A World of Death
by Syne68
Summary: Sookie finds herself compelled to help a stranger that seems out of this world...Daniella has landed in Bon Temps and the mystery of her sparks Eric's curiosity. Rated M for future lemons. Original Character POV. Spoilers books 1-9.. 1st FanFic ever :
1. Freedom

Quicker than I could blink, I found myself landing on soft wet ground. I pushed myself up to my bare feet and observed the area. I was in darkness, surrounded by thick plantation. A cold wet substance coated my hands, knees and now my feet. I noticed it also claimed area's of the tattered red dress that clothed me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cold air through my nostrils. It was refreshing, light and clean compared to what I was used to.

I pulled what I could from my mother's memories, gathering as much information I had collected from her mind so long ago. I hoped my planned escape from my cell was successful. But being that I have never been out in the world before, I could not determine if the portal took me to Bon Temps or only just outside of the holding facilities that held me captive. I was in a hurry while passing through, its possible that I did not open the portal correctly. I was only able to grab the key and the dress once owned by my mother. I had left undetected, I know that for sure but either way they will come back to their senses and notice that I am no longer in my cell. Wether or not they'd come searching for me, I was not sure of, but I knew I wasn't going to stand around and wait for the answer. I opened my eyes and began to cautiously walk through what I now recognize as mud and moss. I was in some sort of forrest or woodland.

The feeling of relief flooded over me and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was free. There was a light shining ahead from above a few bare trees. I pressed myself forward in it's direction. I could hear the ground crunch under my bare feet. I reached the light and watched as it reflected off my pale skin. My eyes followed the beam of light up between tree tops, into the sky and my eyes fell upon what I knew was the moon and stars. My eyes welled up with joy filled tears. A star lit sky was my mother's favorite memory and now, it will be mine.

I continued on walking for miles, in-taking and absorbing every element in appreciation. My feet ached after a while but I didn't pay it any mind. I eventually came to a clearing, a black paved path that was lined with florescent lights along either side. Two thin yellow stripes laid center of the path. I decided to follow it. I searched for anything that would spark a memory to indicate I was in Bon Temps, Louisiana where my mother once lived over a hundred human years ago. The area seemed abandoned, not a human in sight. All I could hear were the stirrings of tiny creatures in the plantation. Insects, animals and the occasional wind that caressed the trees was all I could make out.

Further down the path I heard a humming. It grew louder and louder behind me with each step I took forward. I turned around and saw two bright lights coming fast in my direction. I panicked. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Although in a state of fear, the feeling of the air pushing against my face and passing through my long black hair was exhilarating.

Despite my efforts to out run what was moving towards me, the humming soon grew to a roar and the ground beneath my feet trembled. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I braced for death to come quick. But then the trembling stopped and the roar calmed to a soft purr. I turned my head slightly as I continued to run. The lights were still shining but no longer inching closer. I saw a shadow appear beside the lights. I slowed my pace.

"Hello!? Ma'am?? Are you alright!? Do ya need help!?" A feminine voice yelled out. I stopped myself from running. I tried to breathe normally but my lungs wouldn't allow me. I turned and looked back again, the shadow was now walking closer.... slowly, cautiously.

"Are ya hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" the shadow continued to ask but I could not find it in me to speak. As it got closer the shadow started to take form. A woman, a blond headed human woman. I felt relieved but still I remained cautious. I allowed her to approach me, her blue eyes studied my face. I felt a sharp pull in my mind and my body immediately tensed. I prepared myself to begin to run again, no matter how much my body was in protest of it.

"It's okay! Take a breath, I just want to help you." But the tugging made me feel other wise. "What are you running from? or should I ask where are you running to?" Its been so long since I've had to use my vocal chords, the words were there but my lips could not form them right away. The pulling stopped and I then heard her let out a breath.

"Why don't you come with me so we could get you safe and out of the road." She extended her hand for mine slowly as she gave a reassuring nod. I hesitated, but allowed her to take my hand. At her touch I saw images flash before me, I was in her mind. When the flashing stopped I saw the image of a tall pale man running just as I, down the same path. He too was frightened. She compared my expression with his.

She guided me over towards the fixture that held the two bright lights. It was a form of transportation of some sorts. She opened the door which revealed a chair.

"Get in."

I obeyed and sat in the comfortably warm seat. She shut the door as I pulled my feet in. I watched her actions closely as she crossed over to the other side and opened another door, then slid herself in before closing it. She put her hand on a circle shaped object in front of her and the other hand went on a stick. I felt the inclosure jerk and rumble and then it started moving forward. I looked out of the clear glass opening on my side and watched the passing scenery. I wasn't sure if I should feel safe. She spoke through the silence.

"Name's Sookie Stackhouse." I turned my head to look at her. Her head was facing forward and she had a smile across her face. Still I spoke nothing. "Well? Don't you have a name?" She asked with a short laugh.

All I was ever referred to was a number. My mother died before I was out of her womb. She never gave me a name since she had no knowing of what I was. I have no name of my own, but I always loved the sound of my mother's name. "Ellis....Daniella Ellis." I heard my voice softly crack in almost a whisper. It didn't help that my mouth was dry.

"Well thank God," she sighed in a laugh. " I was beginning to believe you had amnesia or was mute..." she stopped her laughing and examined my face quickly before turning her eyes back forward. " Are ya in some sorts of trouble Daniella?"

"I'm not sure." I simply answered. It was possible that getting in this....transporter with this human would cause me trouble. I do not know if I can trust this human, but it's better than racing down the path on my now bleeding and sore feet.

"Well if you were, I can assure you, you're safe now. Where were you heading? I could give you a ride there." her assurance seemed pure.

"Bon Temps." She let out another light laugh.

"You're already in Bon Temps." I felt joy fill me.

"Then here is fine. I can take my leave."

"Here? But there isn't a house for a few more miles...you must have some where to go where I could drop you off?"

"No, but here is fine."

"Now you clearly don't think that I, in all good conscience, could let you get out of this car and leave you in the middle of nowhere looking like that at this time of night....in the middle of winter. You must be freezin'. I'll take you to my home."


	2. What Are You?

It wasn't long before we were in close sight of a house. We turned onto a narrow path that lead in its direction. When we were close enough, the....car..came to a halt. The human maneuvered a few objects and the car's roaring came to a silence.

"Come on, we'll get ya all cleaned up inside." she removed herself and shut the door behind her. I turned to my side and tried to find the same leaver that released her door. Before I could find it the blond haired human....Sookie, had opened it from the other side with a smile. I swung my feet out to the ground and winced at the sharp pain I felt once I tried to put my weight on them.

"Oh you poor thing, I didn't even notice you were bare foot. Here let me help ya." She grabbed my arm and swung it over her shoulders, around her neck. "Just put all your weight on me." I did as she asked and we moved towards her home.

Once inside she placed me down on a chair. "Don't move." she walked off in the darkness and then I heard a click, the darkness was flooded out by a bright light. My eyes burned for a brief moment then they focused on the floor. A trail of blood and dirt lead its way to where I sat. I looked at my feet and they were in worse condition then I had thought.

Sookie returned with a large bowl that was filled with water. She placed it down in front of me and gazed at my feet as well. "Gosh that really looks bad. Put your feet in this and let'em soak. I put some Epsom Salt in there to help, so it might sting at first. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to change out of my work clothes and find you something to wear. Since that dress of yours looks completely destroyed."

She walked off and I slowly placed my feet into the bowl and winced at the sudden sting of the hot salty water soaking into my wounds. It burned for only a moment and then I felt relaxed. I watched as the water turned from clear to a reddish brown. I looked up and took in my surroundings. From what I could gather I was in some sort of eatery, there was a smell of food in the air and I felt a rumbling and twisting start in my stomach. It's been weeks since I was last fed, something I thought my body grew accustomed to. But it seems that the aroma has weakened my tolerance.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else. Then I thought back to her scent. She was different, I could see that there was something about her that wasn't.....human. Perhaps she was a half bred like I? From a different world also, maybe I'm not the only Sirusic-Human living. But her skin was not pale like mine, it actually had a glow to it. Her blood ran slightly warmer also. Her thoughts and memories felt very human, although, I've only known one human mind in my lifetime. Maybe no two human minds were the same? I filled my head with more thoughts like these before she walked back in. She was out of the form fitting clothing and now in ones that seemed to have some extra room. In her hand she held some clothes folded up. She placed them down on the table. I watched her closely still trying to put together what she was. Then I felt my mind being invaded again. I quickly closed my eyes and tensed up.

"STOP!" I shouted with as much force my weak body could expel. She turned her head to looked at me.

"I'm sorry, It's just that....well. I find you to be almost silent." She looked curious, but without another word she walked over to two thick heavy doors, pulled one open. The aroma of food was even stronger now and felt like it slapped me across the face. She carried out a tray, it looked like, and placed it in a small box. Closing the box's door, it made a few beeping sounds then it hummed. She then walked over to a high cabinet and pulled out a glass. I watched as she filled the glass with water and held it in front of me. I looked at her with more curiosity.

"I know you must be thirsty." she motioned for me to take it. I did not hesitate. I was beyond dry, it only took a few seconds for me to finish it. "Can I get you another?" I just nodded as she gently took the glass from my hand and refilled it.

"Are you Sirusic?" I could hold back the urge to ask. She looked at me with confusion.

"Am I what?" She laughed. "I don't think I know what Sirusic is.." I didn't answer back. "I'm telepathic. I can read minds, well mostly just other human minds." So this is what was different about this human. She had abilities almost like my own. I felt like this wasn't just it. There's more to her than abilities.

"What are you?" She asked with strong curiosity. "I know you're not human and you're definitely not a vampire. Or any of the other supes I've met for that matter. You're not completely silent but your thoughts look like they're in some sort of cryptic coding. Are you some different kind of Were?"

"I am not familiar with these terms.." she waited for me to speak again. "I am not of this world."

"So are you like, what? Some sorta alien......like from Mars?" She was amused. "That's funny, I mean you don't look like an alien."

"What would an.... alien look like?" I heard a beeping from behind her. She walked towards it.

"Well they're these little green men with big heads and huge creepy eyes." I gave her a moment to laugh as she pulled out the tray from the box she placed it in earlier. She walked over and laid it down on the table that was to the side of me. I looked at it curiously, its smell was intoxicating."So if you're not from Mars then where are you from?" I shook off the twisting in my stomach again.

"My world is called Sirus. It is not a planet located in your galaxy" I was finding it easier to speak with her now. She pulled up a chair next to me and sat. She handed me a utensil and I looked at her with question.

"It's Lasagna, dig in. I know you're hungry." I was not familiar with this kind of food. Through out my existence I was only fed a small portion of Sirusic's imitation of bread. I slowly used the utensil to pick at a piece of the lasagna. I felt the saliva in my mouth flow uncontrollably as I watched steam roll off of it. It looked so inviting. I placed the portion in my mouth and felt my mouth dancing. It was exhilarating. The taste and consistency of it was quite delightful.

"Good?" she smiled. I nodded as I scooped up another bite.

"So how'd you get here? A spaceship or did you ride in on a flying saucer.... UFO!? " She seemed still quite amused. I swallowed the current portion in my mouth to speak.

"No. I used a portal. I opened it using this." I lifted up my right arm and showed her the cuff like silver bracelet that was clamped around my wrist.

"Shut up.." she spoke under her breath. I did as she asked and closed my mouth. She gaped at it for a seconds time then lightly glided her fingers along the scribing etched into it. "What's all these symbols mean?" I only assumed it was fine for me to speak once again.

"They are instructions scribed in the Sirusic language."

"So what's it say? If you don't mind me asking." I put the utensil down and took a quick sip of water.

"It is too complex for full translation. But I guess to simplify it's meaning, it would say 'key to the worlds. Will and pass'." I then glided my own fingers across the scribing and watched as each symbol lit up a fire orange in sync with my touch.

"Whoa! What's it doing?" She moved a few inches away from me.

"Only a Sirusic can open the portal. It reacts to my touch." I put my arm down and then took another sip of water.

"So what does the world of Sirus look like?"

"I'm afraid I do not know."

"Did you lose your memory or something?"

"No, I've never seen my world. I was kept in confinement my whole existence. Until tonight... I've never been outside of my cell walls."

"You were kept prisoner? For what? Did you do something?"

"They kept me confined for observation, study......experiments."

"Why would they need to study and experiment on their own kind?"

"I am not full blooded Sirusic. My mother was human. She was their experiment as well. They chose her to be my incubator."

"She abducted?" her mouth hung half opened.

"Yes... she was. Once they collected her from earth they implanted one of their eggs in her to be incubated. To a human the process of a spawning Sirusic to reach proper maturity is quite long. Five years in human time. I'm afraid her body was not strong enough by the end of the fifth year to with-stand the final process."

"You mean she died giving birth to you?"

"Before..... I was still in her womb when she...died."

"That is awful. I am so sorry. " she placed a hand on my shoulder, a comforting gesture. Images were passing through my mind. The images were of a man ,a woman and an older woman. Sadness and loss surround these faces. The moment her hand left my shoulder the images disappeared. "It must be terrible not being able to have known your mother. I wish I knew more about my parents before they died." So this was what I saw.

"I knew her well actually." she cocked her head to the side.

"How?"

"While in her womb, I got to hear her every thought, see her every memory, feel her every emotion." she looked at me oddly. "Sirusics have the ability to project and read minds. I could see into a mind and view memories and thoughts, like looking through a photo album. I feel each emotion that goes with the memory or image as if it were my own. I can also project my memories, emotion and my will onto them. But it only works with physical contact. It was through her mind that I learned my first language. She spoke to me often, it gave her comfort. Though the idea of what I was scared her and at times she resented me. I tried my best not to speak back since it terrified her so when I did. I just listened and learned." Sookie shifted her body and curled a leg under her and began listening even more intently.

"That's incredible....and just strange.. Wait....so you could read minds?"

"Yes."

"Could you read mine?"

"I have."

"What? When?"

"Just a moment ago when you laid your hand on my shoulder. I saw images of three humans. One male, two female....."

"My parents and Gran......my parents died when I was young. Gran was killed a few years ago." grief filled her voice. she quickly changed the subject. "So your mother.....what did she talk about?"

"Mostly of her life here in Bon Temps. Although I had already seen every memory that was locked up in her mind. It was quite soothing to hear her talk."

"She lived here? Would I know her or anyone else from around here?"

"No, when she was abducted, it was around a hundred human years ago."

"Wow, so you're like what? Almost a hundred years old?"

"Yes."

"Gosh, I would of put money on you only being like twenty four. I'm glad I'm not much of a gambler."

"I'm twenty seven on Sirus." I corrected her and she bursted out into laughter.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just a bit over tired, sometimes I get the giggles." She chuckled again but then tried to calm herself. "So were you always alone? I mean if you had a mother surely you had a father...wasn't he around?"

"A father? No, I had a creator who was my mother's captor and the one who implanted her with its egg cells. Sirusics aren't anything like humans. They do not have a gender nor do they pair together. Their features resemble that of an amphibian or a reptile. Cold blooded, covered in scales, their iridescent colors ranging from brown ,blue to bright green. They laid eggs only when they needed to repopulate. They are built on instinct. The egg is hatched alone, underwater, until it is mature enough to join the older society. They have no emotional attachments to each other, although they do protect their own kind."

"So you were all alone? How did you survive? I always believed that babies couldn't survive without a mother or anyone to nurture them."

"They gained knowledge of human behavior and their survival when they captured my mother. When I came out looking human they believed I was full blooded human. I was a human baby to them which sparked their curiosity even more. They did their best to keep me alive so they could further their study. I was well taken care of then. At least I know I was treated with more care than they did with my mother. They never thought I posed a threat so they did not approach me with much caution at first when giving me my regularly scheduled meals. In the beginning they just studied my behavior and emotions they had no intentions of harming me. Each time one of them came in I would gather as much information from their mind as I could. They did not like physical contact so I could only gain knowledge little by little. First I had to learn their language. I did not speak until I gained knowledge about my ability to push my will onto them, I started demanding for little things mostly food and water. Sirusic abilities normally do not work on their own kind so they did not realize I was gaining control over them right away. Although it didn't take them long to figure it out and once they did, I was labeled as a high threat to their society. They locked me in a well secured cell for observation and experiments."

"Like what kind of experiments?" her mouth hung open in deep interest.

"I'll leave that to your own imagination." I did not want to relive anymore memories tonight.

"Is that how you got all those scars?" I simply nodded and continued to feed my mouth.

She stared at my face examining the several scars, her body shivered slightly. Before she thought of anymore questions, there was a knock at her front door.

"Excuse me for just a second." She smiled as she quickly got up and went into another room. I remained in the eating area finishing the lasagna and glass of water. Sookie walked back in with a guest at her side.

"Daniella, this is Bill Compton. Bill this is Daniella Ellis. She's new in town." I stood from the chair I sat in and nodded. My feet were still submerged in, what was now murky water. The pale dark featured man looked at me, examining my current condition and tattered clothing.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ellis and welcome to Bon Temps." He smiled and slightly bowed his head while extending his hand. I hesitated to the greeting and gave a nod instead of making contact. He retracted his hand slowly and looked at me intently. There was something off about him. His skin, along with it being paler than mine, it had a slight glow to it. Not human but he had human features. I grew curious. It looked as if... Bill was mirroring my exact thoughts.

"Pleased to meet you Bill." I smiled.

"So Bill, can I get you a True Blood?" Sookie smiled.

"No, that's quite alright. I won't be staying long. I actually came by to let you know that I've been called to Vegas. Felipe has put me on a assignment that will keep me away for a while." he looked worried.

"How long is a while?"

"I do not know."

"Is everything alright?" She asked worried as well. His eyes glanced at my direction and then back to her.

"Everything is fine Sookie. I just wanted to keep you informed incase you needed......well incase you had to call for me." He glanced my way again. He did not trust me, of course why should he, as I didn't trust him for the mere fact that I couldn't place what he was. "And to say goodbye before I left."

"I'll be fine Bill." She smiled.

"Well I must go. Please be safe Sookie." He kissed her forehead then backed away and faced me.

"Miss Ellis so nice meeting you." He falsely smiled. Out of pure curiosity I extended my hand and smiled back.

"Mr Compton, it's been a pleasure." I saw the hesitation in his face but his cold hand met mine and like a gentleman he bowed his head slightly. I focused and received a few distinguished images while I made contact. Most were intimate thoughts of Sookie but there was one distinct image of chains bounding him down. He was being tortured by woman who he watched be killed by Sookie. His thoughts currently were guilt,sorrow and worry. He was worried about his trip about never seeing Sookie again. He felt guilty for lying to her about his trip. He visioned his death. I tried not to look shocked at this information. I nodded with a smile when he withdrew his hand from mine. He gave Sookie one last hug before he took his leave. I sat back down and watched as Sookie took the space back on her chair.


	3. The Undead

Sookie seemed to be in deep thought.

"You look worried." I stated.

" I don't know why, I mean its not like Bill hasn't gone away on business before. He just seemed so...worried himself." It seemed more like she was talking to herself and not to me.

"Bill, he is not human." she turned and looked at me.

"No he's not. He's a vampire."

"Vampire? What is a vampire?"

"Well I guess the simplest way to define them is to say they are un-dead creatures who were once human but now are some what immortal. They feed only on human blood and are "allergic" to sunlight and so are only out at night."

"Undead? aren't we undead?"

"Well yes technically. But undead in this sense means that they appear to be dead but really aren't. They have no heart beat their bodies are cold. If they were to lay down and close their eyes they'd look like a corps."

"And they feed off of human blood? But yet you let one into your home?"

"Yes. It's a long story but basically vampires have lived amongst humans for centuries but didn't .....as they like to say... come out of the coffin until a few years ago. This japanese company invented a synthetic blood that imitates the same value as human blood. With this vampires saw the opportunity to come out in the open. They no longer need to feed off of humans when they can just drink the synthetic stuff. Although, they do still drink from humans but most vampires only need very little blood to survive. Bill has drank from me before several times in fact."

"I don't think I quite understand. I guess it's a lot to take in at once. But vampire or not, he cares for you very deeply. He's worried about leaving you alone here." her eyes widened.

"How do you .... Wait, you read Bill's mind?" She whispered the last question as if someone was listening in the next room. She was shocked.

"Yes, can't you?"

"No, vampires are quiet to me. They don't give off any brainwaves since they are dead. At least that's what my theory is on why I can't hear their thoughts.......Oh my stars!" She laughed to herself in astonishment. " If you could get into a vampire's mind..." she thought for a moment then her face grew serious.

"You can not let this get out to anyone! If vampires were to know that their minds are vulnerable around you....well...I don't think they would be to happy. They are very secretive and like their privacy. Any invasion of that and they may take it as a threat. They must not find any of this out. Not what you are or what you can do even if you left out the whole reading their minds thing. Just knowing half of your abilities...they will...well who knows what they will do to you." she was serious. I did not speak any further on the matter. She looked down at the bowl my feet were still in. "Let's get you out of that and see the damage." She got up, walked to a draw and pulled out a piece of cloth. She kneeled down and pulled the bowl from under my feet and draped the cloth over them and softly patted them dry.

"Sookie, earlier when you found me on the road....I saw an image in your mind." She looked up at me.

"What image?"

"There was a tall pale man running on the very path I was on. Who was this man?" She smiled and sighed.

"That was Eric."

"You compared me to him."

"Well yea, around this time not too long ago.. I found him running down Parish road just as I saw you tonight. Only he lost his memory...it's a long story." She removed the cloth and examined. Her eyes widened. "Wow, I don't even see a scratch. You heal fast!?"

"Yes."

"My stars! Well if I didn't know any better, I'd mistaken you for a vampire." She laughed. "Oh..they're fast healers as well. Alright, lets see if you could walk now." She stood up and waited for me to get on my feet. I placed the both down on the cold floor and stood slowly. There was some soreness but nothing I couldn't bare. I walked a few steps.

"I can, thank you Sookie. You have been too kind to a complete stranger."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to help."

"Conceder me in your debt."

"No, why don't we just conceder this one as a freebie." She smiled. "Oh, right..that dress. I'm sure you want to change out of it now. Here I brought some of my old clothes for you, and if you'd like I could show you to the bathroom so you could get cleaned up."

" I would like that very much, that's of course if you don't mind." I can't remember the last time I got to really clean up. Occasionally I was allowed a cold damp cloth to wipe down my body.

"Why would I mind. Come this way I'll show you where it is and you might want to bring those with you." She pointed to the stack of clothes on the table.

I picked them up and followed her through the room and around the corner when she came to a complete stop. She gasped for air, in shock. I stopped as well. Before us stood a very tall man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. My blood began to run hotter than usual. My heart raced at his very sight, it was an odd feeling. I had never had this reaction to anything before. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Eric!!! what are you doing here? And don't you knock?" Sookie spoke with a hint of irritation.

"I heard you had a new visitor and from what I can see... my source did not lie." His eyes never left my face. His voice and features were cold and stoic, he too was not human.

"We're not in Shreveport, so what's it any concern of yours?" She snapped. He did not flinch or acknowledge her remark.

"My apologies for Sookie's rudeness and lack of introductions. I am Eric, Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of bar, Fangtasia." He nodded coldly. I did not understand the meaning behind Area 5 but I didn't think it would be a good idea to ask any questions. All I could muster was a nod.

"This is Daniella Ellis, she's new to Bon Temps. I thought I'd show her around." For the first time since he entered her home his eyes were no longer fixated on mine. I felt slight relief from the tension.

"How sweet of you." relief was short lived, his focus was back on me. "So Daniella is it? Where'd you come from?" I knew the meaning behind his words, and it seems Sookie did as well. Again she spoke for me. I was grateful for her swift thinking.

"Washington....Seattle actually. Daniella was just telling me all about it since I've never been there." His head cocked slightly with a smirk. He wasn't convinced. He again gazed back at Sookie, he looked angry.

"Is that so?.. ...Sookie, a word please." Sookie took a few steps over to the side with him into the next room. But my hearing senses are far more advanced for voices to be muffled out by a wall. "Sookie, what is that doing here?" he demanded in low key.

"HER name is Daniella....and she was lost and needed my help. And who told you she was here? Bill?"

"Yes Bill called with some concern."

"Speaking of....Do you know anything about him leaving for Vegas?"

"I am well aware of his leaving."

"Then you'll know what exactly the king wants with him."

"I am not at a liberty to discuss."

"That's a load of crap that I'm not buying into. Knowing you.....you probably had something to do with it. Just to get him out of the way."

"You obviously don't know me well enough, my lover."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled. "We are no longer....well whatever we were. I was never 'yours' or anyones for that matter! GOSH! When will you vampires get that through your thick dead skulls!" Sookie's voice sounded enraged. Eric was silent for a moment.

"Fine Sookie.....Have it your way. But you can't just go around inviting strangers into your home. Especially ones who aren't human." his voice was now a growl.

"She's more human than you vampires! Besides, I don't see how it's any of your business!" I heard Sookie stomp away back into the room I waited in. "Come on Daniella, I'll show you to the bathroom now." She walked ahead of me and was about to grab my hand to guide me along with her but she stopped. Eric was now in front of me. Towering over me. I felt small and insignificant compared to him. If I took a half a step forward, my face would be resting in his broad, strong chest. What a strange thought....

"Miss Ellis...please... enlighten me, what would bring you all the way here to a small town such as Bon Temps? What would be your purpose?" It sounded more like a challenge than a question. But non the less, this I could answer without being completely false. So before Sookie could lie for me I spoke up.

"My mother used to reside here actually. She passed on before I met her. She spoke of this area of Louisiana regularly in her journals. I thought it was time I'd connect with this half of me." He seemed almost taken back when I finally spoke. His cold eyes flickered something and just as quickly it was gone.

"And the other half would be?" If it were possible, I was sure his beautiful fierce blue eyes would have stabbed mine blind just by the way he looked into them. My blood started rushing, even hotter than before. I wasn't used to all these emotions at once. I felt my mind being pulled. It felt even more awkward than when Sookie would try to tug at it. Sookie let out an un-needed cough and broke his focus and the tugging I felt vanished.

"It's getting late, Eric. Shouldn't you be out managing your bar?" Her hands were on her hips and her irritation was rolling off her. The handsome vampire turned his head and shot her a warning look and then his features smoothed.

"Well Miss Ellis, it has been a pleasure. I must be on my way. As Sookie has pointed out, I have a business to attend. I do hope you visit Fangtasia in the near future. I'd love to chat with you some more." Nothing in his tone of voice sounded inviting.

"I bet you would." Sookie huffed under her breath.

"You should do something about the blood on the floor." He very coldly directed to Sookie, disregarding her last comment. Then gave a nod to us both and made his way out the door. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Sorry about that." Sookie looked as if she let out a held breath as well.

"He is also a vampire?"

"Sure is. A thousand year old pain in my ass one at that!" She started walking forward again. I followed.

"This Eric doesn't look like the one I saw in your memory."

"No, that Eric is gone." There was some sadness in her voice. "He was much more pleasant to be around when he didn't know who he was. I miss that Eric." This subject saddened her so I didn't speak anymore of it.

"Can vampires read minds also?"

"There maybe some with the power, why?"

"I felt my mind being pulled. But it was different from when you had pulled at it. Can Eric read minds?"

"No but he can glamour humans. All vampires can. It's almost like mind control, they could get in your head and as if it were a chalk board, they can erase and rewrite anything they want. Along with making you do whatever they wanted."

"Similar to my power to will on others." I stated.

"I guess." We made our way down a hall and she reached in a doorway and turned on a light. "Here you are, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Sookie." I walked in and looked around. I've never seen anything like it before. I found myself not knowing how anything operated, and as if she read my mind she walked in.

"I'll turn the shower on for you." She walked over to an oversized bowl....a tub.... I watched as she turned a few knobs that allowed the water to flow. She then made her way back out.

"There's shampoo on the ledge and soap. The shampoo is for your hair and soap for your skin. Shout if you need me, I'll bring in a towel for you to dry off with." she smiled as she shut the door behind her.

I watched the rushing water shower down from an overhead nozzle and the steam started to build up in the room. I rid myself of my mother's red dress and slowly stepped in. Once my whole body was under the direct rush of water I pulled the curtains shut to prevent the splash from flooding Sookie's floor. I closed my eyes as the hot water flowed over my face. I felt alive...I felt...human. I picked up the container of..shampoo and poured some onto my hand. I rubbed it into my hair. The floral scent of it was relaxing.

Before I was just some experiment kept in a cold cell. Now here I am taking a hot shower in a human's home who has taken me in without hesitation.

I washed the remains of shampoo from my hair and just stood still letting the water rush over from the top of my head to over my face. I could spend all my time like this. But after a couple of long minutes, the water began to run cold.

As much as my body protested I had to step out. I turned the knobs the way I watched Sookie do earlier. There was a heavy large white cloth set on a counter. I pulled it out of its fold and patted myself dry. I then noticed there was a reflective wall in front of me over the counter. There was a little bit of steam covering it. I wiped it away with the cloth and saw my reflection clearly for the first time. Based on the images I had of my mother, I was an exact copy of her. Only my skin was pale and I bore several scars through out my face and body. My eyes were a light green. The lashes that surrounded them were black long and thick, my lips full. My eyebrows were a thick black as well, compared to Sookie's, they could use some grooming. I ran my fingers along each scar along my face, I despised them. They made me look frightening.....ugly.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, I couldn't bare to look at myself any longer. I quickly turned away and pulled on the clothing that Sookie has left for me. Although a little loose, they were quite warm and comfy. I picked up my mother's dress from the floor and made my way out of the bathroom. I walked through to the eatery where I heard water running. Sookie was wiping up the last of my blood on the floor when I walked in.

"Feel better?" She smiled.

"Yes." She rose from her knees and turned off the water. She then looked at the items in my hands.

"Let me take those" she gently took them from me. "I'll throw them in the wash..although this dress doesn't look like there's much saving for it." She held up the red dress and examined it. "Should I throw it out?"

"No! Please, it was my mother's. It's all I have left of her besides her memory."

"I'm sorry, I'll just set it aside for you then." she placed the damp cloth down first over the back of the chair then laid the dress over it and made her way back to the living area and I followed. She sat herself down on a chair, she looked exhausted.

"You are tired. I should leave you now to your rest." I wasn't sure on exactly where I was going to go for the night but I was keeping this nice human from her needed sleep.

"It's been a long day for me." She spoke through a yawn. "Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"No, but I don't require much sleep. I can spend my time getting to know the outs of this area. I'm sure there's lots to see."

"There's not really much to see, well nothing interesting that is. You are more than welcomed to spend the night here." She was too generous.

"Thank you Sookie, but I can not accept... you have already done more than enough. I am never one to intrude on anyone."

"Oh it's no intrusion at all. Really, I don't mind. It'll be kind of nice to have someone else's mind stirring around here again. It won't feel so lonely."

"I do appreciate your generosity and hospitality Sookie. Thank you for being so kind to a stranger." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Here, let me show you where you could sleep." She hopped up onto her feet and walked down a path to a small resting quarter. "This used to be my room but now I'm just across the hall. Please feel free to make yourself at home. If you need anything from the kitchen, don't hesitate to help yourself." She yawned again as I looked around the room. "I am sorry, but I am pooped so I'm going to call it in. Have a good night." She smiled and turned to make her way out to her own resting room.

"Thank you again and good night to you as well." she waved and closed the door behind her.

I sat down on the single bed that was covered by a thick floral patterned fabric. It was quite soft and comfortable, nothing like the metal cot I rested on that was equipped with only a thin layer of padding. I found myself most comfortable on the floor then. No this was not a bit like the observing cell I was locked away in. This was warm and welcoming, what I was accustomed to was cold and rough. I had no one studying my every move here. These walls weren't made of clear plexiglass, they were solid, all four of them. I felt my body relax and the sudden pull of sleep hit my eyes. I didn't realize how tired my body really was. I swung my legs up and laid my head back. At the moment I closed my eyes, my body soon began to shut it's self down.


	4. The Well

I don't know how long I was in a deep sleep before my mind started to stir. I felt coldness brush lightly across my cheekbone. Then like lightening, images flashed before me and then stopped on one. I suddenly saw my mother but she was not the vision I had of her when in her womb. This was far more beautiful than the motherly figure I remember.

I was almost sure I was in a dream. She had the moonlight shinning down on her. Her long black hair blew in the wind. Her green eyes were intense, filled with emotion I can not decipher, perhaps longing? Lust? Her dress was very elegant. Then I noticed her neckline, she was harmed, bleeding, but yet she smiled and no where in her face showed worry or fear. Emotions I knew all too well. She looked as if she was glowing, swaying with the wind as her neck continued to hemorrhage. Then instantly the vision changed. She was running, her face was full of terror. The clothing she wore has changed. A red dress now tattered, this is the same dress I have in my possession. The thickness of panic surrounded her as she raced away from chancing lights towards...me? Then in a blink she was gone. The image was left with emptiness. I felt pain, sorrow but these were not my own feelings. The cold caress vanished and the images did as well.

I flung my eyes open and searched around the room. But there was no sign of any presence. Then I caught eye on the opened window that I remember being shut. Someone was here, I knew. I got up to my feet, walked towards the window and climbed out of it. If these were images trapped in someone else's mind then that means they know of my mother. They would know of her life here on earth. Once I landed on my feet from the short drop, I searched around the area but found not even a hint of anything that could of possibly intruded on my sleep. Maybe it was just a dream, I've never really experienced dreaming before. I don't believe my eyes held shut long enough for it. I climbed back through the window and closed it. My mind must have been playing tricks on me, that would be the only explanation for the un-explainable.

I found it hard to get myself to go back to sleep so I laid awake in thought for the remainder of the night. Pulling all the memories of my mothers I had stored away. Maybe there was something I missed. There was no memory of the images I saw tonight from her point of view.

For the first time ever in my whole existence I witnessed a sun rising up from the horizon. I've lived my life in artificial light and darkness. I found the sun to be quite magnificent, but my eyes were not used to such brightness. As much as I wanted to look at its beauty, I could not. I watched as the light flooded over the land then spilled in through the window and onto my face. I closed my eyes and absorbed its warmth. I felt my skin tingle at it's touch as if it were coming alive. I wanted more.

I walked out of the room and to the front door. I stepped onto the front porch that hasn't yet been touched by the sun. I felt the coolness of the wooden floor against the bottoms of my bare feet. I stepped further, down onto the grass that was damp with small drops of water. Ahead, I saw where the sun's rays met the ground. I stepped to the boarder of shade and sun. I slowly place my foot over the line. I closed my eyes and pushed myself further into its direct light. I saw the rays shine through my eye lids. The warmth was comforting, I let it wrap me for a moment. Then the tingling started to become a more intense burning. I opened my eyes and looked at the skin on my arms. They were turning bright red. I quickly ran back into the house and shut the door behind me. I looked at my arms again, the red was fading to a light pink. Sookie was standing in the entrance of the next room.

"Daniella! You look like a lobster, you're all sunburned!" She walked over examining my face and arms. She then looked at the clock. "It's only seven a.m., the sun's only been up for fifteen minutes...."

"You think I'm allergic? Like the vampires?"

"No, not like them. They catch on fire and burn up in flames when they meet the sun... This is just as if you fell asleep outside for a few hours without any sunscreen.....Does it hurt?"

I shook my head "no" she laughed. "It will.....Come on, let's get some aloe on that before it does." she walked towards the bathroom and I followed. She pulled down a container from the shelf and opened the top. "Open your hands." I did as she asked and she squeezed a gel like substance in them. "Spread this over your face and arms, it'll help it heal." She placed the container back on the shelf. "I'm goin to go make some breakfast in the kitchen. Join me when you're done." She smiled and left the room. I spread the cold gel over both my arms evenly, then moved onto my face. I looked at my reflection, my face was a bright pink like my arms. I wiped the remaining substance onto a cloth and walked to the kitchen. I took a seat at the table and watched Sookie at the stove.

"Sookie, can I ask a favor of you?" She turned around with a smile.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know this may sound a bit much, and you don't have to agree if you don't wish to. But do you think you could teach me a few things."

"Well sure, what do ya wanna know?"

"Well you think we could start with your self grooming process?" she laughed a bit.

"Of course, after breakfast I'll show ya how to do a few things, although there is some stuff that.... well....are just too private to show ya but I'll tell you what to do." She turned back to the stove. "We'll probably need to go to the store and get you some personal items you're going to need first. Which means I'll need to run to the bank and take out some money before we go. We could make a day out of it." she seemed to be thinking out loud. But the word "money" triggered something.

I skimmed through my mother's memory, I remember there being something of great importance she once thought about that involved the word money. And instantly I found it. An old house covered in grape vines, a large tree stood in front of it that held a swing. Behind the house was a water well that was deep. The house was my mother's. Another image was her at the well with a large metal box, the box held her savings. She did not trust banks or brokers. Each month she added more and more of her money in the box and hid it at the bottom of the well. If it's still there I could give it to Sookie to show my gratitude for all her help.

"Sookie do you have a writing utensil and some paper?"

"Is a pen ok?" she walked over to a draw and pulled out a sheet of paper and a white stick.

"Yes." she placed it on the table in front of me.

"There ya are."

"Thank you." I took the pen in my hand and began drawing out the house, trying to capture the details so that Sookie may recognize it and know where to find my mother's old house.

"What you drawin' ?" She tilted her head at the paper.

"I remember what my mother's house looked like. Maybe you'll know it." I continued to sketch and she went back to the stove and pulled off whatever she was cooking and brought it to the table.

"That's your mama's house?" I wasn't done sketching.

"Yes, you know it?"

"Well yeah, its this old abandoned house not too far from the Monroe border. As kids, we were told it was haunted, I think my brother Jason and his friend Hoyt tried to go in there as a dare once in high school but chickened out last minute." She poured the contents she held in a bowl.

"Perhaps you could take me there if it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all." She went back to the stove and carried off something else to the table. I looked at it curiously. "Sausage and scrabbled eggs." She handed me a plate and a utensil. "Help your self." She smiled. "Would you like some orange juice? or Coffee?" she laughed for a moment. " Never mind...I'll just get ya some orange juice. Who knows what coffee will do to your system since you never had it before." I scooped some eggs and sausage onto my plate and enjoyed each bite.

We ate breakfast together with small conversation. Sookie spoke a lot about her job as a waitress at a bar called Merlotte's and her boss Sam. She told me some about her brother, Jason.

After breakfast she was able to teach me some minor grooming. I was handed one of her extra brushes made for teeth and shown how to use it. The taste of the paste in my mouth was no where near pleasant but did leave it feeling refreshed. She also helped me tame my hair with a brush and a elastic tie. She then gave me some more of her clothing to borrow for the day. The burns on my arms and face had already healed by the time we were ready to go. But before we left for her daily errands, she handed me a plastic bottle.

"It's sunblock, spf 40. It's not much but it should work until we can get to the store and find a stronger one. Rub it onto the areas of your skin that will be exposed to the sun." I did as she said and we made our way out the door.

"Could we stop at that old house first? There's something I think she left there that I should get before we go anywhere else. I know where it would be so it won't take up much time." I asked as I got into the car Sookie picked me up in the night before. She looked at me curiously then agreed.

It wasn't long until the house in my memory was visible. It looked like the vines had fully swallowed the house whole. The large tree in front was still intact with the swing still hanging from it. The front land was over thrown by plantation. Sookie pulled over to where the land began.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" She asked as I reached for the leaver to open the door.

"No, I won't be going in just now. What I'm looking for shouldn't take long to find if it's still there. But if you'd like to join you can."

"I'll wait in the car then. Don't rush." She smiled. I got out and shut the door behind me. Walking through the over grown grass and other plantation was even harder than I had expected. I made my way to the back of the house. The grass and vines seemed to completely cover the area where the well would be. I had to dig my hands in. Pulling, tugging and ripping away, maybe I should have asked Sookie for some help.

Finally I started to see the grey stone well from underneath the vines. Once the well's entrance was cleared, I could see a thick rope attached to a wooden handle running through the top portion of the hole. The rope was fully descended. I turned the handle slowly and carefully, trying not to disturb its old structure and cause it to fall. The well was deep, it took some time before I got the rope completely up, revealing a rather large bucket containing the metal box I recognize from my memory.

Water was draining out from the cracks and holes. I took hold of the bucket with both hands once the water stopped flowing, letting go of the wooden handle. The rope began to unravel back down into the well. The box was covered in rust and mold and was quite heavy. I set the bucket on the ground and lifted out the heavy box. The lid was sealed shut from the rust and would take entirely too much time if I were to try to open it on my own. I treaded myself back to Sookie's car and found her leaning her back against the side.

"What ya got there?"

"It was my mother's she hid it away in the well behind the house. It seems to be rusted shut. Do you have anything that could possible open it?" she tilted her head to the side, glancing at the box.

"Hmm, I might." She walked to the back of her car and opened the back door. I heard her shift a few things causing them to make a clanging sound. Then she popped up with a long rod in her hand. "Here! This should work! It supposed to be used to take the hub cap off the wheels if there's a flat tire. I think it'll do the trick. Put the box on the ground and let me try." I did as she asked and watched as she wedge the flat end of the rod in between the lid and box's seam. She pushed down on the rod a few times the decided to use her foot. She placed a hand on the car for support and put all of her body weight onto the rod. She hopped up and down twice before the lid flew open with a crack. Sookie landed on her feet as the rod crashed to the ground.

"Oh Goodness Daniella! This is A LOT of money in there!" She gasped.

I looked into the box and there were stacks ontop of stacks of paper bills tied together with elastic bands. The box had to be air tight because not a drop of water had touched these bills and most looked as if they were like new. along the bottom of the box were coins laid out, silver mostly with a few gold pieces scattered through out.

"Gosh! Looks like you found yourself a treasure chest. What a way to start out your new life here." Sookie smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back at the thought of a new life. A new beginning in a new world and I had no one else but Sookie to thank. I reached into the box and pulled out one of the stacks of bills then held it out to Sookie.

"I want you to have this, as a thank you." She looked shocked.

"Oh..Oh no I couldn't Daniella... that's your money and just a simple 'Thank You' will do me just fine." She smiled.

"I insist, I'm sure there is enough here to spare. Its the least I could do for all your troubles. You have been more than gracious to me. Please allow me to pay it back to you." but she continually refused. I would not give up so easily though. I would find a way to get this money to her somehow. Just probably not up front.

"Alright lets get this thing in the car and start our errands before it gets too late." She said as she helped me left the box back up and placed it in the back of her car along with the rod she used on it earlier. I put the stack of bills into the pocket of the pants Sookie lent me to wear.


	5. New Face

Our first stop was at a facility that sold all human needs. It was a large place filled with humans of all shapes, sizes and colors walking around pushing large blue baskets on wheels. I must have been gaping at the sight of all the commotion. I heard Sookie let out a laugh.

"This is Wal-Mart. Everything you'll need we'll find it here." I watched as she walked over to a line of those large blue baskets and rolled one out and pushed it until she was at my side again. "Lets start with clothes. Follow me." I did as she asked. I felt a little overwhelmed being around so many humans.

We made our way to where all the female clothing was. We spent most of our time in this section as Sookie picked out clothing she found would suit me best and had me sample them in a...fitting room. After a while my nerves began to calm. As Sookie continued to pile things up on the...cart_. _I found myself to be curious. I've never been around so many humans before and they all looked so different. I wanted to gain as much knowledge as I could from them, this would be the easiest way for me to learn how to act more human.

There, not too far from arms reach, was a short male, dark hair and dark features. I reached out and touched his shoulder and quickly he flinched away from me. His voice was in a different dialect, I couldn't understand him. He looked angry as he moved away from me. I then spotted an older female. She was light skinned with white hair. She seemed to be struggling to read something off of one of the clothing pieces hanging in front of her. I walked over and again placed my hand gently on her shoulder. I immediately saw pictures of her children and grandchildren. The shirt she was interested in was for her grandchild. She seemed almost startled at my touch but did not back away. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Oh dear! You shouldn't sneak up on an old lady like that. You'd give them a heart attack. Lucky for you I'm not that old." she laughed.

"My apologies." I smiled back removing my hand from her shoulder.

"Well since I have a pair of younger eyes here. Would you mind in telling me what that tag says right there young lady? I'm afraid I've forgotten my reading glasses in my other purse." She pointed to what she wanted read.

"Medium." She picked up the pink shirt and looked it over once more.

"You're young, do you think my thirteen year old granddaughter would like this?" I wanted to say I was much older than she was but I remembered Sookie saying I should reveal myself to no one. So I kept my statement to myself. I placed my hand on her shoulder again and saw her picturing her grandchild wearing the shirt.

"I think she will quite enjoy it." she smiled at me.

"Well, thank you. You've been a great help. Enjoy the rest of your day." She smiled and made her exit. Behind me I heard a small child laughing. I turned and saw it sitting in the blue cart with its feet dangling in front. The mother was skimming through clothing. I took a step forward and the child smiled at me. I reached out and touched its hand and images of its mother.

"EXCUSE ME! Take your hands off my baby!" I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at the woman standing before me enraged. I saw Sookie quickly make her way over.

"Daniella! What are you...I'm so sorry ma'am. She don't know no better." Sookie gave me a warning look and I kept my mouth shut.

"Well if that's the case you should have kept a closer eye on her." The woman turned up her nose and pushed the cart with the baby away from us.

"Daniella...you can't just go around touchin people and their babies just so you could read their thoughts. It's rude and most people like their personal space." She spoke softly so that only my ears could hear her.

"I apologize Sookie. I grew curious. I will not do it again." She smiled and let out a breath.

"It's alright....come on, lets go find some _grooming _supplies and get out of here before they throw us out. Just stay close to me and try not to touch anyone."

"Okay." We continued on with the shopping and I followed Sookie's orders as best as I could.

Once Sookie felt we had all that we needed to get we went to the _check out line_. I watched as she placed all the items that were in the blue cart onto a black moving surface. I watched all the other humans in line ahead of us. This would be where we pay for our items using money. When it was our turn a woman wearing a blue vest handled our items, sliding each over a glass that flashed red and beeped each time a new item passed over it. I handed Sookie the money I had placed in my pocket earlier. She pulled a few bills from the stack and then handed it back to me.

"Could you maybe hold onto it? I'm afraid of dropping it." I would get her to keep it eventually. She looked at me in an odd way but then placed the money in a pocket she had inside a bag she carried her belongings in. We ended up walking out of the Wal-Mart with all of our items in bags. The bags were piled up in the cart and then we transferred them into her car.

"You hungry?" She looked at me once we were in the car.

"Yes."

"Good, so am I. Let's grab some lunch..." She look at the time placed on her wrist. " Three o'clock already!?....Well I guess it'll be a late lunch then.....So what ya in the mood for?" I wasn't sure what she meant and then she started to laugh at herself. "I'm sorry I keep forgettin'....lets just head over to Merlotte's."

"Your job, right?"

"Yea, it's my day off but it'll be a good chance for you to meet everyone in town. "

"I don't know if that's such a good idea...I mean... I don't know much yet about acting human....what if they notice what I am?" I was quite nervous on the thought of sitting and sharing a meal with more humans. I was positive that they'd notice that I was different from them.

"Oh don't worry, half of the regulars at Merlotte's are as dumb as a stump and the other half are well...mostly drunk. All you have to do is smile, you don't even have to talk.... I can do that for you. They already think I'm crazy...besides half of the town probably already knows you're here. I'm sure most of everyone in Wal-mart has already called someone about the new face in town."

We got to Merlotte's in what felt like no time at all. I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet all these humans. Sookie parked the car and got out while I hesitated to move from my seat.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad...I promise." Sookie shut her door and walked around the car waiting for me to get out. I took in a deep breath and stepped out to follow her in. There weren't as many humans there as I thought but I still felt intimidated. Within seconds of walking in the door all eyes were in our direction. I stood close behind Sookie. The place reeked of intoxicated humans.

"Hey Sook! Didn't think I'd be seeing you in here today....who's your friend?" a man walked out from behind a long narrow table that most of the humans were sitting at. He had shaggy looking blond hair that seemed to have a redish tint to it. His skin was on the pink side, like he's been out in the sun like I had earlier. His skin tone brought out his blue eyes. He wore a warm and welcoming smile on his face...ok this isn't so bad.

"Hey Sam, this is Daniella...Daniella this is Sam, my boss."

"Please to meet ya cher." Sam reached his hand out to greet me. I fought my curiosity and forced my walls up quickly before meeting his hand with mine. According to Sookie it would be rude for me to just read someone's thoughts.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back. His hand was warm, much warmer than Sookie's.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before. Are ya new to Bon Temps?"

"She just got in last night from Washington." Sookie quickly answered.

"Washington huh? That's a long way from here.... Well I welcome ya. So what brings you ladies here?"

"Well we were hoping to get some lunch." Sookie smiled.

"Of course, why don't you both go and grab table seven and I'll send Holly out to take your orders. I have to get back to manning the bar...there's a game on and to add to that, Jane Bodehouse is at it again. If all her drinking wasn't helping with the electric bill, I'd have her banned from this bar for at least a month. I give her about two more cocktails before I have to call her son in again to come pick her up off the floor." he sighed.

" I don't think that woman will ever learn. Well we'll talk with you later Sam."

"Alright, enjoy yourselves now." he gave one last smile and a wink before making his way back behind the...bar. Sookie started to walk over towards an empty table while all eyes still followed my every move. I took the seat across from Sookie, facing away from the door.

"They're all staring.." I whispered leaning over the table towards her.

"Don't mind them, they're just curious. Your pale skin reminds them of a vampire and since you're with me...well they thought you'd might be one... but you're out during day light so now they're just confused. Don't worry though once the game is back from commercial, their attention will be adverted." She lightly patted my hand to comfort me.

"Hey-ya Sookie! Puttin' your hard earned money right back into Sam's pocket I see." I looked at a slender black haired woman standing at the side of our table with her hands on her hips. She wore a tightly fitted white t-shirt that read "Merlotte's" over her right breast.

"Yea, it looks like it" Sookie laughed.

"And who might you be?" the woman smiled in my direction.

"Holly this is Daniella." Sookie answered and I greeted her with a simple smile and nod.

"Well nice to meet ya. I guess you're the new face everyone's been chattin away about all afternoon." She looked over at Sookie. "Seems like Maxine Fortenberry couldn't wait to tell everyone about you're new friend Glenn Vick saw you with at Wal-mart." Sookie looked over at me.

"Told you" she laughed.

"So what could I get you both?" She asked pulling out a pen and small booklet of papers from a front pouch that was tied around her waist.

"How about two cheese burger deluxes and two sweet teas."

"Comin' right up." Holly smiled and turned on her heals away from our table.

"Leave it to Maxine to get news out at vamp speed. I swear that woman must have everyone who lives in Bon Temps on speed dial." She huffed.

"Speed dial?"

"It's a faster way to call someone on a phone. You press one number and you're connected." I had a lot to learn about all this modern technology. "Oh great...here comes Jason." she groaned as she looked behind me.

"Hey Sook...thought it was your day off. What you doin here?" I looked over and saw a well built man walk towards us. Like Sookie, he had blue eyes and blond hair that was cut short. He was wearing bright clothing that seemed to have strips of fabric that the sun reflected off of.

"It is my day off and I'm having lunch what are you doing here...shouldn't you be working?"

"Finished early... Came here to watch the game with some of the guys." He then looked down at me. His face was covered in dirt and sweat. "Why.. Hello." he stared at my face as if he was studying it.

"Daniella...my brother Jason... Jason this is Daniella. She's new in town, she's staying with me."

"Staying with you?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Well..Hi Daniella." He finally smiled.

"Hello" I smiled back. He continued to stare at my face.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to ask....what happened to your face?" It looked as if he almost reached out to touch one of my scars. Sookie gasped.

"JASON STACKHOUSE! That is just plain rude! I know ya have far better manners than that!"

"What!? It's just a simple question. I don't think I was being rude. Was I being rude?" He turned and asked me. I didn't answer.

"Bye Jason." She waved him off.

"Oh come on I was just curious...Alright then... I apologize Daniella if I came off rude."

"It's alright." I responded.

"Jason just go and have your lunch and leave us to enjoy ours. Please."

"Fine...maybe we'll get to chat some other time then Daniella. Enjoy your lunch." He turned and walked off to another table occupied by two other men.

"Don't mind Jason, sometimes he just doesn't think before he speaks. Actually he doesn't do much thinking at all." she slightly laughed.

"I didn't mind, I'm sure all who have stared at me so far has wanted to ask the same question..... Who are those men your brother went to take a seat with?"

"Oh that's Shirley Hunter, everyone 'round here just calls him Catfish. He's Jason's boss and the younger one there is Hoyt Fortenberry. His mom's the news castor."

Holly walked over and placed our drinks on the table and placed two sticks wrapped in paper along side them.

"So how ya likin Bon Temps so far Daniella? Boring enough for ya?" She laughed.

"It's been quite pleasant so far thank you." I watched Sookie as she picked up the stick, tore off the paper and then stuck it in her drink. I did the same. There was a lot of yelling and cheering at the bar table Sookie's boss was behind. A group of men and women were gathered together there looking up at a moving picture.

"Football season...ya gotta love it." She sighed. "Are you into sports?" I just shook my head, I didn't have much knowledge at all about sports. "Yea me neither but tips are always better when there's a game goin on. But that's as far as my like for them goes." Holly turned her head and looked behind her. "Oh looks like your foods ready. Be right back." she walked off and came back with our orders. She placed them down in front of us.

"Thanks Holly." I watched as Sookie took hold of a red bottle and squeezed some red substance on her plate she then handed the bottle to me. I did the same.

"No problem. Enjoy...call me if you need me." She smiled and left us to our meal. I watched Sookie handle the food.

"Cheeseburger.....french fries..." she quietly pointed each item on the dish out for me. "You don't really need a fork or knife. Just use your hands to hold it." I imitated her, taking the food with my hands. We ate in silence for a few moments before Holly came back to the table.

"How's everythin?"

"Just fine of course." Sookie smiled. Holly turned behind her and pulled a chair up from another table and sat with us for a moment.

"So where in Bon Temps ya stayin?" I had a mouth full of.. cheeseburgerso I didn't get to answer before Sookie could.

"She's going to be staying with me for a bit."

"Oh? So I take it that Amelia isn't coming back then?" Sookie looked down at her plate. "Have you heard from her at all?"

"No, not since she left."

"Oh...well maybe this is just what she needs right now. Some time to herself. She'll come back 'round I bet in no time."

"Yea..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to...well...we all just miss havin' her 'round ya know."

"I know" Holly got up and pushed the chair back to it original space.

"I should get back to work." I waited until she left to another table that she was helping.

"You look sad." I pointed out. Sookie didn't look up from her plate.

"I'm fine."

"Who is Amelia?"

"She was a friend of mine...we shared the house together for a little while."

"She is no longer a friend?"

"No she is......"

"What happened to her?"

"Could I tell you later, don't really want to talk about it right now....at least not here."

"Okay." I didn't press the matter any further and continued with my meal without a word. There was a lot of things I've noticed that Sookie preferred not to talk about. Were there so many bad happenings in her life that are too painful for her to speak of? Maybe it'd be better for her if I just saw them for myself...perhaps later I'd ask her.

"What do you plan on doing with what you found today?" She broke the silence between us after a few short minutes.

"I'm not really sure....what do you think I should do with it?"

"Well, you could put it away in a bank. I think that would be a good idea. But you would need some sort of identification in order to open an account up. That's probably going to be the tricky part." she seemed to be thinking to herself. "I could check with Sid Matt...he's the town lawyer. Maybe he would know of where we could go to get all that for ya. Since the vampires, weres and shifters came out there's a whole bunch of ways to get citizenship. He usually comes in Wednesday afternoons for brunch. I could ask him then...." she continued on thinking out loud.

I wasn't half way finished with my meal before I was too full to continue. I decided to study the room and the faces that were in it. I picked up on a conversation taking place on the other side of the room.

"..well if she's hangin' round that Sookie Stackhouse, I suppose it won't be long before she's in some sorts of trouble. Seems like trouble just seems to find the Stackhouses..." I looked over in the direction of the conversation and saw two men sharing a table.

"I see what you mean...if ya just look at her you can tell there somethin ain't right. I mean what with all them scars on her face, she could of just broke out of prison for all we know."

"Well I don't know about all that Andy, but I guess it is possible. Can't be too sure about anythin now-a-days. Perhaps we should do a background check on her. Why don't you go over there and get some information out of her." I turned my head away before they could notice that I was listening in.

"Sookie...who are those men?" Sookie looked up at me.

"Which men?"

"The two over there....across the room sharing a table." I motioned my head in their direction.

"Oh those two? That's Detective Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborn."

"They're suspicious of me." I practically whispered as I watched one of them come towards my way. "They want to do a.. _background check_.."

"I thought you couldn't read minds unless you had physical contact?"

"I didn't read their minds, I over heard their conversation."

"Oh...wow you could hear that good?" I nodded _yes. _

"Wow....well those two...they are suspicious of everyone. They have nothin better to do. And you don't have to give them any information on who you are. Just let me do the talkin okay?" I nodded again. The man approached our table with a look of determination.

"Mrs. Stackhouse." he slightly nodded.

"Hello Andy, what can I do you for?"

"It's Detective...and well I just wanted to introduce myself to your new friend here." He looked down at me.

"Of course...Daniella this is _Detective_ Bellefleur.." He bowed his head.

"Pleased to meet you Daniella. Welcome to Bon Temps. Ya got a last name? And how long will ya be visitin?" he pulled out a small booklet of paper out and a pen.

"Now why would you need to know all that Andy?"

"It's Detective! And well...we'd like to keep track of...guests. You know... to make sure we don't have no trouble comin' through here."

"Are you sayin that Daniella looks like a trouble maker?" the detective looked stunned.

"Well..I...I..uh..No.."

"Because if that _is _what you are trying to imply Andy Bellefleur, you are the last person to judge any book by its cover! I can assure you that she is not an ex-con or any other title you are trying to place on her just simply because she doesn't look the way you feel _normal _should look! Now if you'll excuse us!" Sookie stood up from her seat and slammed some money on the table. " Come'on Daniella." She pushed passed him and took hold of my hand pulling me from my seat. We swiftly walked towards the door as the detective stood speechless.

"Hey Sook! Where ya goin?" Sam called out from behind the bar.

"I'll talk to you later Sam." then we were out the door and to her car. "Sorry about that. Andy could be quite the ass without even trying. If we didn't leave I'm sure he would of kept pestering us."

"I understand."

"Well lets get home. I could help you with some more of your self groomingand then we could watch a movie and just relax."


	6. Quite the Impression

The car ride back to Sookie's home was quiet. I fought back the urge most of the way to talk about her friend. I chose not to bring it up again just yet. It wasn't any of my business and being that it upset her so, I shouldn't bring it up until she is ready. I never had a friend before and I was beginning to enjoy the idea of Sookie being as close to one I think I'll find. I didn't want to spoil it by my curiosity.

Once at the house, we did as she said we would. After unloading all the items we purchased earlier, and hiding the 'treasure chest' as Sookie calls it, in a hole in a closet. Sookie helped me "pluck" my eyebrows to perfect arches. It was a bit painful at first but bearable. She then showed me how to apply some make up, although she expressed that she didn't feel I wouldn't need much of it on, I wanted to cover my scars as much as possible. During the process of showing me how to do all of this grooming, she taught me more about the "supernatural" world that exists amongst the humans. I found the Weres and Shifters to be most interesting. To take on a completely different form...to change your appearance completely...I thought that was fascinating. She told me about Sam being a shifter. Which explained the warmer touch he had than all the others I have come into contact with. Sookie then also explained more about the vampires and how their politics work from what she could understand of it.

When we finally finished, the sun had already set. She showed me how to wash all the make-up off my face before we went into the kitchen for dinner that Sookie called in and ordered over the phone. Pizza, it was quite delicious. When we were done I helped her clean up our mess. The more time I spent around Sookie, the more human I was beginning to feel.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas. You could do the same if you want, I picked you up some while we were at Wal-Mart."

"Which one's are pajamas?"

"I put them in the top draw of that dresser against the wall. When you're dressed meet me in the living room. I'll make us some popcorn and we could watch a movie." she smiled.

"Okay." I went back into the room I was allowed to stay in and went into the draw Sookie told me the pajamas would be in. I pulled out pants and a shirt that both felt soft and warm. I replaced the clothing I was wearing with these new soft ones and discarded the worn ones in a... "hamper" that Sookie also purchased at Wal-Mart. Tomorrow morning she is to show me how to do my own laundry.

I walked out of the room and to the living area where Sookie was sitting down on the sofa with a quilt wrapped over her legs. The air was filled with a mouth watering aroma that had made my stomach growl again, which I found to be extremely odd since I had just eaten. Sookie looked over at me and smiled.

"Come and sit. I already put the movie in and the popcorn should be done in any minute." I walked over and sat with her on the sofa. She handed me a part of her quilt and I laid it over my lap as well. In front of us was a moving picture screen like the one I saw in Merlotte's but a little bit smaller. I then heard a beeping sound off and Sookie got up to her feet. "Popcorn's done! I'll be right back."

Just as Sookie walked into the kitchen there was a knock and a bell ring at her front door. "Daniella! Do you mind answering that?" She yelled out from the other room. I did as she requested and opened the front door to reveal a pale blond woman wearing extremely tight fitted black clothing. She widely smiled, it was a bit frightening. I noticed right away that she was a vampire.

"Hello.." I choked out.

"Well aren't you a treat." Sookie walked up from behind me.

"Pam? What brings you here? Oh wait let me guess..Eric sent you."

"Hello to you too Sookie." She smiled.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you. Is everything okay?" Sookie stepped in front of me and I slowly moved myself back.

"All is fine....But it seems your new guest has made quite the impression on our sheriff. He wishes to see her. He would like for her to come to the bar tonight as his personal guest. Oh and you can come too of course." Pam sounded unamused.

"Well we already have plans for the night." Sookie quickly responded.

"No is not an option I'm afraid." the corners of her mouth slightly turned up.

"Like hell it isn't! Daniella and I already have our plans set. You tell Eric that if he so wishes to see her, he can call and ask in advance like everyone else. Not send someone here with a demand." She calmly stated. Then shut the door when she was done.

"He will not be happy." Pam shouted through the door.

"He'll get over it!" Sookie yelled back. And stomped back to the living room I followed.

"Gosh! He could just be so...so...ugh!" She grumbled to herself.

"Has Eric always caused you to be so....tempered?" She let out a sigh as she sat back down on the sofa.

"No. No, not always. There was a time where..." she paused in thought. "Well I'd rather not talk about that ." She stopped again. Her face looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then she continued. "He can just be so difficult sometimes. He's an old vampire set in his ways. And if there's one thing Eric is _NOT_, it would definitely be someone who takes in mind of human feelings. He wants what he wants, says what he says. To the point and as blunt as blunt can be. And how you feel about it is certainly not a thought in his viking head."

"Does he not feel emotions then?"

"Well, emotions are rarely expressed with vampires. They see it as a form of weakness. And since he is a figure of high authority in the vampire world. To show any kind of weakness could be fatal."

"So then lack of expression is in their nature."

"Right."

"Then it shouldn't be counted against him if this is his nature."

"...I.. I guess it shouldn't." She seemed almost taken back by my statement. She looked to be in deep thought. " I'm sure you'll have a chance to see what Eric is for yourself. You caught his interest so I guess that pretty much means he'll give you no choice."

"I don't see how I am of any interest of his."

"He's not dumb, he knows that you aren't human. I bet it's probably killing him not being able to tell what you are. But if he has any kind of knowledge of your world, there's a chance he'll know what your abilities entail. And trust me no good will come from him knowing anything. You can't say a word to him about any of it." she warned me again.

" It is highly unlikely that anyone other than you and I know about the Sirus world. Their idea of survival is based on keeping their existence unknown while studying and learning the behavior of other worlds. But I guess the less who know, the better."

" Wait, do you think they'll see your disappearance as a threat to them? I mean if they are so based on being kept a secret. Wouldn't they come looking for you?"

"It is possible. But sending someone to look for me here would increase the likeliness of exposer, which I don't believe they are willing to take such risk."

"But they were already willing enough to capture a human. What's to stop them now?"

"To make two trips to the same world in such a short period of time would not be smart."

"Lets say they do come. What will happen?" she looked worried. Which made me wonder if I should be as well.

"I can't say that I know for sure."

"Well lets not worry about that now. I'll go get the popcorn and we'll watch our movie." She got up and quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled. She sat back down and grabbed a black box with numerous buttons. She pressed one and the movie began.

"What is this called?" I asked as I took a handful of the puffy off-white stuff.

"Sleepless in Seattle...I thought it might amuse you since we're tellin folks you're from Seattle." It was a story about love and the lengths people go through to find that one love. I've never thought about being with another...I've never needed to. But watching this movie has stirred up feelings inside I never knew could exist within me. I felt my heart swell and longed to have big strong arms wrapped around me tight...

Half way through the movie Sookie's phone began to ring. She ignored it until it stopped. Then it rang again. She put the movie on hold and with slight irritation she got up and answered it. I could hear both ends of the conversation as if it were happening right in front of me.

"Hello?"

" Why am I looking at empty seats that should be occupied by you and your guest." the voice on the other end sounded even more irritated.

"Because you can't just go around ordering people to see you. Besides we already had plans."

" I wish you wouldn't make this so difficult. You already know how this will end."

"And I wish you weren't so obsessed over it." She spoke under her breath.

"Why? Are you jealous?" you can hear his smile through the phone.

"Not at all.."

"Because if you are Sookie...all you have to do is say so and I'll leave _IT_ alone."

"Eric is there a point to this call?" she sighed.

"You will bring her to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"I most certainly will not!" She slammed the phone down and walked back over to sit. She looked at me and smiled through her frustration as the phone began to ring once again. "Let's just finish the movie." She pressed a button and the movie resumed.

We got to the end of the movie, both of us had tears building at the edge of our lids. I wanted to know love, Sam and Annie looked so happy with each other after only meeting in face once. I longed to know what it felt like.

"Sookie, have you ever been in love?"

"I have."

"What's it like?" she placed the bowl of popcorn down beside her.

"Well...at first it feels amazing, like you're walking on air. Your head's in the clouds. But the higher up you are, the harder you fall and the worse it feels when you realize that the other never really loved you back. Your left alone to hurt and your world feels like it's shatttered..." tears were about to escape her eyes.

"But Sam and Annie..." I started but Sookie cut me off

"It's just a story, none of that really happens in real life."

"There has to be some real happy endings...right? Not all love could end badly"

"No, I guess not all do. But not enough end happy either." I guess I would never really know, but that didn't change my longing to feel it for myself.

"Do you have anymore movies about love?" Sookie half laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, but I'm going to head to bed. I have work tomorrow. You can stay up and watch them if you'd like. I'll pull some out for you."

"Thank you." She handed me a stack of movies and I looked through the titles. "_Gone with the Wind, Romeo & Juliet, Titanic, When Harry Met Sally, Ghost. The Notebook..._"

"There's more but I'm pretty sure you won't get through them all in one sitting." She laughed. "I'll put this one on for you first." She pulled Titanic out from the pile and I watched how she inserted it in a device and made a note which button she pressed to make it start. "Have a good night Daniella, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Sookie." I did not feel the need to sleep tonight. I had already slept some the night before so I was not feeling tired.

I was instantly sucked into the movie getting lost inside the story, feeling as if I was living it myself.

I was zoned out, taking in every word spoken. Then I felt my mind start to wonder off to thoughts of the blue eyed vampire I had met the night before. His strong features....his blond hair...

The movie was close to its end when I felt a cold touch on my shoulder from behind. It startled me out of my trance and I jumped quickly away. I turned around to find the tall blond vampire standing in the room with a grin across his face. My heart raced in my throat. I wanted to scream out for Sookie but my voice wouldn't allow me. Instead I stood frightened and speechless.

"Romance movies....I've never been a fan of them...giving false hope of true love. A bunch of non-sense." He slowly walked closer towards me. His voice was as smooth and calm as his beautiful blue eyes were. Nothing like the fierce ones that stared me down the first night we met. He was wearing a black shirt that hugged onto his body, showing off every curve and muscle. His pants did the same and my stomach twirled as I watched him close off the distance between us.

He was inches away from me now, my legs would not move me. My body was frozen though my blood had risen to an uncomfortably high temperature. I tried to speak again but all that seemed to crack out was..

"Sookie.." but before I could spit another word, he finished my sentence.

"Is sleeping...Yes I know and fortunate for me... she is not the one who I was hopping to catch awake at this hour." He smiled down at me as his fingers gracefully stroked through my hair.

"She's not?" I gulped back. He shook his head, his eyes were still locked on mine. They were pulling me in. I watched as he leaned in closer, his lips were now barely touching my ear.

"I've been waiting for you." he whispered and my heart fluttered. He slightly pulled back, tilting his head, then pressed his lips against mine. A rush of heat flooded over me. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers curled themselves into his gorgeous blond hair as I mimicked the motions of his lips. He wrapped his arms around me tight and lifted me up into an embrace. My feet were off the ground and his lips were back to my ear and with a raspy whisper he spoke again.

"I'll never let you go Jack....I'll never let you go.."

"Jack!?" My eyes opened and I noticed I was laid out on the sofa with the quilt covering my body. The movie was still on. I shook my head in confusion. I sat up and looked around the empty room and a wave of disappointment hit me. "Only a dream? But when did I fall asleep?" My heart sunk back to its original place.


	7. Abandoned Memories

I tried several times to get myself to fall asleep. I wished to see him again, in my dreams he was beautiful. I knew in actual life he would be too dangerous to approach. I never wanted to sleep so badly, but try after try, each sleep was short and dreamless. Before long dawn arrived and the sun was out once again for a new day. I continued to lay in silence while my eyes remained shut. I didn't want the night to be over just yet, it was so much more harder to sleep once the sun was piercing through the window.

Sookie was up early and I heard her stirring through the kitchen fixing herself breakfast. I pulled myself out of bed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you like the movies?" She asked as she poured white liquid from a container into a bowl.

"I fell asleep during the first one. I didn't get to finish it." Sookie laughed.

"I thought you would of at least gotten through one. Oh well, we can finish it tonight, if you'd like, when I come back from work. Or you could just finish it while I am at work."

"It's okay, I'll wait for you." I smiled.

"Okay then! Great....so would ya like some cereal?" I assumed she meant what she was eating for breakfast. I smiled and nodded. Sookie handed me a bowl, a paper box and the container of white liquid. "Pour the cereal from the box into the bowl, then pour the milk in and I'll get ya a spoon." I did as she instructed and took the spoon from Sookie's hand. It was cold, but still good. I guess anything would taste good compared to the stale bread I was so used to eating these past one hundred human years.

"So what do you plan on doing while I'm at work?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I could go back to my mother's old house and go inside...see if maybe there's anything left from her."

"Really? Do you think that's safe?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be."

"Well the house as been abandoned for so long. I'm sure it's probably beyond fixin' inside. What if the flooring collapses from under you..or above you."

"I have to at least try to see if there is anything of my mother's worth saving."

" What ya goin to do when it gets dark out? I'll be workin at least until eight tonight. There'll be no electricity in that house. It'll be too dark for ya to see anythin"

"Then I'll leave, I can walk my way back."

"Are you crazy? You can't walk that whole way....you never know what's lurkin out there."

"I'll be okay."

"No...I'll see if I could get Jason to pick you up. I can trust him to get you home safe. Although I can't keep him from opening his mouth while he does it."

"I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Daniella, please." She gave me a warning look. She wasn't going to let me go on my own.

"Okay."

"I'll call him around lunch. He's probably out working right now and with all them machines they use on the roads. He won't hear his phone anyways."

"Thanks Sookie."

We continued on with breakfast and then Sookie showed me how to use the washer and dryer, so that I could do my own laundry. It seemed quite simple. I made sure my mother's dress was one of the first items to wash. After I successfully got clothes into wash, Sookie went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. I waited in the living room for her to finish so that I could wash up myself. I turned on the television and sat down while I waited. I took hold of the box that controlled the television and scanned through some of the channels. There seemed to be a lot of talk about vampires on most programs. I stopped at one that read FOX NEWS at the bottom of the screen. There was a man and a woman sitting behind a table talking to each other.

" ..it just makes you think on what else is out there." the woman stated.

"I agree, I mean if you think about it, only a few years ago we had no idea than any of these creatures existed. And now with the great revelation of vampires and then the two natured..it does make you wonder if any of the other horror stories that used to cause our nightmares are true. Do they all exist? What about mummies, the swamp thing.... frankinstine...maybe even aliens? What if they are all true? And who's to say now that they aren't?" the man seemed to rant on.

"Exactly Jim, now on that note we are here with Jennifer Wallenton, a single mom of two from Kansas. She claims that aliens do exist and she can prove it. We'll have her abduction story and more right after this break." the picture changed to an advertisement and I switched the channel once more. There was a short brown haired man in an all white suit talking very loudly, at times he was shouting from the screen. He had a symbol of a gold cross behind him.

"..these...these creatures...these demonic beings are UNHOLY! They are not of God.... To have them live amongst us...to walk amongst us.....amongst our children, as if they are average Joe's.. is lying to ourselves about how dangerous they really are. To lie to ourself is still lying and according to God, lying is still a sin..... THEY do not deserve equal rights....because they are not our equals. In Geniuses it says that God had created man in his own image...and from man he created woman...Adam and Eve. Now NO WHERE and I do mean NO WHERE, in the bible does it say God created man, woman, vampire, werewolf and every other supernatural being in his image...NO because he did not create them! And if they are not from God himself....well now... that only leaves one other....Satan. Folks! It don't get much more evil than that, believe me. No one is safe anymore. Your neighbor can be a vampire without your knowledge, and you have no idea until it comes and feeds off of your children in the middle of the night...but by then it's too late now isn't it? We must put a stop to this unholy insanity. We as a human race must come together and claim back our lives....what is ours!...Our freedom! We must protect our young ones. Join the Fellowship in our fight for humanity..."

"I can't believe you're watching that crap...they are full of hate. They are certainly not christian I'll tell ya that much." Sookie walked in with her hair and body wrapped in towels. She must of heard what I was watching and came out without me noticing.

"What are they then?"

"They're extremists who hate what they don't understand. If they were true christians they would project nothing but love for all things wether they can be explained or not. The bible teaches us to love all...not hate. They're a cult, set out to kill vampires and any human who is with them. And now since the 'two natured' came out also, they're out for them too. I was captured once and then staked another time by members of the Fellowship, not to count all the other attempts to kill me and everyone around me with guns and bombs. There is no good or anything of God in them."

"Why doesn't anyone stop them?"

"They hide behind the bible and to be honest most people agree with what they teach. Vampires and Weres aren't exactly cute and cuddly like a CareBear coming out to the world would be. They were once just nightmares, and now those nightmares are real. It scares a lot of people."

"Knowing all of this now, the Fellowship scares me more than any vampire or werewolf. What if they find out what I am?"

"I doubt that they would even be able to tell....they'd probably get you just based on hanging around me." she half laughed but I didn't see the humor. "I'm going to get dressed for work, you should get yourself ready too so I could drop you off at that house." Sookie left the room to go to hers. I turned the television off and got myself in the shower.

Once I was fully showered, teeth brushed, hair combed out, clothes on and make-up applied to cover the scars, Sookie was ready to head out the door. We got in the car and she made way for the abandoned house. I wasn't sure on what to expect or what I would find. It could be possible that nothing was left at all. Either way I needed to know.

Sookie pulled up in front of the house.

"I'll make sure to have Jason out here waiting for you before the sun goes completely down. So be out on a look for him. He drives a black pick up truck."

"Okay, thank you again Sookie."

"Don't mention it. Be safe." I closed the door behind me once I got out and made my way towards the worn down house's front porch. The steps were made of cement, cracked and crumbling. The windows were all cracked or completely broken, with only a frame or sharp pieces of glass left. Most of the the house was covered in vines. What wasn't covered I could see what looked like some traces of yellow paint. Most of it had chipped and pealed away over time. The front door was boarded up with now rotted wood. I had to climb in through the broken window.

Once inside, I could see that the vines that covered the outside were also spread throughout the inside of the room I was now in. There wasn't much to the room, I could make out a fireplace against the east wall. The house smelled of animal and mold. There were some pieces of furniture left in the room that looked like they were once covered with sheets that were now on the floor with much debris. I carefully walked through, each step causing the wooden floor beneath me to scream at the slightest touch. From what I could gather, I was in the dinning area. My mother's memory was coming to me little by little as I walked through the lower half of the house. Even though it was dark and hard to see once past the few broken windows, I could still make out where I was. As if I had been here a million times before. The top half of the plaster walls were crumbling with only pieces held together by a dark green wallpaper. The bottom half was wood paneling that matched the dark wood floor through out the house.

In the next room past the foyer, was the living room. Portraits of a few of my ancestors hung on the dark colored walls. Some were torn at places and the others looked faded by the sun. More furniture filled the room but unlike the previous room, they were still covered by sheets. I removed some revealing some cushioned chairs and sofa that looked like they were once white but now a stained yellow. In the back corner I uncovered a large dark wood piano that also matched the flooring. I glided my fingers across the keys. My mother enjoyed playing and she played it well. She would always entertain guests that occasionally filled this room. I wish I could of heard her play....I wish I could of met her.

I continued through out the lower half of the house carefully, discovering a kitchen, a bathroom and a sunroom that was over-run by more vines and other plants. I looked through each of the rooms, taking my time. The kitchen was still fully equipped with silverware and china. Cooking utensils still hung above the iron stove. I couldn't tell if the walls were painted a light yellow or if they were once white but now stained by a leaking ceiling. The warped cabinet doors were mostly open or have fallen off. The bathroom looked in worse condition. The floor was covered with pieces of the ceiling that had fallen and broken tiles that had once covered more than half of the walls and floor.

I walked back to the foyer where the stairs up to the second floor were. Part of the bannister had fallen off and the steps didn't sound stable. But I continued up to the top where I stood in a dark narrow hall. There were no windows, there was only the light shining up from the stair case and from under the doors that lined the long hall. I walked cautiously checking the sturdiness of the floor before each step. I got to the first solid door on my right. I place my hand on what looked like a golden handle and turned it to open the dark wood door. It took some pushing before finally opening with a high pitched screech. I stepped into a bedroom that looked almost untouched by the decay and aging of the rest of house. As if someone was preserving only this room, everything was covered in white sheets. The walls were covered by an off white wallpaper with a deep red floral pattern. There was a large canopy bed that was draped with a see through fabric. The white sheets were still intact and only covered by a slight layer of dust that seemed to be claming areas of most of the room. There was one window in the whole room that was guarded by a heavy red curtain held back slightly to let in little light.

I removed one of the sheets that covered the furniture, slowly. Trying my best not to stir up too much of the dust it was covered in. The sheet revealed a small dark wood vanity with a large half oval mirror. On its surface, it looked like everything was still as it was left. A hair brush still had locks of long black hair stuck to the bristles. I picked it up, leaving its outline behind on the surface. I traced my fingers along the bristles and hair. I knew it was my mothers. I placed the brush back in its place. Next to it laid a pair of hair clips, perfume and some make-up. All still in its place never touched. At the bottom there were two small draws one on top of the other. I opened the first draw and found a gold box with jewels in-crested through out. I lifted it out and gently placed it down on the vanity's surface. I lifted the lid and found it filled with jewelry. Pearls mostly, silver and gold earrings, necklaces. There was a small velvet covered box inside. I picked it out and opened it. Inside laid a gold necklace. On a thin chain dangled a heart shaped gold pendent that was the size of a coin. It held a heart shaped ruby in the center. I took it with my fingers to look closer and noticed that it was a locket. I opened it carefully and on the inside of both halves was a script engraving. One half read "_My Dearest, My Love_." And on the other half it read, "_You have my heart._" It was beautiful. I pulled the necklace out from its box and noticed that the chain was snapped in half, a few links before the latch. I placed it back in its box and slid it into my pocket securely. I would see later if Sookie knew how I could have it fixed.

I set the lid to the jewelry box back down and placed it back in its place and closed the draw. I then opened the draw below it. There were two heavy thick leather books lying on top of one another. I pulled one out and opened the cover. It was a photo album. The pages were frail and had yellowed. The photos were of her family. Each page held two or three photos with script writing under each. The photos were all dated and each face was identified.

I spent hours looking through each photo in both of the albums. Most of the faces I knew from her memory. All of the photos she appeared in were refreshing. She was young and so full of life. There wasn't a single image of her not smiling. The last page was dated 1898 but only one photo occupied the page. There was an outline next to it where another photo used to be. It read "_My love and I, Spring 1898_" The photo that remained was of her sitting in a chair. She wore an elegant dress, one I've seen before. Her neck wore the very pendent now securely kept in my pocket. She was radiant.

Time seemed to have slipped by quickly and daylight was coming to a close end. I was so wrapped up in the photos that I didn't realize the sunlight fading. I heard a loud beeping coming from outside. I got up and looked through the window and saw a black truck idled out on the road. I had almost forgotten that Sookie's brother would come to get me at sundown. I heard the beeping again as I quickly gathered up the photo albums in my arms and carefully made my way out of the dark house. Once I was off the bottom step and onto the over grown grass I saw Jason get out of his truck and made his way towards me.

"Hey Daniella!" He smiled.

"Hello Jason." I smiled back.

"I was beginning to think a ghost or somethin got ya in there. I was afraid I'd might have to bust in that creepy place to rescue you."

"Sorry, I forgot that Sookie said she would send you at sun down."

"What cha got there?"

"Photo albums.."

"They look heavy, here let me help ya." He took the albums from my hands and started to walk with me back to his truck.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." I said as he opened the door and then with one hand guided me into the seat. He gently placed the albums on my lap.

"Hey don't mention it. It's the least I could do for being such a shit head yesterday." He shut the door and then got in on the other side. "Which I am truly sorry about, I was just in a bad mood."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." He started shifted the car and pulled away from the old worn down house.

"So why were you in that creepy thing anyways?"

"It used to belong to my family."

"Really? That old thing? But it's been abandoned for years, before my Gran was even born I think."

"I know."

"So is it true?" He quickly glanced at me.

"Is what true?"

"The house, is it really haunted?"

"No, I don't believe so. I was in there all day and didn't see anything."

"Maybe because it was during the day."

"Maybe."

"Since the house used to belong to your family and all...do you know what happened to the woman who used to live here?"

"No, I don't...do you?" I lied.

"Well one of the stories I was told as a kid was that the house swallowed her whole. She lived there all alone after her parents and younger brother died. They haunted the house and then one day just took her with them to the other side. Like one day she was there and then she just vanished."

"How did her family die?" I had no knowledge of any death in her memories.

"I don't know, I think like some random accident like attacked by wild animals or somethin like that. But then again there's also the story that she killed them herself or had someone do it for her. I guess no one really knows. I think town hall has an old news paper article on it in their records still. Me and my friend Hoyt did a report on the haunted house once in high school. I don't remember much from it though." I found it odd that I couldn't find anything in her memory of this. As if she had abandoned them or hid them from me somehow.

"Is town hall far from here?"

"No, but I don't think they're open now. You're better off trying tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for the information Jason. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Jason pulled into the drive way of Sookie's house. He quickly got out and opened my door for me, taking the photo albums from my lap and then taking my hand to help me out of the truck. We walked to the front door which he had the key to and opened it for me to go in. He switched on the lights and placed the photo albums down on the sofa for me.

"Thanks again for everything."

"Hey, like I said...don't mention it... I'm gonna head off now. You'll be alright here by yourself right?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good, it was nice seeing you again. Have a good night." He made his way out towards the front door.

"Goodnight." He closed the door behind him as he left and I heard him pull out from the drive way. There were still a few more hours left until Sookie would get home from work. I decided to just get comfortable and take a bath. I filled the tub with hot water as I discarded my clothes. I stepped into the water slowly then fully submerged myself under the steaming water after pulling the curtain around to close myself in. The sound of my own heart beat soothed me. Being half Sirusic allowed me to stay fully submerged for a while without having to come up for air. I closed my eyes and drifted away within myself as the sound of my heart beating continued to relax me. I felt at home like I was back in my mother's womb, letting the rhythm of her heart sing me to sleep. I thought back to the sound of her angelic voice praying. Sometimes she would hum to herself songs that her mother would sing to her when she was frightened at night. I allowed myself to drift off into a light sleep that put me into a dream.

I was in the dinning room of my mother's house. The room was filled with guests dressed in their finest clothing. They all talked amongst themselves, laughing. Some where intoxicated. I walked passed them unseen. I was there but to them I was not. Some of the faces I recognized from the photos. The room was dimly lit and the air was filled with the sent of food, wine and perfume. I walked into the living room, guests were gathered around. Filling every available seat while most were left standing. I looked over some shoulders and saw her sitting at the dark wooded grand piano. She was playing the most beautiful tune. I wanted to get closer. I moved myself past the on lookers and worked my way up right next to her. Her face was exactly like mine, but beautiful and full of color. She was focused on the keys her fingers gracefully played as if it were second nature to her. I studied her hands as they moved absorbing the heavenly sound that came from them. Then suddenly her hands were replaced by my own. I watched my fingers now dancing along the white and black boned keys. When the music stopped I looked up at the cheering guests. They were all facing me. I turned to look behind me and she wasn't there. I looked down and I was in her gown that she wore. I was in her shoes. I then felt a pulling in my chest. It was guiding me forward and I followed it as guest after guest stopped me.

"Wonderful Daniella! As always." A man smiled as he kissed my hand.

"Thank You." Came out of my mouth but it was not my voice nor my words. I pressed on following the pull. I felt myself grow anxious. Trying to push through the crowd not wanting to stop at anymore greetings.

"Daniella! Beautiful my darling! Just beautiful!" An older man kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Will you bless us with one more?" He smiled.

"Perhaps later." I continued forward, growing impatient. I walked past a mirror on the wall and glanced at it. I realized that I was in her mind. I was just along for the ride, viewing the night through her eyes. She was in control of what was happening. This was her memory. I felt the pulling grow stronger and her stomach turned with butterflies.

"_He's here_" She joyfully whispered to herself. We walked past the front door and then looked out to the large tree. I could see the silhouette of a man sitting on the swing with his back facing our direction. Her blood boiled and she fought back the urge to run to him as fast as she could in heals. She was happy...she was in love. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to know who he was. But the more I tried to push her to go to him the more I started to fade into consciousness. I could hear my heart beat again. I was out of the dream, I kept my eyes closed hoping I could slip back into it. But then something startled me inside. I had the oddest feeling that someone was there...close...watching.

I flung my eyes open I was still underwater and my black hair floated above me blocking most of my sight. I could of sworn I saw something yellow or gold flash out of vision. I quickly sat up out of the water and looked around. The door was closed and the room was empty. But I remembered closing the curtain. My heart raced. I stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hello!?" I walked into the living room. "Sookie?" I called out but there was no answer. I walked to the front door and opened it. The cold air rushed in, sending chills throughout my whole body. There was no one out there. I closed the door and walked into the room I was staying in. I was nervous. I looked at the clock and it was close to seven. Sookie would be home soon. I put on some pajamas and tried my best to occupy myself until she got home. I towel dried my hair and then retrieved my clothes from the dryer from earlier. After putting those away I sat on the sofa in front of the television again, changing channels aimlessly.

The wait seemed to take longer than I had hoped. By nine I heard Sookie pull into the driveway and I felt a wave of relief. I couldn't feel happier seeing her come through the door.

"Hey Daniella, how did it go?" She smiled as she threw herself down onto the sofa next to me. I debated on wether I should tell her I thought someone had intruded in her house while I was in the bath. I chose not to worry her.

"Great...I found some photo albums of hers."

"Really? That's excitin' did ya bring them back with you?"

"Of course....how was work for you?"

"Work is work, not that great in tips tonight. The only interestin thing that happened all night was Eric stoppin' by." I thought back to the dream I had the night before and felt my face flush. She looked at me, her face looked almost worried. " I don't know Daniella, something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have this sense that there's something going on with Bill that he's not telling me. I think Eric knows something and he's keeping it from me."

"Did Eric say anything to make you feel this way." Just saying his name out loud made my heart flutter. Who knew that one simple dream could cause so many feelings.

"Well no..but him not saying anything about it makes me suspicious...like he's avoiding the topic."

"Well if he didn't say anything then why did he show up at Merlotte's?"

"He was trying to get more information about you out of me....and since I wasn't going to give him any unless he gave me some information on Bill, he asked for you to go yourself to Fangtasia tonight."

"Tonight?" I almost allowed myself to get excited.

"You can't go....I mean, you could if you want to but you shouldn't. Trust me. He'll stop at nothing until he knows what you are exactly. He can't be trusted when it concerns you. He can't know." I knew she was right.

"I trust you Sookie. I won't go to Fangtasia." She just smiled.

"I'm gonna go change out of these clothes and then I wanna see the photo albums you found."

"Okay." She got up and left the room. I stared at the television and couldn't help myself from hoping that her warnings about Eric weren't true.

When she returned to the living room, we went through the photos together on the sofa. She seemed to be amazed by how many pictures there were. We went through the whole two albums and when we reached the finial page she paused.

"Well that's odd." she said looking at the only empty space throughout both the albums.

"That's what I had thought."

"Well maybe it just got loose and it's lost in the house somewhere. It's just odd that out of all of the pictures. That one is the only one missing....you should definitely check the area where you found these in." She didn't speak any further on the matter. She did however constantly bring up how much my mother and I looked alike. Although I disagreed, her beauty was far beyond the level I saw myself on.

Sookie fixed herself something to eat, I wasn't hungry. We then sat and watched Titanic in its entirety. It was a tragic story but beautiful. My heart ached for Rose. By the time the movie had ended Sookie was beyond tired and ready for sleep. I decided that I should probably get some sleep as well. Sleep was beginning to come easier for me even though it never lasted long.


	8. Admired

_**Would like to thank everyone for their reviews so far. Any kind of feed back is well appreciated, keeps me motivated to continue on with the story. Hope you all are enjoying reading "A World of Death" as much as I enjoy writing it. Keep the reviews comin' ;) Thanks again!!!... ****Now back to your regularly scheduled program**......_

*****

The next morning went by as smooth as the rest. Sookie was working the afternoon shift at Merlotte's and suggested that I'd go along with her so I could possibly sit down with Sid Matt Lancaster, who Sookie says is an old lawyer who knows everything there is to know when it comes to the law.

I sat in a booth by myself most of the time waiting for Sid to come in. Occasionally Sam would come over and start a conversation with me trying to keep me company. After an hour of being there, Sid Matt still hadn't showed up for his "weekly brunch". I decided that I'd wait one more hour before I'd leave and find town hall. The bar wasn't too busy, so Sam allowed Sookie to sit with me some while her tables were unoccupied.

"Still no Sid...I'm sorry he's usually in at this time every week."

"Maybe this week he decided to change his routine." I smiled.

"Maybe."

"Sookie...Do you know of anyone who could fix jewelry?"

"I think there's a jewelers in Clarice, why you ask?"

"I found this necklace that belonged to my mother, the chain is broken and I wanted to get it fixed."

"Really? You have it on ya?"

"No, its back at the house."

"What kind of necklace is it?"

"It's a gold heart shaped locket that has some engraving in it."

"Sounds pretty, I wanna see it when I get out of work." She smiled.

"Okay...afterwords do you want to watch another movie?"

"Oh I'd love to but I can't, I promised my friends Tara and JB I'd go visit them at their home tonight.....you're welcomed to come 'long if ya'd like."

"Thanks, but that's alright, I'll just stay in..Maybe read one of the books you have. If that's alright with you."

"Yea sure, but let me know if ya change your mind though." Sookie looked at the clock again and sighed. "Oh well I guess we're better off just callin' Sid Matt's office and making an appointment." I agreed, that would probably be the easiest solution. I was about to get ready to leave for my walk when Jason had came in with a friend right behind him.

"Well hey there Daniella! Didn't think I'd see ya again so soon." He smiled.

"Hello"

"Ditchin' work early again?" Sookie asked Jason

"No Sis, lunch break...if you must know...now move over or just move so me and Hoyt can sit down."

"Why don't ya'll get ya own table...preferably not in my section. Daniella and I are chatin and well...ya'll never tip well."

"Sookie what are you talkin bout!? I always tip ya good...now let us sit down."

"Fine." Sookie got up from the seat and I slid myself over in the booth closer to the window. Jason sat next to me while his friend Hoyt took the spot across from us.

"Oh I almost forgot, Daniella this is Hoyt...Hoyt..Daniella." He looked up at me barely making eye contact,

"Nice to meet you Hoyt." I smiled and he gave a faint one back.

"Hi.." Sookie pulled out her pad and pen from her front pouch.

"Alright so what ya'll havin?"

"I'll just have a basket of fries and a beer." Jason answered.

"And for you Hoyt?"

"Oh...uh a beer."

"Daniella? Ya want anythin?"

"I'm alright Sookie thank you."

"Well okay...I'll be right back." she walked off. I looked at Hoyt and he was playing with his fingers.

"So Daniella...I was tellin' Hoyt here how you were in that haunted house yesterday. And he was wonderin what it was like in there..." He looked up at his friend who was staring down at his own fingers.. "weren't ya Hoyt?" I felt Jason's leg quickly jerk from under the table.

"Ow! I mean...uh...yea..I was.."

"So what was it like?"

"Well there wasn't much to it really....although I did think it was odd that so much stuff was left behind in there. And all in order too. Not a thing moved in over a hundred years." I figured they wanted a story, who was I to deny them that. Hoyt looked up almost amazed.

"Really? ...Like ...what kind of stuff?"

"Tables, chairs...a sofa...creepy old portraits hanging on the walls. The kitchen still had all its cooking wear in it....now to think of it....I think there was a frying pan still on top of the stove, as if it was being used at the moment." I had them sucked in.

"No way!" Jason's mouth hung open.

"What about ghosts? Did ya see any? Is it really haunted?" Hoyt didn't seem so scared now to talk.

"I didn't see any, but then again I was only there during the day."

"Hey Hoyt maybe you should take Daniella there tonight....go ghost huntin' like that show on SyFy."

"Hell NO!" I felt Jason's leg jerk again from under the table. "Ow..Oh I...Well...I didn't mean no....Not that I don't want to go with you....I would....I mean I'm not scared or nothin'...I just...I uh....I have somethin to do tonight.." he was stumbling over his words as I watched his face turn to a bright pink. From the corner of my eye I could see Jason shaking his head at him.

"It's okay Hoyt, that place creeps me out too much to want to visit it at night." I lied. But only to make him feel better. Sookie came back with their orders and placed them down on the table.

"What ya'll talkin bout?" Sookie claimed the space next to Hoyt.

"How Hoyt here is too chicken to take Daniella into that haunted house tonight." Jason laughed.

"Hey, I ain't no chicken. I'll do it...just not tonight.....besides I don't see you offerin to take her."

"I don't need to, I'm not the one tryin' to get her number. " Jason laughed and Sookie joined him. I was confused, what number did I have that he wanted? Although I was feeling more human each day, there were still a lot of things I didn't know.

"Shut up Jason." Hoyt grumbled under his breath. His face was a bright red now.

"Well she don't have a number of her own, but she is stayin at my house for a while...well at least until she gets her own place here in Bon Temps." Sookie smiled.

"Really? So you're not just 'passin through' ?" Jason asked me.

" I was hoping I could find a permanent home here."

"Well hey, why don't you talk to Sam? He's the landlord of a few apartments. Maybe he could help ya out." He suggested.

"Actually I was thinking I could maybe clean up the house my family owned."

"You're jokin right?" Jason laughed.

"No."

"Honey, that place looks like if the wind blew too hard it'd come crashin down. It'll cost more to fix than to just simply build a new home." Sookie smiled.

"It didn't feel like it was in that bad of a condition to me."

"Well... I could help if ya want..." Hoyt took a big sip of his drink.

"What do you know bout fixin houses?" Jason asked as he threw a few fries into his mouth.

"Um...well...not much but I know a little. I mean it couldn't be that hard right? I could get Ralph to help too."

"Ralph?.. Ralph Tooten?..." Jason laughed. "Well that'd surely be a disaster...Sook why don't ya have Daniella give Alcide a call? He'd probably cut her a break since she's a friend of yours an all. He would definitely know what he's doin'."

"I don't know about that..."

"Why?" Sookie gave Jason an odd look and he seemed to know what she meant. "Oh...he can't possibly still blame you...." Sookie gave him another look. "Well...there's Shurtliff too...he did a pretty good and fast job on the kitchen."

"It's okay, I'll figure out something soon." I didn't want to bother anyone with my own issues. I couldn't be so dependent on Sookie's kind nature. I needed to start doing things for myself.

"My offer to help still stands." Hoyt finished his drink and seemed to be a bit braver with talking.

"Thanks Hoyt." I smiled.

"We oughta get back to work.." Jason sighed once his drink was finished as well. He shoved some more fries in his mouth and Hoyt reached over and stole a few as well. Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out some money and laid it down on the table before getting up. Hoyt did the same.

"Catch ya both later." He waved and started to walk towards the door. Hoyt was about to follow him but then hesitated before turning around back to the table.

"Uh...it was a pleasure getting to finally meet ya Daniella....I guess I'll be seein' ya 'round more often right? I mean since you're livin' with Sookie an all..." He was looking down at his feet mostly.

"I guess you will be." I smiled.

"Great...um...maybe we could...like hang out? Sometime? I mean we don't have to go to that haunted house if it scares ya...we could do somethin' else..." It was him that was scared I wanted to point out but I held myself back.

"_HOYT !!_" Jason yelled out from the door.

"Alright...uh I'll see ya soon then?" I nodded. "Okay great...well see ya...Bye Sookie." He waved as he turned on his heals to make way for the door.

"Bye!" Sookie spoke out. Once they were both out the door she laughed to herself and looked at me.

"What?"

"Looks to me like ya have a fan." she widely smiled.

"A what?"

"An admirer....he likes ya." She nodded her head towards the window. I looked in her pointed direction and saw Hoyt looking back at me before quickly turning his head away from my direction. "Ya don't have to be a mind reader to notice that one." she laughed as she stood up and shoved the money they had left into her front pouch before walking off.

I didn't know much about the human male behavior, especially when it was behavior towards the opposite sex. I couldn't see why he would admirer me, if that is what it was. I am pale with not much meat to the bones, scarred up and lacking much of a human personality. Sookie is mistaken. I decided not to think much more on the matter and start to head out for my walk that I've been wanting to take.

"I'll see you at home later Sookie."

"Where ya off to?"

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Walk? I could ask Sam if he'd give ya a ride home, I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, I want to walk."

"Ya sure? It's gettin' kinda cold out there."

"I'm sure, I think I could use the fresh air."

"Well alright, just don't get ya self lost and be safe." She worried and I was grateful for her concern.

"I will."

The brisk air was refreshing against my skin. I walked around Bon Temps for almost two hours before finding the town hall. Everywhere I walked I was stared at and closely watched by the locals. I got inside the Town Hall building and was greeted by a older woman with silver hair sitting at a brown desk.

"Can I help you?" She pulled her glasses down from her nose.

"I wanted to know if you had any information here about the abandoned house on the Monroe boarder?" she pushed her glasses back up and studied my face.

"I'm sorry all of our resources are only available to the citizens of Bon Temps.....so unless you're a registered voter or a tax payer here...which I know you're not.... I can't help you. Have a good evening." She coldly answered and then focused her attention on a book she had in front of her.

"That house was once owned by my family, surely that's has to have some meaning?"

"Do you have proof?"

"My name is Daniella Ellis..."

"Like I said, Do you have proof...I need physical proof."

"Well...no..."

"Then I can't help you. Bye now." again she went back to her reading.

" If you could just look up the name or a photo you'd see that I am related.."

"Please don't make me repeat myself...." She was annoyed. I knew I wasn't going to get far with her, so I left.

By the time I finally found my way to the road that lead to Sookie's house, the sun was already setting and the brisk air had lowered to an uncomfortable cold. My legs were hurting, my face and fingers were going numb. I quickened my pace to a jog so that I could warm my blood. When I got to Sookie's front steps I noticed an envelope stuck on the door. In an elegant script it read " _Miss Ellis _". I unlocked the door with a key Sookie gave me earlier. Then pulled down the envelope before walking inside. The warmth made my skin tingle.

Sookie wasn't home yet so I made sure every door and window was locked. I checked each room in the process to make sure the house was empty and there was no way for anyone to come in without me knowing. Once I knew it was safe I decided to take a hot shower to get warm. I made it fast although I would of liked to stay in until the hot water ran out, but I couldn't trust my hearing with the water running. Once dried, dressed and dirty clothes away in the hamper, I sat down on the living room couch and opened the envelope I had found on the door. I pulled out the thick paper and unfolded it.

" _Miss Ellis,_

_ I have taken the liberty in arranging a ride for you. You will be picked up at eleven o'clock tonight. The driver is to escort you to Fangtasia. Please be ready and dressed in your finest attire. _

_ E." _

My mind was telling me that I should panic. But a part of me felt anxious, there was that pull in my chest and it wanted to see him. But no matter what I feel, common sense is still saying _Stay away. _ And that common sense goes by the name of Sookie Stackhouse. I wasn't sure how I would be able to stay away with someone coming to escort me to him now. I tried my best not to worry about it, I was sure Sookie would know what I should do and she'd be home in a short time. Mean while I made use out of my time and helped clean around the house as best as I knew how. I was so lost in the dusting I was doing that I didn't hear Sookie come in the door.

"Hey!" I half jumped at her greeting. "Aww! You're cleaning, thanks! The place looks great." She smiled as she looked at the dustless shelves, dirt free floor and windows.

"It's the least I could do..although I'm not too sure if I was doing it right....I tried."

"It looks spotless so I guess that would mean ya did it right." She laughed.

"How was the rest of your day at work?"

"Okay, it was a little slow. But hey, Sid Matt Lancaster came in eventually for dinner. I made sure I got to chat with him before he was done with his food."

"What did you say?"

"Well I just asked really what the process would be if a newly out two natured or vampire wanted to become a legal citizen."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it wasn't that much of a process at all mostly just paperwork to fill out and a bunch of fees you'd have to pay. Mostly just fees. It'd all be kept confidential. He said it wouldn't take long neither and all we'd have to do is drop by his office and pick up the paperwork."

"That's all?"

"Yup! So how did your walk go?"

"Okay, Found the town hall."

"I didn't know you were lookin' for it..."

"Well Jason had told me yesterday that he remembers town hall having newspapers on my mother's house and what happened to the family who used to live there. I wanted to see them for myself."

"Did ya get to?"

"No, the woman there was not helpful at all. She said that since I wasn't a registered voter or tax payer of Bon Temps, she couldn't help me. She wasn't very nice either."

"That's a load of crap. Well once ya get all that legal stuff taken care of with Sid, you could march back up there and shove it in her face." She smiled.

"And that day can't come soon enough."

"Alright well I'm gonna go shower real quick. I'm supposed to be at Tara's in a half hour for dinner."

"Okay but before you do that, I have to show you something."

"Sure what is it?" I walked over to the kitchen where I had left Eric's note on the table. I picked it up and handed it over to Sookie.

"What's this?" She looked at the envelope.

"It was stuck to the front door when I got back." She opened it and read it. "He's got some nerve. I told you he wasn't going to leave ya much of a choice."

"Well what should I do? Should I go?"

"That's up to you, but to be honest I think you should come with me to Tara and JB's they won't mind having an extra person. But let's face it, ya won't be able to avoid him forever. You're goin' to have to go eventually, just make sure I'm with ya when ya do. I know how to handle him."

Dinner with Sookie's friends, Tara and JB and their small child, was pleasant. We had dinner that Tara had made herself. Fried steak with buttered mashed potatoes, string beans, corn on the cob and corn bread, I don't think I'll ever taste anything else that amazing again. I wished my stomach could hold more, I didn't want to stop eating. After dinner and after they put their child to bed, we played a board game, Clue. I found it to be quite entertaining. Throughout the night Sookie's phone would ring and she would look at me. I knew who it was. She never answered any of the four calls made. She would just simply silence the phone and continue on with what she was doing. Not before long it grew late and Sookie and I said our goodbyes and Tara sent us home with a plate of extra food. Sookie took her time driving back home.

"That was Eric who was calling your phone wasn't it?"

"Yup, and he left two messages, which I'm sure aren't pleasant ones."

"Are you going to check them?"

"Not now, I already know what he probably said."

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to apologize. Sookie quickly glanced at me as she drove.

"For what?"

"I don't wish to cause so much trouble. He is angry with you because of me and I apologize."

"Now don't go round blamin' ya self for all of this. If he wasn't so self absorbed and determined on figuring you out for his own selfish reasons, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

When we got to the house, there was no one there waiting and no notes stuck to the door. We both changed into pajamas and relaxed in front of the television for a while.

"Oh I almost forgot...show me that necklace ya found. I wanna see it." she yawned. I went into the room and pulled out the velvet box from under some clothes in the top drawer of Sookie's old dresser. I walked back into the living room and handed it to her before sitting back down. Sookie opened the box then looked at me with a puzzled face.

"It's empty."

"It's what?" I was stunned.

"The necklace isn't in here."

"That's not possible..." I took the box from her hands and checked it myself. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Maybe it just slipped out somewhere around here or at that house."

"No..I looked at it once more before putting it away in the top drawer under some clothes. It was there, I haven't touched it since."

"You should check the drawer then." I did as she said and pulled all the clothes out from the drawer. I even pulled the drawer itself completely out. But it was no where to be found. Someone had to of taken it. I thought back to the intruder last night. But I had seen the necklace after that. Someone had to of broken in again during the night or during the day. Or maybe they never left when I had thought they did.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure it'll turn up around here somewhere. You can usually find something when you're not looking for it." She yawned again. "Okay I'm off to bed, all that food we had is making me sleepy." I wanted to tell her about the break in I believed happened but she looked too tired. I would have to wait until the morning. I only hoped that the perpetrator didn't make another attempt during the night.


	9. Curiosity Killed the Cat

The sun did not greet me this morning. It was pouring rain outside and the thick dark clouds covered most of the daylight. Sookie and I had left early to get to Sid Matt Lancaster's office to pick up some paper work that would make me a legal citizen once completed. I was a little nervous before stepping into his office, but Sookie assured me that Sid had a "no questions asked" policy when it came to supernaturals. She said that he didn't fully understand the supernatural world and didn't necessarily agree with their equal rights but it has brought him in a lot of business lately. She said that his thoughts were that he'd rather not know what was out there as far as anything not exactly human.

When we went in to meet the older man he was very brief. He thoroughly explained the papers and what exactly they meant along with where I would be signing. He said that once the fees were paid and paperwork finished, I would be given the proper documents that would legally make me a citizen which included a social security number, photo identification and passport. Like Sookie had said he did not ask any questions regarding what I was, he was more concerned with how I intended on paying him. Sookie wrote him a check for the amount he was asking for which only covered half of the fees. The other half would be paid once he had the documents ready. I would give her the whole amount once we returned home. We left with the book thick stack of papers in hand only after an hour of arriving there. Sookie had to drive extra cautiously since the rain was still coming down and some of the roads looked almost flooded. I held the thick book on my lap and scanned through some of the pages.

"Would ya want me to sit down with you when I get out of work and go read it along with ya?" Sookie asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No, that's okay. I think I can understand most of it. Looks like it's mostly about the laws that I would have to abide by if I were a vampire."

"Well don't hesitate to ask me for help if ya need it." She smiled.

"Thanks Sookie." I looked through more pages as we drove. There were a lot of passages pertaining to vampires. It got my mind wondering to Eric. "I was wondering....."

"Yea? 'bout what?" Sookie looked over at me for a second before focusing back on the road.

"Have you listened to the messages Eric left last night yet?" she lightly laughed.

"No, I haven't."

"What if he sends for me again tonight?"

"Well I'll be home early, so if he does, I'll be going with ya."

"But won't he be angry with you? Will it be safe for you to be there?"

"Ya don't need to worry about me when it comes to Eric Northman, trust me. Besides he's really not that angry with me, just...frustrated."

"I though you said you didn't listen to his messages."

"I didn't."

"Then how do you know ?"

"It's complicated." she sighed and then looked at me while we were stopped at a traffic light. "Me and Eric...we're...we're bonded."

"You're what?"

"Bonded....meaning we've exchanged blood several times. He'll always know where I am and what I'm feeling and I can sense what he's feeling."

"Why would you exchange blood with a vampire? That doesn't sound too appealing."

"Their blood, if consumed can heal faster than any kind of medicine a doctor can give. I've needed his blood to heal from a few injuries I've come across.....we've also exchanged a lot during....well...ya don't need all the details.."

"You and Eric are together then? Like a couple."

"No...no....maybe we were once. But that's over, although the bond is still there.....and I guess in the vampire world we're technically married."

"You're married?"

"Like I said, only in the vampire world...I'm still trying to find a way out of it with the help of Bill. I say it doesn't count since I was tricked into it ....just so he could put his claim on me." She sounded as if she was getting angry with just talking about it.

The traffic light had turned green but she did not notice until a car behind us beeped it's horn and then she continued her focus on the road. She was silent for a moment in deep thought. Then she spoke again, as if she was having the conversation more with herself than with me.

"...to think I almost bought into it for a while. He had me believe that it was all for my own good....but when I needed him...when I needed _my husband_,...he wasn't there. It was then I realized that Eric will always be Eric and put himself first." She was hurt, I can tell by the sound of her voice.

"And Bill?"

"What about Bill?"

"He cares for you.."

"Yes.." she smiled.

"Are you bonded with him as well?"

"Yes." She thought for a moment then I could see her getting sad again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I knew if Bill was okay or not. I tried calling him last night, he's not answering his cell. I mean we're not together or anything...so if he's off with some other woman he didn't want to tell me about...I'm fine with that, that's his business. But I do care about him, so I'm worried."

"But you killed his other woman did you not?" she turned her head an looked shocked.

"How'd you know that?"

"When I met Bill....I got in his mind remember? He was reminded of the time where he had lied to you...I saw him vision his death...then you came and killed his torturer...."

We were now pulled into the driveway of Sookie's house. We both got out of the car and quickly ran through the rain into the house. Once we were inside she was back onto the conversation.

"How come ya never told me you saw all that? Did ya see anything else?"

"Well.....I don't think he's in Vegas. He felt guilty for having to lie to you. But I don't think he knew where he was going exactly either."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well I was already worried...."

"If you and Bill are bonded, then couldn't you just sense if Bill was in trouble or not?"

"Our bond isn't as strong as what mine and Eric's is."

"I'm sorry Sookie I should have told you sooner."

"Ya told me now, that's what matters......I've gotta get myself to work. You'll be alright here by yourself?" I nodded even though I wasn't sure if I would be okay. I wondered if the intruder would make another appearance. I still hadn't told Sookie about it, but it looked like she had enough to worry about now with Bill not answering her calls.

Sookie soon left for work and I was once again left alone in the house. Luckily for me the stack of papers I was to read before signing was extremely thick with a lot of fine print. I got myself comfortable on the bed and began carefully reading each page front and back. There were somethings I couldn't understand but they were addressed towards vampires. I had taken a few breaks in between the reading to grab something to eat in the kitchen and watch some television.

By the time I had gotten more than half way through the book of papers, night had fallen and it was almost seven in the evening. Sookie was due to be home in another hour or two, but I still grew nervous. I felt that the only time the house was broken into was at night. I made one more check through the house to make sure all was secure. I was growing paranoid.

I was settled in the kitchen reading more at the table while I drank some sweet tea Sookie made earlier that morning. Sookie's phone began to ring and I debated on wether I should answer it or not. It continued to ring a few more times before I decided to let her machine answer it but I listened in.

"Hey Daniella...It's Sookie. If you're there pick up..." I heard come from the machine that sat below the phone. I walked over and did as she asked.

"Hi Sookie."

"Oh Good you're home...listen I'm going to be working extra late tonight. One of the waitresses called out sick so I'm coverin her shift. Don't wait up for me. I probably won't get home until two in the mornin'. There's still some food left from Tara's if ya want it. Just put it on a plate and heat it up in the microwave for a few seconds."

"Okay."

"Oh and Jason may come by, the kitchen sink's been leakin a bit and I asked him to fix it for me...Okay I gotta get back to work I'll see ya later if you're not already asleep by then."

"Alright, see you later." I hung up the phone and went back to my reading which felt like it would be never ending.

By nine o'clock my eyes were too tired to continue reading, so I took a short shower and curled myself up on the sofa after putting Romeo and Juliet in to watch. Sookie told me it was a modern version of the story but I still found some of it hard to understand. I got up to the infamous balcony scene when Sookie's door bell rang. I already knew it was Jason. I quickly got up to answer it. I opened the door and found that there was no one standing there.

"Jason!?" I walked out on the porch and looked around...nothing. I knew I wasn't hearing things. I turned around to go back inside when suddenly I was covered by a cloth bag over my head. I screamed as loud as I could for help, but then my mouth was gagged, my hands and feet were bounded to one another so that I could not move. I felt large cold hands lift me up onto their shoulders. I tried to get into their mind but the images weren't clear...it felt as if this mind wasn't fully functional. Like it was broken. The only image I could recognize was.......cats??

My heart was racing. I've never felt more scared in my whole existence. I felt the cold air and rain gushing past me. Whatever it was that had me was moving extremely fast. I tried my best to kick and struggle but it was too strong, nothing budged its grip on me. When we finally came to a halt, I was completely frozen. My body was numb from the cold air. All I could hear was music and the sound of a crowd in the distance. I heard a knocking soon followed by a door opening.

"Oh no.." I heard a woman's voice speak.

"I did it Miss Pam!! I got her." My kidnapper spoke in a very thick southern accent.

"_Wait ...Pam?" _I thought to myself.

"So you did...good job Bubba...now come inside before anybody sees you." Her voice sounded amused. "Oh I can't wait until he sees this.." she laughed to herself.

I felt the warm air defrost my body once we were inside. The music was loud and vibrated my ears. I heard a door shut and the sound was muffled out and I could hear my heart racing.

"You're package has arrived." She spoke as if there was another person in the room. I waited for a third voice to echo the room, but it didn't.

"Where should I put her down Miss Pam?"

"Just hold her for one more moment, he's coming." I heard the door fly open and slam shut.

"Bubba? What is the meaning of all this?" a strong voice questioned with authority.

"Mr. Eric did I not do good?"

"_Eric! Of course!" _My body regained its feeling and I tried my best to wiggle out of the loose grip that now held me but it only caused it to grip tighter.

"Who gave you these orders?" Eric sounded angry. "Pam?"

"Hey don't look at me I'm just as shocked as you are." She laughed.

"No, you did Mr. Eric."

"Oh this just gets better and better." Pam laughed again, but then quickly stopped.

"I gave no such order."

"But you did Mr. Eric...last night. I heard you speaking with Miss Pam. You sounded angry and you said that you wished Miss Sookie wasn't always in the way so that you could bring her to you without the option to say no. So when I knew Miss Sookie wasn't home, I got her for you and I didn't give her a chance to say no like you asked."

"Or say anything for that matter." She laughed but then was silent again.

"Thank you Bubba, but next time...if it is not a direct order from me to you...you are not to take it upon yourself to do it. Got that?"

"Yes Mr. Eric."

"Alright, well might as well make the best of this....Bubba set her down on the sofa and then you are free to go. Pam get her untied and find something to change her in, then send her out. I must get back to entertaining the vermin." I felt my body be plopped down on a soft surface.

"Yes Master." She sighed and then I heard the door open and close once again. I could hear the heals of her shoes clicking closer to me then I felt her quickly untie my arms and legs. Then I heard her walk away. I un-gaged myself and pulled the cloth off from over my head. My eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around. I was in an office. I then noticed Pam inside of a closet scanning through some clothing. She was wearing an extremely tight red shinny

outfit that looked like it could be her skin.

"Am I going to be allowed to go home?"

"Eventually." She continued to rummage through the closet. "You really should think about putting on some weight...I don't think I have anything in my collection that you wouldn't be swimming in. Besides the fact that you'd look more appetizing with more meat to the bone....well at least you got nice sized breasts and ass going for you. " She bluntly commented. I remained quiet something about her speaking about how appetizing I could be made me uneasy.

"This should do." She pulled out a grey/tan dress that had black lace trim at the bust and along the bottom of the dress.

"Can't I just wear what I have on?"

"No. Now put these on." She tossed the dress and a bra at me. "Don't worry it's new, from what I can see you're not wearing one and although I'm all for less is more, I think you would look better with one. Now hurry and change I'll be right outside the door. There's a full length mirror behind the closet door if you need one." She quickly left me alone to change. I discarded my rain soaked pajamas and put the bra on first. It was black and strapless but still supportive and pushed them up to a height I did not know they could be held at. Next I slipped the dress on over my head. It too was also strapless and showed off a lot of my skin. The fabric was light and hugged around my upper body. The lower half was a lot more loose flowing and stopped right above my knees. I walked over to the mirror and gave myself a look over. The dress itself looked amazing but not on me...my scars seemed to have dampened its beauty. Pam then walked back in just as I turned myself away from the mirror.

"Well....It'll have to do. Where the hell did you get all of these scars?" She looked me over. I didn't answer. "Oh well nothing a little makeup can't fix... now for the shoes." She pulled out a pair of shoes that looked to be all thin straps. "Sit so I could put them on." I did as she asked and watched as she placed each one on and wrapped the straps around my ankle and then tied just below my calf.

"Ok stand up." I did and immediately caught myself on the arm of the sofa before falling over. Pam rolled her eyes. "They're not that high of a heel." She helped me up and I tried my best to keep my balance.

"Now to do something with that hair...." I felt her behind me messing with my hair.

"I don't understand why all of this has to be done."

"Because it'd be bad for business if the Master was seen giving his time to a complete disaster. Now hold still." She had a way of really boosting one's self-esteem. Once she finished pinning my hair up she then applied some make up. "There...now lets go before he grows impatient." She reached out to grab my arm and I quickly pushed my guards up. I did not feel the need to know anything going on inside of her mind. Once she had a hold on me she guided me out of the office and towards the music. I felt my nerves twisting in the pit of my stomach as we walked down a small dark hallway. The walls were painted grey and lined with horror movie posters. She pulled me out to a room filled with people dancing. They were mostly dressed in dark clothing and then there were some that didn't look like they belonged, like me.

Through the crowd I saw the profile of the tall and handsome vampire sitting on what looked like a thrown on a platform, looking over the crowd. It was surrounded by admirers, they seemed to be throwing themselves at him. I heard more than a few men and women offer their blood and body to him, but he looked unamused. He turned his head slightly and I saw the brief hint of a smile. If I had blinked at that moment I would have never seen it. I felt my blood begin to boil again as my mind wondered back to the dream I had one night. But I knew I needed to focus on my walking. Pam guided me up to him and the swarm of admirers were moved back by two other vampires, I assumed so that we could have our privacy. He was wearing all black, his pants looked to be the same material Pam's outfit was made out of.

"Miss Ellis, So glad you could finally pay visit to my establishment." his lips formed a crooked smile.

"I didn't get much of a choice."

"Yes and I do apologize for Bubba's behavior. He's a bit...simple minded...he does mean well."

"Mean well for who?" I snapped back. I didn't know where this fire was coming from but he immediately put it out once his tone changed to a more agitated one.

"This all could have been avoided if you had came when you were summoned." His eyes were fierce. He was still angry about the night before.

"I apologize Mr. Northman. Sookie has had my days and nights filled with events since I've arrived."

"Yes, I bet she's been quite the tour guide." His voice was cold and expressionless. " And please call me Eric....Speaking of Sookie, where might she be tonight? I half expected her to be crashing through the club by now to save you from me.....I hear you two have become quite the pair in such a short amount of time. If I weren't so positive on her sexual preference I'd surely be jealous." Pam let out a chuckle.

"Sookie had to work late tonight." I chose not to add comment to his other statements.

"I see.... Please Miss Ellis take a seat." He waved his hand to the empty seat beside him.

"Thank you and please call me Daniella." I smiled.

"Would you care for anything to drink......Daniella? Perhaps a cosmopolitan? I hear those are quite the rage with young females." His focus was on his business. His tone seemed as if bored.

"A water would be just fine thank you."

"Very well." He lifted his hand and motioned for Pam to get my drink. She rolled her eyes and sighed out of irritation before she left to the bar.

"So you have taken a residence in Sookie's home?"

" Not permanently. Sookie has been very gracious in helping me until I can make a home of my own." Pam returned with my water and handed it to me. Eric motioned to her again to leave us.

"So you will not be returning to Seattle?"

"No, I will not." He then turned his body to face me. His eyes piercing into mine. I felt my heart race and stomach turn. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his as much as I wanted to.

"Tell me Daniella....you're not exactly from Seattle are you?" Before I could give him an answer he continued.

"Because frankly you do not fit the... description. Your scent isn't very Seattle like." He was frightening, but beautiful at the same time. My blood grew warm. I only hoped that when I spoke my voice wouldn't fail me. If he were to know what I was.....according to Sookie he was something not to be trusted. And I trust Sookie's knowledge of this vampire.

" I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean."

He leaned his body in closer. His face only inches away from mine. "Don't you?" He broodily whispered as his fangs ran out.

I felt the blood boil up to my cheeks. He then moved in closer. His mouth was now close to my ear. I heard him take in air. According to Sookie these creatures didn't need to breath. I only assumed he was taking in my scent, perhaps getting ready to bite. Keeping close to my ear he spoke in a low volume so that only my ears would hear.

"My bullshit meter is going off. Might I inform you that it is not wise to keep information from me. I always have my ways of finding out." He inhaled once more then quickly met my eyes again. "But since I find you to be quite....." His fangs retracted. "...intriguing. I will give you a choice. You can choose the easy way or the hard way. Might I suggest that the easy way would be of a less.....painful choice on your end." he grinned.

His words were frightening but that didn't seem to change the attraction I had to him. There was something about his presence that felt so....familiar. I feel myself being quite drawn to him. Like some sort of magnetic pull. It seemed like he was waiting on my decision, but then I felt my mind being tugged at again like the night I first met him. He was trying to glamour me, but being only half human my walls are built a lot stronger. Certainly it would take much more of his will power to break them just the slightest. Unless I allowed him to do so at my own will. I saw the irritation in his eyes when he realized I could not be glamoured so easily.

"The hard way it is then." he leaned back into his seat and turned his focus back onto his business.

"Why me?" Was all I could push through my lips.

"Because Daniella...I know there is more to you than you're letting on. Normally I would care less, but you have sparked my curiosity."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, _Curiosity killed the cat_.." I remember the phrase from my mother, from what I could tell from her memories she liked to use it often. Eric turned his head towards me, his eyes studied my face and then he turned back to the crowd. He then spoke, but his voice had softened to almost a whisper as if he was talking to himself.

"But satisfaction brought him back." If my hearing was human I wouldn't have heard him.

"You may see your way out now Miss Ellis. But do know that this is not over. There will be no more avoiding me." I chose to remain quiet.

He then motioned his hand for me to be on my way as he did with Pam earlier. I placed the untouched glass of water down beside the leg of the chair I was in. I did not want to glance back at his face, so I kept my eyes forward as I took my leave. But then he called out.

"Oh and Daniella." I had no choice now but to turn my head. "That dress suites you well, keep it safe, who knows when you'll need to wear it again." He smiled and nodded his head. I slightly nodded in return and then quickly made my way out.

Pam was outside waiting by a car. "I've been ordered to take you where Bubba found you." she didn't seem happy about the task, then shoved my still soaked pajamas in my hands. "Eric may have taken it upon himself to give you my good dress but I'd be damned if you were to have my shoes too...hand them over." She was angry, she held out her hand and waited for me to untie and slip out of them so that I was now bare foot. "Get in the car." nothing in her tone made me want to be alone with her. I hesitated. "Fine then, walk." she smirked and walked back into the building. I looked out at the road and had no clue which direction I should go in. There were a few people standing in front of the bar waiting to get inside. I decided to walk up to them and ask.

"Excuse me, do you know which direction Bon Temps is in?"

"Yea, just make a left onto that road. It's 'bout a forty or so minute drive." a man wearing a fish net shirt and tight jeans covered in chains answered.

"Thanks."

It was still raining out and it was feeling colder, but if I was going to make it home anytime soon I'd have to start moving. I walked for miles on a dark road. Occasionally a car would pass but it would not stop nor slow down. I was beyond freezing and soaked to my core. I had no clue where I was, I felt completely helpless. I wished I hadn't of hesitated on getting in the car with an angry vampire.


	10. The Hunt

I kept walking despite the fact that I knew I was lost. But I thought that if I stayed on the roadside someone passing by was bound to stop and help. Or was it too much to think anyone else would be as kind as Sookie? My feet were getting tired and after two more cars passing without even a glance my way I gave up for the moment. I placed my pajamas on the ground and used it to sit on the side of the road. The rain felt like it was dying out. I curled my knees up to my chest trying to keep what was left of my body heat. I buried my face in my knees and hoped for the sun to rise soon.

Only a few minutes had passed when I heard a noise come from the woods ahead of me. It sounded like something or someone running. Then it stopped. I looked up at the road and did not see anything. I decided that the next passing car would have no choice but to stop for me. I swore to myself that I wouldn't use my ability to will onto humans but I was desperate. I had planned it all out, I would stand in the middle of the road so that they would have no other choice but to stop, then I'd make them drive me home. I stood up from where I was sitting and kept my eyes down the road waiting to see lights shine through the darkness or the sound of a car edging near. But what I saw and heard next was no car.

Down the road stood the silhouette of what I thought to be a man, standing on his two feet slightly hunched over, but it was too large and too hairy to be human. A loud snarling growl cracked through the silence and stopped my heart. I wanted to scream for help but I knew no one but this creature would be able to hear me. It stalked closer, its eyes seemed to reflect in the night. I turned to make a run for it but up the other end of the road appeared another one, but this one was moving faster towards me snarling and snapping in the air. I had no choice but to jump into the wooded area and try to run for my life hoping that I would lose them through all the trees and other plantation. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, trying my best to avoid falling. My heart was racing out of my chest and I could hear the creatures gaining speed. I weaved through the trees and further into the dark woods but they were still on my trail. Their growls almost sounded like mocking laughs.

My lungs were heaving and my legs were burning. I could feel them just behind me, being kidnapped didn't feel so bad now compared to this. Tears streamed down my face and I started to lose hope, my body was getting tired. I turned my head for a split second to see how close they were when my dress got snagged on a branch jerking my body back and sending me to the muddy ground. I scrambled up to my feet quickly to continue with my running but it was too late. The two creatures were now at a stand still in front of me. Their faces resembled that of a rabid dog's. Their mouths formed a smile as they showed off their saliva dripping fangs. They both stood on two feet, their fingers sported long sharp nails and they were covered from head to toe with wiry silver and black hair.

I could no longer hear their growls through the fast beating of my heart. I knew it was over but something in me would not give up so easily. In a blink I turned and sprinted away but I didn't get very far. I suddenly felt the sting of nails digging into my skin as I was lifted and thrown forward to the ground. My head landed hard on a rock and my vision blurred, I rolled myself onto my back. I was slipping into unconsciousness but I fought it back as hard as I could. One of the two were now dragging me by one of my legs, images of me as a late night snack filled its head. The more I tried to struggle the more its nails would dig into my flesh. I was screaming in agony as they laughed in victory of their hunting game. But then suddenly their roars went silent and I was no longer being dragged. My leg dropped to the ground but I had no more energy left in me to try to get away. There was something else out there moving fast through the woods. I heard my hunters let out a deep growl and then in a second I heard a few snarls and yelps. Then it was silent again. My mind was fading to black. I could hear faintly something walking closer towards me, but I didn't have it in me to open my eyes. I was drifting further and further away.

"I thought I told you to keep that dress safe." The voice sounded miles away but none-the-less I was grateful it was there. I was then consumed by unconsciousness.

I was gazing down at four bodies, three of which were lifeless. They were mangled and covered in blood while the other seemed to have suffered lesser injuries. It was a woman, she was laid out on her back. Her hair covered her face. I scanned her over and it looked as if only her neck was bleeding. I could hear her faint cries as her hand searched out for mine. I was at her side in a flash. I felt a pain in my chest that was filled with guilt and regret. I reached down to wipe the hair from her face when the picture faded.

My eyes slowly opened, my vision was still blurry and out of focus. I felt disoriented, I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened. I was laying on my back with my head propped up on something soft. When my sight gained focus I noticed I was in a dimly lit room and wrapped in a warm blanket. I realized that I was wearing nothing but my underwear underneath. I was on a sofa, I looked around and saw that the dim light was coming from a small lamp on top of a desk. I tried to sit up but my sides were sore along with my head. I lifted my hand up and touched my forehead which was now covered by cloth and tape. My sides were covered by the same. I suddenly remembered what had happened.

Just then the door opened and in walked Eric. He was no longer wearing the dark clothing I saw him wearing earlier. Instead he was in a red t-shirt that read _Fangtasia _across the front and jeans. Even in casual clothing he looked breath taking. I immediately shook the thought from my head.

"I didn't expect you to be conscious so soon." He coldly spoke as he sat himself behind the lit desk.

"You saved me..." It was more of a realization to myself than a question directed towards him, but how was he to know.

"I did."

"Why?" I watched as a crooked grin stretched across his mouth.

"Normally I would ask the same question, but keeping in mind that I have yet to solve the puzzle, which is you..... I couldn't very well have you die on me just yet, now could I? "

"But....how did you find me?" He got up from his seat and walked over towards me.

"A lucky guess..." He squatted down at my side, but yet he was still towering over me. His beautiful blond hair flowed down past his shoulders and I had to fight every urge in me that wanted to lift my hand and run my fingers through it. With thoughts on my hands I noticed that something didn't feel right. I lifted them both up from the covers and saw that the key was missing. The silver cuff bracelet was gone.

"Relax, it's safe."

"You took it?"

"I found the designs on it quite interesting. I've never seen anything of its kind before so I had Belinda remove it and take it to a specialist I know of to be examined. You'll get it back..besides you should rethink your metal of choice in jewelry if you plan on being around vampires." He smiled. I felt anger start to rise in me.

"Oh believe me..I don't plan on it! And you can't just go around stealing someone's jewelry just because you find it interesting!" I tried to sit up again but the sudden pain in my head kept me down. I knew the key wouldn't work without the touch of a Sirus native, so I didn't worry about that. But what worried me was what if this "_specialist _" could figure its origin out.

" It was not stolen, just simply borrowed for educational purposes." I closed my eyes, my head was causing me to feel dizzy. "You should try to relax. You did hit your head pretty bad." I felt his fingers lightly graze across where I was bandaged then travel to my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes have now softened and were fixed on my black hair that was now tangled around his fingers. The softness disappeared once he realized I was watching.

"What were they?"

" Weres"

"You mean as in werewolf?"

"Yes but they were not born a werewolf. They were turned and very young."

"Did you kill them?"

"I did.....does that upset you?"

"No...should it?" I was actually relieved to know that they would no longer be lurking around hunting on the innocent as game. He slightly smiled but then his face grew serious.

" Don't you know you shouldn't be out walking around when it's a full moon night? Has Sookie not warned you at all about anything?" his tone was scolding.

"She's warned me about you." the words shot out before I could stop them. I waited for him to get even more angry but instead he let out a heart felt laugh.

"Did she now..." he was amused.

"And I had no idea there was a full moon tonight, AND its not like I chose to walk on my own...I was left to walk." he was quiet. His face grew serious again and his eyes were back to their fierce selves.

"Pam." He spoke out her name as if she was already in the room. Within seconds she was walking through the door. He did not turn his focus off of me. He spoke to her in another language and although I could not understand a word of their back and forth conversation, I could tell he was furious. When he finished speaking she left quietly.

"She's very loyal but can be spiteful sometimes." he stood up from his squatting position. "We should get going, dawn is approaching and Sookie has been worried." I slowly sat up trying to ignore the pain from my head and sides. I held the blanket up to cover myself.

"What should I do about clothes?" He walked over to his desk and picked up something and tossed it at me.

"That should do." It was a black t-shirt with bright pink lettering on the front that said _Fangtasia _and on the back it said _The Bar with a Bite. _Eric turned his back to me and I quickly slipped the shirt over my head and then put my arms through the sleeves. I stood up on my feet that were extremely sore, but I bit my lip and dealt with it. The shirt was extra long on me, stopping and inch below my knees. I pulled my hair out from under the shirt and then Eric turned around looking me over.

"You should not be able to stand on those feet just yet."

"I can manage." he walked back over to me. "Sit" he demanded and I did he knelt down and lifted my leg that was wrapped up. I forced my walls up trying my best to stay out of the vampire's mind. Pam then walked in the door with car keys in her hand. Eric held up one of his hands for her to wait. He examined the bottom of my foot from my view I could still see hints of dried blood along the top. He then slowly peeled back the bandage that covered the wounds around my ankle. My stomach was turning, I had no clue how much time as passed for me to heal. I only hoped it was not enough time.

"I thought you said you weren't going to give her any blood." Pam snorted.

"And I didn't." he shot back. He set my foot back down and then looked at me with a crooked smile. He then spoke a few words to Pam in the same language he used before. I studied his expression but it did not give much away on what he was saying. He then stood up and reached for my hand. "Well Daniella, looks like you're on a fast road to recovery." He pulled me up to my feet. Pam then handed him the keys.

"Let's go." He kept my hand in his as he guided me out of the office and through a backdoor that led outside where there was a car waiting. The rain had completely stopped and all that was left of it were a few puddles scattered through out the parking lot. He opened the car door and helped me in the toasty warm car, then closed the door once my feet were out of the way.

"You sure you don't want me to take her?" I heard Pam ask as he walked over to the drivers side.

"That didn't work out very well the first time now did it?" She didn't answer. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He nodded to her and got in the car.

He was driving incredibly fast but I felt safe with him. I laid my head back on the seat and watched the scenery quickly pass by the window. He did not speak and the sound of the car's hum was putting me in a trance. I felt my eyes grow heavy, I was exhausted.

Before I knew it I was waking up to the sound of a car door shutting. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sookie's house, the lights were all still on. She was up. Eric opened my door and then lifted me out of the car. He then carried me up the front steps. Without thought, my head rested on his shoulder. Even though I was on the verge of sleep, I kept myself awake enough to block out his mind. I heard the door open which was soon followed by Sookie's voice.

"DANIELLA! Oh thank God!"

"_Eric_, sounds more appropriate." he remarked. I wanted to laugh at his attempt of a joke but I was too tired to even open my eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sookie was angry.

"Bubba.." was all I could get out of my mouth. I wanted to tell her the whole story so that she didn't completely blame Eric.

"Bubba?...Bubba's here?"

"Was...." he corrected her.

"He did this?"

"Of course not, weres did...well..not full blooded ones....luckily for us she's a fast healer." I could hear the smile in his voice. Sookie didn't speak any further. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Dawn's almost here and I'm sure you'll get the whole story once she wakes up. For now just tell me where to set her down so I could be on my way."

I felt him place me down on the bed and then pulled the covers over my body. My walls fell and my mind relaxed as I started to drift away to sleep.

"Thank you." I spoke before I had completely fallen under.


	11. Not so Bad

When I had finally awoke from my deep sleep the sun was already up and at full shine. The happenings of the night that had passed felt like a dream, but when my head started to throb, I knew all too well that it wasn't. I sat up slowly and noticed I was still in Eric's shirt that was covered in his scent. I couldn't stop the smile that grew across my face. Maybe Sookie was wrong about him. Although there was the obvious danger of being a vampire....he didn't seem as bad as Sookie has been making him out to be. Yes he did slightly threaten my life but he also saved it. He cared enough to clean me of the mud and blood, bandage me up and take me home himself. He couldn't be all bad...could he? I heard Sookie coming towards the bedroom.

"Good morning." I smiled once I saw her in the doorway.

"More like good afternoon..well almost evening..how are ya feeling?" she studied my forehead.

"Fine, have a bit of a headache but fine.....What time is it?"

"It's three thirty." she walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Really? I think that's the longest I've ever slept....maybe I should hit my head more often." I smiled and she lightly laughed.

"Can I?" She asked as she reached over to the bandage that still covered my forehead. I nodded. She gently removed it from my skin and I got to see the blood that had stained the cloth through. "Wow.."

"What?"

"Well.. there's not even a scratch left. I don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"If you can heal like this without a trace of a mark left behind, then how did ya get all these scars? I mean I know ya said they were caused by experiments, but wouldn't ya been able to heal?" I dreaded thinking back to the torture I endured on Sirus for their own educational purposes.

"Mere scratches or gashes are in no comparison to the cause behind these scars....it's hard to describe the kind of instruments they used because nothing in this world resembles them....well, as far as I know. But it was not only special instruments they used, they used several different chemicals as well. I guess you could say I was like their own personal lab rat. They did a lot of different tests on my body, most of which I did heal from. The marks left that you see are the few that I don't think will ever go away."

"What exactly did they do?" I hesitated for a moment but then felt that it'd be a lot easier to just shower her briefly.

"I can show you." I told her as I grabbed hold of her hand. I projected out images to her of a few experiment processes. I tried to leave the more graphic ones out. I showed her how they would remove sections of my flesh, muscle, and bone to examine. Then I showed her the least of the chemical tests. It was a dark purple liquid they held in a glass vial. They placed several drops on each of my appendages and watched as it would rapidly disintegrate my flesh down to the bone. Sookie flinched her hand away from my grasp and gaped at me.

" Oh...my...gawd!" her mouth hung open "Did ya feel it at all?"

"I've felt it all. I was not sedated because they did not want it to interfere with the results."

"That's just....awful...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry...you didn't do any of it" I smiled.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened last night."

" Can I tell you later? I really need to use the bathroom and I wanted to take a shower. "

"Oh of course. Okay well I'll leave ya to that." She got up from the bad and made her way out to the door. " I'm really glad you're okay and home safe." She smiled.

"So am I."

Once she was out of the room I got my self up out of bed and went to the bathroom. I pulled Eric's shirt off and looked down to my sides that were still covered with blood stained bandages. I removed them and looked for marks but there was none. I tossed the bandages in the waste basket and got myself in the hot shower. I knew of no better feeling than the feeling of hot water rushing over my body, but then I thought back to last night. Being in his arms....being carried back to safety.....back to my bed.......

"Daniella! I'm making something to eat before I leave for work! Would ya like a sandwich?" Sookie yelled through the door and I jumped out of my deep thought.

"O...Okay."

I finished up with my grooming process before sitting with Sookie at the kitchen table. She had a sandwich out on a plate made and waiting for me along with a glass of milk. I observed it before picking it up.

"Peanut butter and jelly." She stated.

"Thank you." I smiled. She watched me as I took the first bite. I knew she wanted to talk about last night badly. The question was written all over her face. I put the sandwich down and took a quick sip of the milk before speaking.

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes...well..ya don't have to tell me right now if ya don't want to. It can wait." I didn't want to make her wait, besides I wasn't that hungry so I could wait to finish the sandwich.

" I was kidnapped..."

"Wait! What!? By who? Eric?" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"No, Eric had no idea about it. It was..." I tried my best to remember his name...it took me a minute. "Bubba I think that was his name."

"Bubba? Bubba kidnapped you? But he only does what he's ordered to...Eric had to of...." I cut her off

"No he didn't have me kidnapped. From what I understand Bubba had overheard Eric speaking to Pam...he was angry about his summons being ignored. Bubba took it upon himself to retrieve me, thinking it would make Eric happy....at least that's what I got from it."

"And I bet he was."

"No... actually he sounded quite angry about it. Sent Bubba out and had Pam untie me then give me some of her clothes to wear."

"Untie you?"

"Yes. I was bagged, gagged and tied."

"Gosh, that must have been scary for ya..."

"Not as scary as the werewolves."

"They were in Fangtasia?"

"No, I was walking back home and got lost....two of them came out from no where.."

"Why were ya walking? Eric made you walk home?" She sounded irritated. She wanted to blame him and I couldn't understand why.

"He's not to blame for me walking. I guess that would be my own fault. He had ordered Pam to drive me but I hesitated to get in the car with her. She seemed angry about the dress of hers that Eric had told me to keep and well I felt uneasy about getting into a car alone with an agitated vampire. So when I didn't get in right away she got even more mad and left me to walk...so I did. I don't think Pam likes me very much."

"She'll warm up to ya....so what happened with the weres?"

"Well they chased me deep into the woods, like it was some sort of hunting game to them. I remember being picked up and thrown, then my head landing on a rock. Then I was being dragged along, but everything else after that seems faded. I can remember waking up in Eric's office...I was cleaned from all the mud and blood. And my wounds were aided to. Then he drove me back here."

"So Eric saved ya?..." I nodded. "But how did he know where to look?" She seemed to be asking herself rather than me but I answered anyway.

"I don't know..a lucky guess?"

"He didn't have ya take any of his blood did he?"

"No." She looked confused.

"Well you're okay and safe now so that's all that matters. I can't even begin to explain how worried sick I was...I should have known Eric would be involved in it...he was so determined to get you alone.......none of this would of happened if he wasn't so self centered..." She was ranting again...but I wasn't sure if she was directing it towards me anymore.

"He's not that bad of a man." She looked at me like I had just knocked her over the head with a hammer. " I mean he did save my life..." _He also threatened it, _but I chose to leave that part out. Besides doesn't the saving part cancel that out?

"Well...lets just hope he didn't have his own agenda and holds the fact that he did save ya over your head...I have to get ready for work." She snapped at me before she got up and left to her room. I finished my sandwich then washed the dishes that were left in the sink.

I decided that I had better get back to reading all that paper work I got from Sid Matt Lancaster. So I picked up the stack of paper from the kitchen table and carried them back to my room. I sat down on the bed and tried to read some but it was hard for me to focus. All the passages about vampires had my mind thinking back to Eric. I wondered when I would see him again. Sookie walked to the doorway of the room. She was dressed in her Merlotte's uniform and was ready to leave.

"Daniella, I'm sorry for my attitude before, it wasn't directed towards you."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Well I have to go now, make sure the doors are locked. I left my cell number and the number to Merlotte's by the phone. Call if you need me for anything...I'm going to be working late again tonight. You'll be fine though right?"

"I'll be fine...thank you Sookie." She waved before walking away. I heard her car take off.

I gave up on reading after an hour. The sun had already set so it was dark throughout the house as I made my way to the living room. I felt anxious. I knew all the doors and windows were shut and locked but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was going to be lurking through the house. I flipped on the lights once I got to the living room. I had almost expected something to be there waiting for me but there was nothing. I sighed then laughed to myself on how paranoid I was becoming. I shook off the anxious feeling and went over to the TV. I didn't get to finish watching Romeo and Juliet last night so I put it back on and curled myself on the sofa with a blanket. I didn't know how to bring it to the part I last saw so I just started it over again from the beginning. The story was making more sense the second time around. I got to the party scene when there was a knock at the door. It made my heart freeze in its place along with my body. Then the door bell rang a few times. I pressed the pause button on the controller and hesitated to get up. I battled within myself to answer but it didn't seem like whoever was on the other side was going to go away. I slowly got up and with my heart now racing I forced myself to the door and cracked it open letting the frigid air seep in. Then I sighed with relief when I saw a face I knew waiting.

"Hey Daniella!" He had a huge smile across his face.

"Hello Hoyt. What brings you here?"

" Well..uh.. Sookie told me that ya been left here alone and that I should uh come by to keep ya company. If that's alright with you of course.....I brought food." he nervously smiled and held up a white plastic bag that had to white foam containers in it. I smiled back. It'd be nice to have someone else around, maybe I wouldn't be so paranoid if I wasn't alone.

"Well only since you were nice enough to bring food, I'll let you in." I joked. I surprised on how human I was starting to feel. Hoyt looked as if he wasn't sure if I was being serious or not. "It was a joke Hoyt...come in."

"Oh...right..." he let out a nervous laugh and walked in. I closed the door. Hoyt was already making his way to the kitchen and pulled out two plates. He knew his way around. "I hope ya don't mind, there's not much of a choice at Merlotte's but burgers and fries...If ya'd like somethin else..there's this italian restaurant the next town over I could take ya to. "

"This is perfect Hoyt...thank you. You're very sweet." I watched as his face grew flushed. As he transferred the food from the containers onto the plates I grabbed us cups and sweet tea.

"So what were ya watchin before I interrupted?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Really? Wait is it the one with Leonardo Dicaprio in it?"

"Yes."

"Wow I haven't see that since high school I think."

"Well do you want to go and watch it while we eat?"

"Sure.." Hoyt picked up both the plates and I grabbed our cups of sweet tea and walked into the living room.

"It's already thirty minutes into the movie, if you want we could start it from the beginning."

"No, it's alright I've seen it before I think I could pick up from where ya left off."

We sat down next to each other on the sofa and he placed my plate of food on my lap after I put our cups safely down on the floor beside us. I pressed play on the controller. We ate as we watched the movie, occasionally I would catch him looking at me and he would quickly focus back onto the movie. When we were finished eating I went to take his cleaned off plate to bring to the kitchen but he stopped me.

"It's okay, I'll do it." He smiled as he got up and took my plate from my lap. When he got back from the kitchen he sat back down on the sofa but this time he sat closer. He seemed to be nervously fidgeting with his hands as the movie went on. I noticed he wasn't paying as much attention to the movie as he was paying attention to me. I tried not to notice but it felt like his eyes were going to burn holes into the side of my face. I then felt him, after much hesitation, wrap his one arm around my shoulder and lean in closer. I saw him envisioning my lips pressed against his. I quickly shut his mind out and leaned myself away while trying to focus on the movie which had taken an even tragic turn. Romeo didn't get the message that Juliet wasn't really dead.

Without a word Hoyt pulled his arm back to his side. I felt the tears inching closer as I screamed inside for Romeo not to drink the poison. My inner self yelled for Juliet to wake up in time, but she didn't and the lump in my throat released the flood gates and the tears came running down my face. I then felt Hoyt take my hand in his. I saw a memory of his, the last time he watched this movie was with a red headed girl, she looked young. They were teenagers. He had pulled the same moves with her, but she had allowed him to go a lot further than I would ever. I turned my head and he was a lot closer now, practically on top of my. I pulled myself away just before he could connect his lips with mine. He looked at me confused....embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I mean you're just so....." He was stumbling again. Just then the door bell rang. I went to get up to get it without hesitation but Hoyt beat me to it. "I'll get it, just to be safe." He walked away and I let out a breath. I felt awkward.

"Can I help you?" I heard Hoyt question whoever was at the door.

"You can, I'm here to speak with Daniella." The voice sent chills throughout my body.

"Well she's......hey! Wait!" I got up to see what was going on and turned to see the very large blond vampire suddenly appear in the room. Hoyt came marching in. "HEY pal! Ya just can't storm in here like that." He sounded agitated. I looked up and the second his blazing blue eyes met mine, I was speechless.

"I just did." Eric smiled showing his fangs. Hoyt took a half step back. Eric then looked around the room before meeting his eyes with mine again. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Actually ya did...Maybe you should leave."

"Hoyt it's okay......." I glance back at Eric who then gave me a smirk before retracting his fangs.

"Maybe it is you that should leave....Hoyt."

"Yea I don't think so."

"Hoyt, maybe you should go." If Eric could kill two werewolves in a split second, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be much of a fight for Hoyt.

"Fuck that! I'm not about to leave ya here alone with some hungry vampire." Hoyt quickly walked over to stand in front of me as if to guard me from Eric.

"I just ate actually." he smiled.

"Hoyt really....it's okay." I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. He was thinking about driving a stake through the beautiful vampire standing in front of us. " You really should go." He turned to look at me.

"You're serious.."

"Yes, Hoyt I am. Thank you for the dinner and for coming here to keep me company. But I think it'd be a good idea if we continued this another night...maybe tomorrow?"

"But.."

"I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine...if that's what ya want." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. " Goodnight Daniella." He then turned and headed for the door.

"Good night Hoyt." Eric's cold tone should of froze me over but instead it caused my blood to boil. Hoyt slammed the door behind him and I could hear him starting his car. Eric gave me a victorious smile. He was dressed in fine clothing. A black suit jacket over a tight deep blue button down shirt that was tucked into black slacks. The shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and I found myself staring at the part of his chest that was exposed.

"Daniella.." He nodded.

"Eric." He studied my face as he walked slowly closer. He stopped inches in front of me.

"You were crying.."

"I was watching a movie.." I went to wipe my still wet cheeks but he stopped me and grazed the back of his cool hand over the wetness from my tears. My heart was racing. I saw the image of myself laid out on the ground. My head was covered in blood. He then dropped his hand.

"Your head has healed quite nicely. Not even a mark left."

"It has.." I tried to swallow back my nervousness. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For everything....I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Yes, well I'm sure there's a way you could repay me later...." He took a few steps back and then sat himself down on the sofa.

Of course I would have to owe him something in return...Maybe Sookie was right...maybe he was going to use this to hold over my head to get what he wanted out of me. I was naive to think he saved me out kindness.

"I hope I didn't ruin your little date with the human." He picked up the controller for the TV and turned the power off.

"No...It wasn't...I mean we're not...." I was stumbling. "Why are you here?" he let out a light laugh.

"I wanted to check on the status of your recovery and to give you this.." he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out something wrapped in a thick grey fabric. I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it. It was my bracelet. "I told you that you'd get it back."

"But I thought you said you had it taken to be analyzed by some specialist?"

"And I did."

"And?"

"And what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Did your specialist have anything to say about it?" I felt my nerves kick up a notch.

"Well I'm still waiting on his theories......you seem nervous... afraid of what I might find out?"

"What? No...no I'm not nervous..." He smiled widely it was different from the other smiles I had witnessed from his lips. This one felt...warm.

"You're incredibly bad at lying." He lifted his hand and softly glided his finger along the length of my neck. He was curious with the thought of what I might taste like. If I hadn't of been sitting my knees would of gave out. I quickly threw my walls up and regretted not having them up in the first place. I felt the shivers run up my spine. I don't even think I was breathing anymore. He moved himself in closer, uncomfortably closer..."Tell me...." He whispered. "What are you so afraid of?" and without thinking my voice choked out one simple answer.

"You." He dropped his hand and slid himself back, away from me.

"Of course..." He stood up. "Well Daniella...I am glad to see that you are fully recovered. I have to go take care of business now. Do tell Sookie that I said Hi." I watched him as he walked over to the front door. A big part of me didn't want to see him leave so soon. But then the other part of me couldn't wait to let out the breath I've been holding in. " Goodnight Daniella..."

"Wait.." I got up from the sofa. "I have your shirt.." I was about to run to my room to get it.

"Keep it." He smiled. Then opened the door to leave. But he hesitated. then turned his head slightly . "There's still a full moon out tonight....so stay inside and no late night walks please....be safe." and then he was gone before I could even comment.


	12. Vegas Lights

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written anything in over a month, work as been really heavy on me lately...& thanks for the feedback it's well appreciated.****A little note.. if you read chapter 11 back when I first posted it, it has been updated since. I wasnt happy with the way I ended it so I cut it down sorry for the confusion. Now I present to you chapter 12.**

**_______**

Sookie's mind seemed to be else where over breakfast this morning. She had asked me for details on last night's happenings and once I started to tell her, her attention would drift off.

"Sookie?" Her eyes snapped back to me.

"Oh...I'm sorry what were we talkin' bout again?"

"Is there something wrong? You look as if something's bothering you." She turned herself away from the window in the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was silent, I waited for her to speak.

"I'm leavin today and I don't know when I'll be comin back."

"What? Leaving? Where?"

"Las Vegas......I have to find Bill."

"But he wasn't going to Vegas..."

"I know...but if anyone knows where he is..the king would know."

"Do you think he would tell you?" She looked down at her hands, she was in doubt.

"I don't know. But I have to try somethin. I can't just sit 'round twiddlin my thumbs waitin for Bill to come back home safe. I owe him more than that. He was always there for me at the drop of a hat. He nearly died to save my life....he has been at my side willin to do whatever it took to keep me safe... even when I didn't deserve it." Tears were starting to flee from her eyes. "I have to do somethin. He needs me... I can feel it." I didn't like seeing Sookie sad.

"I will go with you."

"No! You can't. It's too dangerous." She got up and took our empty plates to the sink.

"I can get inside the minds of the vampires remember?"

"It's still too dangerous to bring you with me. I won't risk another life."

"Sookie, you are my only friend and all I have here. I will not let you go in this alone. I will help you find Bill and no is not an option." I smiled. I owed it and much more to her for doing so much for me already in the short time I've been in this world.

"Thank you." She looked as if she wanted to continue her protest but she held it back and began washing the dishes.

"When do we leave?"

" We only have enough time to get ready and pack, we'll have to get to the airport early so that we could buy our boarding passes."

"What should I pack?"

"Enough clothes for a few days and whatever else ya feel you'll need. But not too much stuff we need to travel light. I'll give you a bag you could use for ya things. But we should hurry and get ready now. It's about a four hour flight and it'd be better to get there before night."

Sookie took a shower first as I got some clothes together to pack away in a black bag that had a handle and wheels on it. I set aside what I was going to wear for the day on the bed and also grabbed some money out of the "Treasure Chest" as Sookie likes to call it. Once I heard her out of the bathroom I rushed myself into the shower and washed up quickly.

I had just buttoned my jeans when Sookie knocked at the door. "Are ya dressed?"

"Yes." She opened the door and had a large brown box in her hand.

"This just arrived for you." She handed me the large package. Her face looked troubled.

"Me? Are you sure?" She nodded as I placed it down on the bed and looked it over. It was addressed to me. "But I don't know of anyone who'd send me anything."

"I do.." she spoke under her breath, forgetting that my sense of hearing is stronger than any humans. I turned my head towards her. "Well...aren't ya going to open it?" She forced a smile across her face.

I looked back down at the box and ripped off the tape that sealed it shut. I lifted open the lids which revealed another box. But this one was a glossy pink ,wrapped in a black bow. I pulled the pink box out and slid off the fabric bow that held the lid shut. I removed the top and found a note attached to a very exotic looking flower resting on very thin white paper. I picked up the flower and read the hand written note.

"_I do hope you try harder on keeping this one safe. - E._" My heart fluttered as I took in the sweet scent of the flower. A smile lit up across my face. I placed the flower down and lifted off the thin paper that revealed the dress that I ruined the night I was attacked in the woods. I pulled it out and Sookie moved to my side.

"Wow, that dress is...... beautiful."

"This is the one that I wore the other night...the one that got ruined...He sent me a brand new one...of my own." Sookie took the bottom of the dress in her hand and looked it over closely before moving her attention back onto the box.

"There's more in the box for you.." I laid the dress gently down on the bed and pulled out two smaller boxes and one rectangular box. I opened the larger one out of the three first and saw a pair of black heals. They looked a lot like the one's Pam allowed me to wear. But these looked more elegant, and expensive. I was afraid to even touch them. Then I opened the two smaller boxes that held jewelry that matched the dress perfectly.

"Looks like ya really caught his attention." She sounded upset. I looked at her as she picked up the flower that held the note.

"You are angry.."

"Angry? No, I have no reason to be angry. It's just that......well...this is just so typical Eric. He's trying to get in ya head...get you to trust him. Ya really should send this stuff back. He'll only think he has a pull over you if you keep it." I looked down at the gifts, I didn't want to send any of it back. Not even the earrings that I can't even wear until I have them pierced. But maybe she was right....I shouldn't keep any of it. And just like that, my heart sunk back to place and the smile faded.

"You're right...I'll send it back when we return." I started to place everything but the dress back into the box it all came in.

"Trust me...it's for your own good." I nodded in agreement. "Now we should get going . The next flight to Vegas is in two hours. Are ya ready?" I nodded as I slowly closed the package shut.

"Great, let's get going then." She left the room. I picked up the flower and took in its scent once more before grabbing my bag and making my way to the car where Sookie was already outside waiting. Once our things were loaded into the car we were on the road.

We made it to the airport in no time. I was at an awe walking inside the large building. I've never seen an airplane let alone be inside of an airport so everything seemed to catch my attention. The people, the noise.....

"Daniella! Please don't walk off. We don't have time to get lost in here. Here's our boarding passes." she handed me a envelope. "We have to get to gate 340 C." She started to walk pulling her bag along with her and I followed close behind, trying not to get distracted by anything. We had to go through a security check point which took up most of our time waiting in the line to go through. When we finally reached our gate the flight was already boarding.

"Boarding Pass and ID please." A woman wearing a blue uniform stated as Sookie and I approached to board.

"Sookie... I don't have ID." She looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry Miss but without proper identification, I can not allow you on this flight." Sookie took out her ID.

"But she's with me, I have mine..can't you just let her on?" She showed the woman her ID along with boarding pass.

"Like I just said...I can not let her on this flight without the proper identification." The woman looked agitated.

"I don't know what we should do now." Sookie looked back at me.

"I do.." I sighed. There was only one thing left for me to do and as much as I was against it, I didn't have much of a choice if I didn't want to let Sookie down.

I walked up closer to the woman and gently took hold of her wrist. I was immediately in her mind before she could struggle out of my grasp. " I've already shown you my ID and so now you will step aside and allow us onto this flight." The woman nodded and took a step to the side out of our way. I released my grip on her and looked back at Sookie who seemed in disbelief. " Come on let's go."

"Thank you for choosing Vegas Airways, I do hope you enjoy your flight." She smiled as we made our way past her to the plane's entrance.

"You've never tried that glamorin on me....have you?" she asked as we pulled out bags along through the loud tunnel.

"No."

"Good." We made it to the entrance of the plane where we were greeted by another uniformed woman.

"Thank you for flying with us. Please take your seats the plane will be taking off shortly." She smiled.

The plane was packed with people, it was a challenge walking down the isle to find our seats. Sookie put our bags in an over head compartment and had me take the seat next to the small window while she took the one next to me.

Looking out the window I could see the wing of the plane. The high pitched sound of its engine was making my stomach turn. I felt my nerves build up as the pace of my heart started to pick up momentum.

"Are you okay?" Sookie studied my face.

" I don't know. I feel nervous..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Its okay..its normal. A lot of people are afraid to fly, especially when its their first time. Just keep your eyes closed and breathe."

"I feel like my heart's about to explode."

"You just need your mind on something else...Ya know I still didn't get the story on what happened with Hoyt last night....you could tell me bout that..." I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Com'on I'm sure somethin interestin happened. I want details." her smile widened. I took in another deep breath trying to calm myself down as I thought back to the night before. I found myself not wanting to talk about Hoyt at all...my lips wanted another name to roll off of them.

"Well we ate...and watched a movie together.."

"And?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"That's it? Yall didn't talk or nothin? Not even a kiss?" She looked disappointed.

"Well....he tried to, but for me, it just felt awkward. I couldn't do it. It just didn't feel...right."

"Not exactly how you imagined it huh?"

"No." If she only knew exactly how I did imagine my first kiss, I'm sure she would have a huge objection to it.

"So what happened after that?" I didn't want to tell her about Eric stopping by only because I know how upset she gets whenever his name is even mentioned. Which to my luck I didn't have to bring up his name just yet, the plane started moving forward and I felt my heart jump out of my chest. I quickly shut my eyes and tried my best to calm myself down as I gripped the arm rests.

"Is it too late to change my mind and go back?" I asked Sookie in between breaths. She laughed.

"It is."

As the plane took off, my stomach dropped and curled within itself. Sookie took my hand and held into it tight it took all my focus not to invade her head, for that I was grateful. It took the attention off the panic attack my body wanted to have and got me to concentrate on one thing...staying out of Sookie's mind. Once we were airborne and stable, my stomach returned to its normal state and Sookie let go of my hand.

"Thank you" I smiled

"You're welcome. Feelin any better?" I nodded then looked out the window at the clouds we were now soaring over and the perfect blue sky and sun a head.

"This is beautiful."

"It is isn't it...can't wait 'til we get to Vegas. I've never been there before. I bet all the lights are just amazin at night." I turned my head to look at Sookie who was staring out the window as well.

"If you've never been there before, how are we going to find this king? Do you know where to look?"

"Well, not exactly but he pretty much runs everythin now a days. I'm sure we'll be able to track him down easy once we get there. The place is loaded with vampires, they'd surely know where their king is."

"But would they be so willing to tell a human where their king is?" she looked at me thoughtfully as if she really didn't think this whole plan of hers through.

"Well if not, then...I guess that's where havin you here would come in handy" she faintly smiled.

"Have you ever met this vampire King before?"

"I have."

"He knows you then....so getting information on Bill shouldn't be that hard right?"

"Well...I can only hope it'd be as easy as I'd like.....He isn't exactly Mr. Nice Vampire. But I saved his life once, he owes me." The expression on her face didn't make any of it sound too promising.

"I have to be honest...vampires don't really come across to me as something that would agree to owing a human anything." I may not know much of anything about vampires, but her lack of response confirmed my statement.

"Weither he tells me himself or not, we're going to find out where Bill is." That, she sounded confident on, which was in it's own way reassuring.

"We'll find him." I smiled

Landing was just as intense as taking off but Sookie did her best to keep me calm. We got off the plane in one piece with our bags. The air felt dry passing through my lungs while the sun was giving off more heat than I was used to. We got a car to take us to a hotel where we got a room with two small beds on the 17th floor. I realized while staring down at the ground below from our over sized window, my body doesn't react well to extreme heights. I laid myself down on one of the beds covered in a hideous floral pattern. It would be a few hours before sun down, so Sookie and I decided that it'd be best to take a nap to re-charge ourselves.

It didn't take long for Sookie to fall asleep. For me, sleep would be a challenge. The walls, floor and ceiling in the hotel were very thin. I could hear everything from the couple fighting down the hall to a worker cleaning above us. The city was incredibly loud and busy. I don't know how anyone could stay here for more than a few days without going insane. I tried my best to close my eyes and block out the noise but even with a pillow over my head, it was just too loud. After an hour I gave up and decided to take a look around what I was told was a casino on the main floor. I left Sookie a note so that she wouldn't worry on where I disappeared to. It took me a minute to figure out how to work the elevator to get me down to the main floor.

The casino was filled with machines that made all types of noise with people at them looking as if they were in a trance. I walked the dark red carpet that covered the floor, squeezing past packs of people standing around tables or machines. The noise turned out to be nothing compared to the stench of money and alcohol mixed with human body odors. How could anyone anticipate this as a place of vacation? I had thought vacations were supposed to be filled with relaxation and peace. This place was neither. I sat at a table and watched as a few men played a game involving numbered small pieces of thick paper, "_Texas Hold'em_" it read on a sign above the table. I laid my hands on a few humans only out of pure curiosity. Most of all of them were filled with the same thoughts of greed and sex. I tried to pick up on the game and how it was played, it didn't seem too complicated from the mind of an older man who's been playing the game for over twenty years. He sat along side me waiting to join in once the hand in progress was finished. He was so focused on the faces of the men he'd soon be playing that he didn't notice my hand pressed against his arm lightly. And I was so focused on learning how to play that I didn't notice someone taking the seat at my other side, until they spoke.

" Do you play much?" a raspy voice filled my ear and broke my attention. I turned my head to find the green eyes of a younger man smiling at me. He had some type of black metal jewelry coming out of his face. One hugged the side of his lower lip and the other poked out from his eyebrow. He looked like he forgot to groom himself the past day or so. His medium length straight brown hair was practically in his eyes, I watched as he used his fingers to comb it back out of the way. His facial hair looked thin and uneven, but yet fit his face perfectly. He had a smile stretched out across his face that showed off a dimple. He asked his question once more incase I didn't hear him through all the noise the first time. I just shook my head in reply.

"Me neither......I'm not very good at it to be honest, but that doesn't stop me from betting my life away. You just never know when you're going to get lucky. If you think about it, all it takes is that one....perfect... hand, you know. Just one...and you could be on top of the world...." His smile was becoming extremely contagious. "I'm Mike by the way." He extended his hand and I didn't hesitate to meet it with mine. His wrists were covered in different bracelets, mostly black leather and silver.

"Daniella"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Bon Temps...Louisiana. How about you?"

"Every where to be exact but as of lately, I've been here."

"You live here?"

"Yup, sin city...home _sweet_ home." His tone gave me the impression that he wasn't too happy with staying in this city. "Could I buy you a drink or something?"

"No thank you. I'm not thirsty." I quickly answered and he let out a light chuckle.

"Who says you have to be thirsty in order for a stranger to buy you a drink." He swiftly raised his hand and signaled a waitress close by. The waitress quickly responded and was blocking my view of the game table a few feet in front of us.

"What can I get for you Mikey?" The brunette in an extremely small fitting uniform batted her eyes at him and smiled widely.

"Lexi could you bring my new friend here a cranberry and vodka and I'll take a Jameson on the rocks." She looked me over with piercing eyes.

"Sure thing baby, can I get you anything else?" She moved herself in closer to him.

"Nope, that'll be all. Thanks Lex." I watched as she turned on her high red heals and stomped off. "So, what brings you to Las Vegas?"

"Business I guess....I'm helping a friend find something." He moved his chair over closer towards me.

"Really now? What exactly are you looking for? I might be able to assist you since I do know this city like the back of my hand." He showed off his award winning smile again.

"It's more like who than what actually."

"Ahh I see. Well that might be a little tricky since this city is filled with people. Most of which get so wasted, they can't even remember their own names much less where they are." Just then the waitress came back with her attitude and the drinks on a tray. She placed his down gently in front of him and then mine as she looked me in the eye, she then knocked the glass over, causing the drink to spill on me. I felt the shock of the coldness run down from my chest to my lap. The white t-shirt I was wearing was completely soaked and now a shade of pink where the drink fell. Same went for my jeans. Mike jumped up from his seat.

"Lexi! What the fuck!? Are you outta your fuckin' mind?" He shouted at her.

"It was an accident, honestly Mikey bear." She pouted her lip and batted her eyes at him. He snatched a handful of napkins from her front pouch and began patting me down. I quickly stopped him.

"It's okay, I got it." I took the napkins from his hand and tried to dry myself off.

"Now you could go get her a club soda." He ordered her.

"No..It's okay. I should be getting back to my friend anyway." I got up from my seat and interrupted him before he sent the waitress off again.

"Oh come on, don't leave just yet. At least let me buy you a new shirt or something."

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and take her back to your room. Let the crack whore suck your dick for drugs since that's what you were planning on doing anyway." she snorted.

"What the fuck is your problem woman!?" He was now shouting in her face. I decided to disconnect myself from this whole situation that I didn't want to be apart of in the first place and started to walk away.

"Bye." The waitress smirked as I started to leave.

"Shit..." I heard him speak under his breath. I tried to push through the crowds of people. Seemed like there were more than when I arrived. "Hey! Wait!" I heard him shout from behind me but I continued to move forward. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back around. "Wait...please... I am incredibly sorry about all that."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I just really need to get back to my friend before she worries. It was nice meeting you Mike." I turned and continued to walk. He followed right along side me.

"How long will you be here for?"

"I don't know, hopefully not much longer." I heard him let out a light laugh.

"Not having a good time I suppose." I glanced over at him, he was amused by his observation. "Listen, why don't you let me change that for you. Tonight, let me take you out, show you how to grab Vegas by the balls." I stopped myself from walking.

"By the what?"

"Let me show you a good time tonight and if by tomorrow you don't feel like you've made the most out of your vacation...well then you'll never have to see my face again."

"I'm not here on vacation..."

"Right...right business, I remember. But either way, this is Vegas. The one place you're allowed to let loose, run amuck, cause a ruckus....make out with a random stranger and do it all again the next day." He didn't have to try very hard to be convincing. There was no denying how incredibly charming he was, along with being extremely good looking. He was a few inches taller than me and although he wasn't as broad shouldered or as muscular as Eric, you could still see his muscle tone through his tight fitted, blue and black plaid button down shirt.

"Daniella! There ya are!" My focus snapped back to the world around me and saw Sookie making her way towards us. "What the hell happened to ya?"

"I got bored and wanted to check things out down here.." I answered.

"No I mean what the hell happened to your shirt?" I looked down and remembered I was still soaked and stained.

"That would be my fault....a drink spilled on her." Mike explained.

"And who are you?" Sookie had a hint of an attitude in her question and eyed him as if had wronged her.

"I'm Mike..." He extended his hand to her and she ignored his gesture. He pulled back his hand. "..please to meet you too..."

"We need to get going." Sookie took my arm and pulled me with her in a haste.

"Sookie what's wrong?"

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" Mike asked. Sookie stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're quite famous around here...you're all Quinn seems to talk about."

"You know Quinn?"

"Everyone around here knows Quinn...he's quite the attraction...Man is he gonna have kittens when finds out you're here." I looked at Sookie who didn't appear to be too happy. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"No! Quinn is NOT to know I am here, understand me?" she snapped at him.

"Not really..."

"It would just be a lot easier on him if he didn't know. Please...not a word to him." she was pleading now.

"Fine..fine my lips are sealed...but only under one condition." He smiled.

"Great...what's that?" Sookie rolled her eyes.

"If your friend Daniella here would allow me to take her out tonight."

"She can't tonight....we have something very important to take care of. Besides....we're a package deal. Where ever she goes I go." She quickly answered.

"Okay then...even better.....how about tomorrow night then? I will be hosting a party at the Taj Mahal. It would be my honor if you ladies would come and join me as my personal guests."

"We'll think about it." She answered.

"I really hope you do.....until tomorrow then." He gave a slight nod, then turned back to walk through the crowd.

"I get a bad feelin about him..." Sookie softly spoke as we started walking back towards the elevator.

"Did you read his mind?"

"I tried to...but he kept pushing me out, like he knew what I was before you even mentioned my name. I don't trust him."

"Do you think he's not human?" We got on the elevator and Sookie pressed the button for the 17th floor.

"I don't know...it didn't seem like he wasn't."

I didn't get the sense that Mike wasn't human, nor did I get any kind of bad feeling from him. I was beginning to think that maybe Sookie was a bit paranoid. Or maybe I wasn't paying attention much to what I should of, but how could I have paid any attention to anything but that captivating smile of his....not to mention his eyes. I cut off the thought before my mind started to wonder again. We got back to our room and I noticed that night fall filled the sky out the window.

"Did you find out where we'd find the king?"

"No, but I am sure it won't be hard. There were vampires all 'round down there. We should get started once you change your clothes."

"Sookie can I ask you something?" I lifted my bag and placed it down on a bed and pulled out a clean shirt and pants.

"I think I already know what ya goin to ask but go 'head and ask away."

"Who's Quinn?" She slightly laughed to herself. I guess it was because she already knew I was going to bring it up.

"We were together once."

"What happened?"

"It was wonderful at first....but I guess they always are. When we first met we just clicked you know. I was happy with him but then out of no where things changed. I guess I just realized that there were one too many things he would always put before me."

"So it ended badly? I mean is that why you don't want to see him or him to even know you're here?" I was surprised she was telling me so much. Usually she doesn't want to talk about anything involving her personal life.

"I guess, I didn't want it to. I wanted to keep him close as a friend but he chose to make it difficult. Now if Eric ever finds him within a few feet of me he swore he'd kill him."

"Would he?"

"I don't know...but I wouldn't put it pass him." I decided to leave it at that since I didn't want to waste the little time we had. I got myself cleaned up and changed in the bathroom while Sookie waited watching some television. I reapplied some more make up to try and cover the marks on my face and then I was ready to meet the Vegas lights.

"Now just stay close to me and let me do the talkin okay?"

"Got it." We left the room and got back onto the elevator that was already occupied by a young couple who looked too involved with each other to notice anyone else walking in. We got to the ground floor and I heard Sookie suck in a quick breath and grabbed my wrist to pull me back from leaving. The couple pushed themselves past us and walked through the open door which was now being held open by a man in a black suit who looked like he could be a model if he was tall enough. His curly black hair was pulled back to a low pony tail which showed of his pale skin. I watched as his lips formed a huge grin.

"Well, well, well.... Miss Stackhouse, what a wonderful surprise this is... Or should I be calling you Mrs. Northman?"


	13. Valued Treasure

Sookie let out her breath and moved herself forward blocking me from view. "Hello Victor."

"So where's that strapping husband of yours? I don't suppose you are staying in this run down hotel on your honeymoon. I know Eric has far better taste than this." He knew Eric wasn't around, I could tell just by his tone of voice. Sookie still had a grip on my wrist and I felt her pushing at my mind. I let my wall down and sure enough she was there in my head warning me.

"_Don't say a word! Stay behind me. I don't trust him. Just go with what I say and try not to stand out to him." _I placed my walls back up before I got distracted by her mind. I did as she said and did my best to look uninteresting, whatever that looked like.

"No, Eric's not here yet. It's just me and my friend for now, we both just really needed a break from Louisiana badly and couldn't wait for Eric to do it so... it's just us until he arrives in Las Vegas...which won't be long. Why aren't you in New Orleans?" she was babbling.

"Lets just say...it's a business trip. All work and no play for me I'm afraid...unless...you'd like to be my one exception." He smiled with his fangs now fully extended.

"I'm Eric's....incase you forgot." She boldly stated.

"Oh...I haven't forgotten...but from the smell of....things..." He eyed Sookie from head to toe. He was starting to remind me of a snake, slithering in closer to it's prey. "Doesn't seem like he's been in the picture lately. Trouble in paradise?"

"That is none of your business! Now if you'll excuse us, we were just about to go to the casino for a bit." She moved forward and pulled me with her trying to push past him. He moved slightly to the side and allowed us through.

"Shall I inform my king that you're here?" I noticed now that his eyes were studying me. I turned away from him before he could notice me looking.

"Would it be better if I went to the king myself ?" I heard the vampire let out a sinister sounding laugh.

"It would be a treat for him I'm sure. I shall show you to his quarters, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stand by to escort you back...business calls."

"That's okay, I think we'll be alright finding our way back." From the corner of my eye I could see him smile, it was a frightening smile. His fangs haven't retracted yet and that made me feel uneasy.

"Come with me." He turned himself around and started to walk towards the front doors that lead outside. Sitting idle on the street was a long black shinny car. And older heavier set man in a suit stood by the back door. Once he saw Victor he quickly opened the door. He allowed Sookie to enter the car first, I was a step behind her but he threw his arm up and blocked me from getting in. " I didn't say you were welcomed." I didn't know what I should do, I didn't want to leave her alone with this vampire. Sookie quickly stuck half of her body out of the car to see what the hold up was about.

"She comes with me." She demanded. After a few long seconds passed and some very intense staring, he lowered his arm and allowed me through. But my moment of being invisible to him was over. Once he was in and sitting across from us his eyes never left me. Sookie tried to distract him by making small talk, asking him about the rebuilding of New Orleans or something like that. But it was no use, his answers were brief. I could tell he was trying to piece together what I was. I tried my best to look as if I didn't notice, I watched all the city's lights pass us as we drove along.

"You....what is your name?" I looked away from the window and at him. "I asked you a question."

"Daniella." I choked out. He looked thoughtfully at me for a minute or so. It felt longer.

"Have I met you somewhere before? You seem oddly familiar." He leaned himself in closer.

"No Sir, we have not." It looked like he was about to say something else but then the car came to a stop and his attention was now off me. The older man opened the door and guided Sookie and I out onto the sidewalk. We were in front of an extremely tall building that made me dizzy just looking up at it. The trim around the building was made out of solid gold. It was beautiful against the dark sky.

"Come." He swiftly walked past us and to the over sized gold doors that were being held by two large men in red and gold uniforms. As we walked through the main floor to another set of elevator doors against the back wall, I gaped at the amazing details in the building's indoor structure. I fell behind Sookie a few steps. The elevator doors were already being held open by another man in uniform. Sookie and Victor stepped into the elevator and the doors started to close before I could get to it.

"No! Wait!" Sookie demanded and went to hold the door open but Victor held her arms back.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here." he smiled and then the doors were closed. I wasn't sure what I should do. There weren't any lit up numbers above the closed doors to indicate what floor the elevator was going to, like there were in our hotel. And there weren't any buttons to summon the thing back down either. I looked around for maybe a staircase that I could take. On the west wall closer to the front was another set of solid gold doors. I ran over to them and tried my hardest to turn the knobs and pull it and push for them to open but it was no use, the doors were locked shut. There was nothing I could do but wait. So I sat on a chair off to the side of the elevator, across from a large potted artificial tree and waited...and waited.....and waited.

Hours had passed and I had each crack and speck on the wall beside me memorized along with the number of fabric leaves that covered the thick plastic branches of the fake tree...(1,382). My stomach felt nervous. I had no way of knowing if Sookie was alright or not and no one has come out of the elevator since. The place was completely silent, cut off from all sound that came from the world beyond the front doors. I felt panic starting to stir within me. Then finally I heard a noise coming from the doors against the west wall. I got up and walked closer hoping that it was Sookie but to my luck, it wasn't. Flying out from the doors, back first, was a man shouting in anger.

"As always it's been _soooo_ nice doing business with you dead fucks! I really appreciate the possibly broken nose! Fucking vamps! " He turned around while mumbling some more profanities under his breath to himself. He had blood trailing down from his nose to his mouth...from his mouth down his neck where the collar of his shirt was absorbing it. I recognized him the second he looked up at me. " Daniella?.... What are you doin here?" Mike looked around and whispered as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I was just about to ask you the same question...are you alright? You're bleeding." I went to place my hand on his shoulder and he quickly took a step back from me.

"Yea, I've noticed. Thanks Miss Obvious for that obvious observation." he snapped back at me as he tried to wipe some of the blood off with the back of his hand.

"I was just…......sorry." I backed away and turned to walk back to the seat I've been occupying for the last few hours.

"Ah... god damn it Michael.." He sighed to himself in frustration. " Hey...look... I'm sorry...I'm just not having a great night as you can tell. I really didn't mean to take it out on you." I watched as he slowly approached me.

"It's alright." My eyes focused back on the elevator wishing for it to open and for Sookie to walk out.

"Why are you here? It isn't safe to be here by yourself."

"Sookie and I were brought here...She was taken in the elevator while I was told to remain waiting here...but that was over two hours ago."

"By who? Who brought you here?"

"A vampire...Victor...I think that was his name." He stiffened up when I said his name.

"Victor? Why the hell would you need to be escorted here by him? You and Sookie aren't working under the king are you?" he looked worried.

"No." He seemed to relax some with that answer.

"Do you know where he was taking Sookie?"

"She needed to speak to the king but like I said that was over two hours ago. I'm worried." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think you have to worry just yet....come with me." He held out his hand for me to take but I didn't make a move.

"To where?"

"I think I know where Felipe might have taken your friend. Now are you going to come with me or not?" With a nod I took his hand and walked with him out of the building. "First we're going to have to make a quick stop to my place so I could clean this mess up." Outside, one of the uniformed men handed Mike a set of keys. In front of us was a sparkling dark blue car that was missing its top. It looked like it's never been driven before let alone touched. It was perfectly spotless and shining under the Vegas lights. Mike quickly ran around to the drivers side and didn't bother opening the door to get in. The car was very low to the ground and when he started the engine it made the earth shake beneath my feet. I watched as he carefully leaned over to the passenger's door and popped it open trying hard not to get any blood on the off-white leather interior. "Get in." I did as he commanded and he took off before I had the door fully shut. He was going incredibly fast down the road causing my hair to whip around in every direction with the wind. The engine flooded out any other sound around the city, I could feel its roar rumble deep within my chest. We stopped in front of another large hotel.

"Having another good evening I see, Mr. Divon." a man in a red vest and white shirt greeted Mike while opening my door and offered a hand out of the car.

"James, not now." He got out and handed James the keys.

"Sorry...Would you like me to keep the car up front and running? Or are you done for the night?"

"I'll be back out in less than fifteen minutes so leave it up here. Thanks." Mike motioned for me to follow as he made his way to the entrance of the hotel. Compared to what the hotel Sookie and I were staying in, this place looked like it was meant to house royalty. We were in the elevator alone and according to the numbered buttons we had 34 floors until we reached his. I decided to make use of the silence.

" You never answered my question." I looked up at him, the blood had stopped flowing from his nose and was dried onto his face.

"What question would that be?" His eyes were fixed on the climbing numbers.

"What were you doing there...at the king's quarters?"

"How could you expect me to answer a question you've never asked?" he faintly smiled.

"Okay, well now I am...so what were you doing there?" He didn't answer right away, it looked like he was searching for the right answer to give me.

"Business." he simply replied.

"What kind of business?" He looked down at me and let out a sigh.

"That's none of your business."

"Are you not supposed to tell anyone what you do for a living?" The elevator stopped and the doors opened to his floor and we walked down the hall.

"You know you ask a lot of questions...." I watched as he pulled out a card from his pocket and swiped it through the only door I could see on the floor. "And I wouldn't exactly call it a living." He smiled and opened the door to his room. I followed him inside. Once he had the door shut it seemed like he was more comfortable to talk.

"I'm good at finding things. Things that are extremely rare. Treasures that are normally hidden and hard to pick out...its one of my many talents I guess." While he spoke my eyes couldn't help but to take a look around. Everything in the room looked over the top. I was afraid to touch anything because it all looked so clean and new and expensive.

"So vampires pay you to go treasure hunting for them?"

"It's more like a trade than an actually payment with them. I'm just waiting for that one...big..and very VERY valuable find that will make them happy enough to allow me to move on."

"So you're not happy with what you do." I walked up to the one wall in the room that was just one big glass window, you could see all of Las Vegas from it. It was amazing. He didn't respond to my comment and I heard him walk off to another room. I continued to take in the view, seems like my nerves with heights didn't bother me much when my focus wasn't on how far up from the ground I was.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink maybe?" I was so caught up with the view that I didn't notice him returning. I turned and was just about taken back to find him standing behind me without a shirt on and wiping himself down with a damp towel.

"I...uh..I'm fine." his skin was a a shade or two darker than mine and looked flawless. And even though he was smaller framed than more than half of the men I've met so far, by the looks of his muscular structure, I don't think too many people would want to pick a fight with him. His arms had a few different pieces of art etched in color and black ink. On his upper right arm he had a scar in the shape of some sort of circular symbol, it reminded me how live stock is branded.

"You sure?" He asked one last time and I nodded before he walked over to a large mirror that hung on the wall over a extra long red sofa which contrasted well with the dark gray walls and white carpet. I watched as he carefully wiped his nose and mouth to rid of the dried blood.

"What did you do to deserve a bloody face?" He let out an almost silent laugh before meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"In my life time or just tonight?" He laughed " Don't answer that....This is something that just comes with the territory. A shot to the face when they can't get want they wish for right away is the least of my worries when dealing with ruthless, greedy vampires. And I'm pretty sure my smart mouth didn't help much."

"So then why do business with them?"

"I'm not given much of a choice...." He went silent for a second before turning around with a confused expression on his face. "Why am I telling you all of this anyways? You know what.... do me a favor....no more questions please. In fact just stop talking to me all together. It'd be easier that way." He walked off to a room and closed the door. In five minutes he was back out and fully dressed in a different plaid button down and jeans. It looks like he fixed his hair as well.

"Alright let's go and find your friend." he opened the door and allowed me to walk out first. I did him the favor in not asking any more questions as we made our way back down to the car although I still had a few dozen more circling my brain. The car ride was short. We stopped in front of a wide building maybe only five stories tall. It seemed like it didn't have a top because I could see the lights from inside beaming and waving into the night sky. All you could hear were cheers from a large crowd. Mike left the car to valet then guided me into the building. The roaring from the crowds grew louder as we walked further in. We walked through two huge blue metal doors that revealed thousands of people gathered around a cage on a platform that sat dead center. Each light source was fixed on the center platform so the crowds faces were just shadows in the dark.

"How are we supposed to find Sookie in this?" I spoke loudly in his ear.

"I'll find her. Trust me." He took my hand and led the way through the crowds. I couldn't help but to focus my attention on what everyone around else was fixated on. Entering the cage was an extremely large striped cat, it let out a roar that released a wave of gasps throughout the audience, including myself. I tightened my grip on Mike's hand. He stopped and turned his head and let out a laugh. "I take it you've never met Quinn before? It's all just part of his act...sometimes he can go a little over board with it."

"That's Quinn? He's a shifter?"

"A weretiger actually.... Come on." He continued to walk again keeping me close to him. We pushed ahead as I watched a well built dark skinned man then enter the cage in nothing but shorts. After a few signals from a man monitoring them from inside they went at each other. In mid-air the darker skinned man shifted into an incredibly huge bear. They clawed and bit and threw each other around the cage as the crowd cheered.

"This is for entertainment?" I couldn't understand how watching two men brutally beat one another could be any where near entertaining.

"I see them!" He pushed on faster to the front but then we were stopped and surrounded by three large vamps.

"That's as far as you're gonna get." The tall bald vampire in a black suit who stood in front of Mike showed off his fangs while the two others on either side of us did the same with their arms folded across their chests.

"Hello Jeremy, would you please call off your ass sucking minions and let me through. I have someone here who would _very_ much like to meet the king."

"The king does not wish to be bothered, so fuck off you little shit."

"You know, just when I was starting to think we were getting along so well you go and say mean things like that and hurt my feelings...I thought we were friends." I was beginning to see what Mike meant by his mouth not helping things.

" You have three seconds to get out of my sight or I'll hurt more than just your feelings."

"Okay seriously Jerry, just tell the king I really need to see him...I have a...treasure he would not want to miss out on. The big one." Something about the way he said "_The Big One"_ made me feel uneasy.

"I'm sure if the king wishes to see you he'll call for you like every other time. Now get out of my sight and go polish your lamp or whatever it is your kind does with your down time." I heard Mike let out a grunt of frustration and turned around pulling me along as he made his way back through the crowd.

"What did you mean exactly by _the big one_?" He didn't stop moving forward towards the doors out. I pulled my hand out of his grip and stopped, forcing him to turn around to answer me.

"Nothing, it was just to get the king's attention. Now let's go before we really piss them off." He took my hand again and I pulled it back.

"I'm not going anywhere without Sookie."

"Daniella, she's safe. I'll figure out another way for us to get to them. Trust me." He quickly snatched my hand again and continued on getting us out of sight. My lack of trust in him had me wondering what he really had in mind. I dropped my guards and allowed myself to get in his head. But I couldn't get in. It was blank, or like he had walls of his own strongly built up, denying me access. I've never hit a wall before. It threw me off balance. We got outside of the building and I can still hear the roars from the fight. "We can't hang around out here. The fight ends in...." I cut him off.

"Why are you helping me?" He looked confused at my question.

"Can't a guy help a girl out without her thinking there's a hidden agenda behind it?"

"I don't know." Which I honestly didn't. He moved himself in closer and looked me in the eyes with his captivating smile painted across his face.

"Well I don't. I'm just your average guy who is just too nice for his own good." There was nothing average about him. Now if we were talking about Hoyt, he would be labeled under the "_Average Nice Guy_" category. But Mike? No, he's no average guy. I'm getting the feeling that I shouldn't trust him.

"Mike, I appreciate all the help you've given so far. But I can't let you get yourself in trouble because of me. You should go, I can find a way to Sookie myself." I pulled myself away from him and started to walk back inside. He quickly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back.

"Have you lost your god-damn mind!? If I can barely handle these vampires, what makes you think you can?" He was angry. He didn't let me answer before he spoke again. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Now stop questioning everything and just do as I say..." He was right in a way. I had no clue how to handle a vampire. He did. I don't really have a choice but to allow him to help now.

He let go of my arm then continued talking. "...Now as I was saying....The fight ends in a half hour. There's a room in the basement of the venue where all the fighters go to change and clean up. We could get in there before the fight ends. I'm almost positive the king will bring Sookie there to see Quinn."

"Why would he do that?"

"You know you could put Barbra Walters out of a job if you really wanted to."

"Who?"

"Barbra Walters....20/20?....ahh never mind. Let's just get to the locker room. And if the king does show up, let me do the talking please." I just nodded in agreement and then he was walking off around the venue with me right behind him. We got to the back of the building where there was two metal doors in the ground. Mike bent down and lifted one open and waved for me to go down while he held the door open. I cautiously took a step down into the dark hole. The stairs were steep and once I was in far enough, Mike stepped in and gently shut the door above him causing the steps down to be even more dark. I couldn't see a thing.

"Let me guide the way." I felt him take my hand as he took a step past me. He then placed my hand onto his shoulder and I followed him down until we reached a door. I heard a few clicks and then it opened, allowing the light to flood in. The basement was filled with equipment, chairs, stands, fences...etc. We walked to the back where there was a room closed off by black curtains. No one was in there yet.

"What now?"

"We wait." I looked around and took in the room we were in. There were clothes and towels thrown around on the gray cement floor. There was a large metal tub in one corner of the room and muscle building equipment in the other. Along the wall were tall thin metal closets with vents. Some were closed, some were half open with clothing or towels hanging in them or on the door. It didn't smell all too good either. Mike took a seat on a bench in the center of the room and motioned for me to sit next to him. We sat in silence beside one another for a brief moment before he felt the need to start some questions of his own.

"Who are you and Sookie looking for that has her going to the king?"

"A friend of hers."

"A vampire?"

"Yes." He was about to speak again but hesitated and paused for a moment.

"Is it true?" I looked at him confused. "Is Sookie really pledged to Eric Northman?"

"From what she has told me, yes. You know Eric?" He huffed out a slight laugh under his breath.

"I do...I've had to...work...for him some time back. I know a lot of vampires...I guess you could say I've been passed around quite often."

"Why would you allow them to pass you around?"

"I don't get a choice unfortunately and since I'm very valuable to them..it's highly unlikely they'll ever set me free...no matter how much I dream about it." He was staring down at his hands.

"Set free? You mean you're being held against your will? Like a prisoner?" He looked up as if he had just snapped out of a trance and realized what he was sharing and grew angry.

"Didn't I say enough with the fucking questions?!" He stood up and stomped over to the machines in the corner. I watched as he sat at one with his back towards me and wrap his hands around a metal bar then continually pulled the bar down to his chest. I remained quiet for a few minutes and then he stopped from pulling the bar. I saw him look over his shoulder at me then he turned himself around.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He asked as he got up and walked back over towards me. His mood swings were quite confusing.

"No...."

"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?" He sat back down next to me but closer than before.

"To be honest...I just get that feeling like you're not telling me everything. And you seem a little too willing to put your life on the line for a complete stranger."

"Hey, now I'm insulted. I know your name and you know mine. You know where I live, so in my book we're no where near strangers." He placed his hand on top of mine and I took the opportunity to try to get in his head again, but again I hit a wall. "What? You feel you need to know more about me? Well if that's it then, my favorite color is blue although I am also a big fan of black. I enjoy quiet drives through open country roads..chinese food doesn't agree with my stomach very much but I'll never turn it down. If I ever break out of Las vegas I would love to live somewhere in South France...have my own vineyard and just relax. Is that good enough or do you need to know more before you can make up your mind on if you trust me or not?"

"What are you?" was all I allowed to leave my lips. Before he could react to my question a very large and completely naked man limped his way through the curtains behind Mike. I immediately turned my head away and closed my eyes in shock.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I heard the man ask in anger.

"Hey Quinn!" I felt Mike get up from the bench.

"Mikey? What are you doing in here? And who is this?" His voice sounded calmer once he noticed someone he knew was in the room.

"This is Daniella....she's a friend of Sookie's."

"Sookie? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Quinn asked.

"No...so you haven't seen Sookie yet?" Mike asked.

"She's here? In Vegas? But why would she be here?"

"Is it safe to open my eyes yet?" I interrupted.

"Oh..yea it's safe. Sorry." I looked over at the tall muscular olive skinned man who's lower half was wrapped in a black towel. He had blood dripping down from a few gashes on his shoulder and chest. His head was shaved down to the scalp and his eyes were a breath taking deep purple. Sookie definitely had a good taste in men. "Where's Sookie?" he looked at me for the answer.

"She's with Felipe." Mike answered. Quinn immediately looked worried.

"Why? Why would she be with Felipe de Castro?" He gave Mike an accusing look.

"I heard my name." Another man's voice echoed into the room. All three of us looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man about the same height as Mike wearing a suit and a long red cape that covered his shoulders and back. Around his neck hung some sort of circular metal pendent that held a symbol I remember seeing branded on Mike's upper right arm. He was darker in complexion and had a very thick accent but I couldn't place where it was from. I assumed I was looking at the king. Mike and Quinn bowed their heads and I thought I should do the same.

"Mr. Divon...I hope you have a very good explanation as to why you are in my sight without being called on. Was my warning before not clear enough for you?" The kings dark eyes were now off of Mike and on me. "And who's this young lady?"

"Daniella...This is Daniella." Mike quickly answered. Something in the king's brown eyes lit up and a smile grew across his face.

"Where's Sookie?" Quinn blurted.

"Patients John, she's waiting right outside. I just came in to make sure you are decent enough for a young lady to enter.." He half turned his head to another vampire who was standing guard behind him. "Allow her in." I watched as Sookie appeared from behind the black curtain. She looked agitated. She didn't want to be there. But once she caught a glimpse of me, a smile of relief occupied both of our faces.

"Daniella!? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." I replied.

"Sookie aren't you going to say _Hello_ to Quinn?" I watched as they looked at each other.

"Hello Quinn."

"Sookie."

"Why don't we leave these two to talk? Daniella...Michael...please join me outside so that they can have their privacy." He signaled for us both to walk out first. I looked at Sookie and she nodded, giving me the okay to leave. Mike took my hand and guided me out, although I don't think I needed much guiding. I wanted to stay close by incase Sookie needed me but we kept walking further and further away from the locker room.

We exited the building and came to a long black car like the one Sookie and I took to the kings quarters. The door was being held open by another suited vampire. "Please step into my office." The king gave a crooked smiled that sent chills up my spine. I looked to Mike.

"Ladies first." He motioned his hand for me to get in.

"I'd rather not. I should go back in a wait for Sookie there." I tried to back away but Mike still had a grip on my hand.

"Daniella, we're not leaving without her. We're just waiting in an air conditioned car, relax." He tried to reassure me but I wasn't falling for it. Something didn't feel right. Mike got in the car first and before I could protest again, I was being yanked in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull so hard." He apologized as I flopped down on the seat next to him. The king then stepped in and sat across from us and then the door was closed.

"Daniella, such a beautiful name. So tell me how do you know my good friend Sookie?" He smiled. He certainly wasn't a good friend of hers, that's for sure. "I don't believe she has ever mentioned your name before to me."

"I have been in Bon Temps for only a short time."

"Ah, so you are living in area five then..." He sounded like he was thinking out loud. "I find it amusing that this information has been with-held from me by your sherif, Eric. He has come in contact with you since your....arrival..has he not?"

"He has...." I was confused. What information was he talking about exactly?

"Of course he has. Who could pass up such a fine treasure? It's just a shame that my favorite viking thought he could keep you all to himself. Another greedy move on his part. You'd think he'd learn his lesson the first time around." If my nerves weren't on edge before, they definitely were now.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. And I'm certainly no treasure." He didn't respond to my reaction. Instead he glanced over at Mike with a small hint of a smile. He then started to speak to him in a different dialect. Mike only responded with nods. I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"I better go check on our friends. Michael, she is not to leave your sight." The king exited the car and left Mike alone with me. I let out a few breaths before pushing myself as far away from him as I could go.

"What is he talking about?! What's going on? And why is he referring to me as a _fine treasure_!?" I kept my voice low although everything in me wanted to scream.

"It's not my fault you can't take a compliment."

"Something's going on and I believe you have everything to do with it. I'm not dumb."

"No, you're just fucking paranoid." His eyes were fixed out the window. I could tell he was getting angry.

"You told me that you are a treasure hunter for vampires..._TREASURE_...and now that's exactly what the king describes me as? Tell me.." He turned to face me and cut me off before I could say anymore. He was fuming.

" I help you find your friend.... and this is how I'm thanked? By you accusing me of some bull shit!? Un-fucking-believable!" He turned his head away from me again.

" Mike...please." His eyes met mine once again. "Just be honest with me." his temper softened and I could see his inner battle with himself. He definitely knew something. I placed my hand on top of his, but still I got nothing. "Tell me." I demanded.

"That doesn't work on me." He sighed.

"What?"

"There's no way you're getting in my head." He knew.

"How.."

"You're not the only valuable treasure..." He looked past me, out the window. "Do yourself the favor and just stay quiet and do as you're told without a fight." He turned himself to sit straight and then the car door opened. Mike took my hand and pulled me closer to him. Sookie stepped in first and sat beside me. I looked over at her and she looked just as nervous and upset as I was.

"Are you alright?" I whispered. She nodded.

"You?" She whispered back.

"I don't know.." Mike squeezed my hand and I pulled it away from him. The king was back in his spot across from us. Once the door was shut the car was moving.

"I have taken the liberty in arranging rooms for you both at my quarters. Your belongings have already been gathered and brought to your separate rooms." Neither of us protested or spoke for that matter. "Dawn will be approaching very soon and well I feel we still have much to talk about." Sookie took my hand and I immediately allowed her in.

"_He's going to tell me where Bill is tomorrow. The condition was that I would have to watch that fight with him and speak with Quinn. Once we know where to go for Bill, we'll leave." _

"_Sookie..._ _there is something else going on. Mike knows and I think the king does too." _

"_Knows what?"_

_"What I can do. Mike works for the king." _

"_How much does he know?" _she squeezed my hand tighter.

_"I don't know."_

_"Get in his head and see."_

_"I can't. I hit a wall every time I try." _The king started to speak again and Sookie quickly let go of my hand.

"Oh Michael, your vehicle is still at the arena. Shall I wish for it to await at my quarters for you?"

"Uh..no..that's alright. I'll just retrieve it myself later."

"If you say so. You have done well my friend. We shall discuss your reward later on,in private." He smiled his crooked smile. I felt sick to my stomach and tried my best to keep myself from going into a panic.

We arrived in front of the kings quarters and were guided out of the car. I took hold of Sookie's arm before we entered and made sure I stayed close to her side. The king and Mike walked ahead along with one of the three guards. The other two stayed close behind Sookie and I. We got to the elevator and the king stepped aside pulling Mike with him.

"This is where we part for the day. Duke and Martin will show you to your rooms. Rest well." The two vampires moved to either side of us and took hold of our arms to guide us in the elevator. I caught a glimpse of Mike's face, he mouthed the words "_I'm sorry" _ before the doors closed. The vampire who held onto my arm was wondering if the king would mind if he had a taste of me before he did.

"_It's been a while since I've had a virgin. I can hardly remember how sweet they are....so pure...so innocent." _The memories of young women that filled his head were overwhelming. I shut him out to keep myself from screaming. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The vampire holding onto my arm stepped out and pulled me along with him. I looked back at Sookie who was still in the elevator. "Wait!" I shouted.

"You and the telepath are to be separated. The king wants to keep a close eye on you so you will be on his floor."

"It's okay Daniella, I'll see ya tomorrow." Sookie tried to reassure me with a smile but she couldn't hide the worried look in her eyes. The doors closed and I was pulled along down a red carpeted hallway. We stopped at gold double doors that were guarded by two large uniformed men. They were stoic and didn't glance once at me. The vampire opened the doors and guided me into an oversized room that looked like it's customarily for the king. There were no windows in sight.

"Please make yourself at home. The kitchen is fully stocked as well as the bar. You will remain here until the king says other wise. Your room will be heavily guarded so that no one is to enter or leave without permission from the king himself. Sleep well." I blinked and he was gone. The doors were shut. I tried to open them but they were locked from the outside. There was no way out, I was trapped.


	14. In the Knowing

Ever since I first arrived in Bon Temps I've felt alive and free. With each breath I took I was feeling more and more human. I was just starting to get used to this life and it could all be soon gone.

I did my best in trying stay calm, but not knowing what I may have to face next made staying calm a challenge. I spent some time worrying on what could come, causing my nerves to knot and leaving me pacing the floor. There were no windows throughout the room so I had no way of knowing if sun had risen yet or not but either way I wasn't tired. I needed time to pass quickly and I knew sleep would be the only solution to that. My body was tense and I needed to relax if I was going to even try to sleep. I decided to take a hot shower. I knew that was the one thing that seemed to calm me down. I walked myself into the bathroom that followed the same red and gold theme that was throughout the room and building. The bathroom was fully equipped with everything I could possibly need for grooming but I didn't touch any of it. I turned on the hot water and after undressing myself I stepped in and let the water rush over me. I leaned my head against the deep red tiled wall and tried to keep myself from crying, but once I thought what could happen if the vampires knew everything, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I stood in silence with my eyes closed under the water until it ran cold. I was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. I grabbed a towel and then searched the bedroom for my things that were said to be there. I looked through all of the closets, but I had no luck. All I could find were a handful of long silk and lace tops that seemed to be more for show than sleep. I took the black silk one in hand and changed myself into it. It hugged tightly around my breast but the rest flowed loosely down and stopped an inch before my knees. The bed was large enough to fit at least five comfortably. The wall facing the bed was occupied buy a large flat television. I decided to turn it on and lay in bed until I could eventually fall asleep...

I was slowly starting to wake, but my mind felt like it was being smothered by fog. I opened my eyes only to see nothing but darkness. The air was cold and thick with the smell of wet wood and mold. I realized I was no longer in bed. I was on my back laying outside in mud. My hands gripped into the moist ground as I tried to lift myself up but I was too weak to move. My neck and sides were throbbing in pain and I heard a blood curdling cry leave my lips as my hand reached out.

"_I'm here." _A man's voice broke through the silence he sounded too far away for me to recognize, yet all the same I felt safe. I tried to speak but no words would come out. I felt his hand meet mine and then a cold touch swept the hair away from my face. My vision was blurred but I could see a dim glow in front of me. "_My Love, please forgive me._" He painfully choked out. I could feel his cool breath close to my ear but still his voice was a faint whisper far off in the distance. With my free hand I searched my collar bone.

"_The locket_.." a weak voice that did not sound like my own spoke.

"_I'm afraid that is the least of what has been lost tonight._" his voice was getting closer, it was coming in clearer. I could hear a sadness in his words. I felt his fingers gently inspect my injuries as I tried to gain focus. I slightly turned my head to the side to get a better look at where I was but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. A lifeless body covered in blood laid next to me and panic started to set in. Before I could see anymore I felt him quickly turn my head away. "_NO! Keep your eyes forward. Focus on me. " _He demanded and I did my best to obey. My vision was coming in clearer and I focused in on his blood shot eyes that were piercing through mine. I felt him lift me up and my chest heaved from the intense pain. My head flew back as I gasped up for air. Then before I could take another breath, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and found myself in the dark, warm and under the covers. I was back in bed and confused. I sat myself up and looked around.

"I was dreaming..." I spoke to myself aloud.

"You were." A voice cut through the darkroom and caused me to jump along with my heart. I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a silhouette of a man standing in the doorway.

"Mike?" I watched as he walked in towards a lamp and flicked it on.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was sent over to give you this." He laid a large flat black bag on the foot of the bed.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while...I know that must sound creepy but I couldn't leave without giving this to you...and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want to wake you so I waited...not in here of course."

"You wanted to make sure I was okay?"

"Yes." He faintly smiled.

"Why? " Whatever hint of a smile that was on his face had now vanished.

"Guilty conscience I guess.."

"Well I'm fine....I think...what exactly do they want from me? What have you told them?" I wasted no time in getting the important questions out but he ignored them.

" You will be accompanying Felipe to the Vampire's Ball tonight. He wants you to only wear what is in that garment bag and you have until eight to be ready....which gives you two and a half hours to get yourself all prettied up for the king."

"A what?"

"Vampire's Ball..It's not as exciting as it may sound....Once a month the vamps here like to have one, it attracts a lot of tourists and all the vampires in the area have to attend. There's a live orchestra, a lot of dancing and a lot of drinking on both vamp & human sides."

"And if I choose not to go?" Something about being in a room full of vampires made me feel uneasy. I stepped out of bed and walked myself towards him. I saw his intense green eyes scan me over then lock on mine.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Why don't I?....what have you told them? What do you know?" I asked again as I closed in the distance. He pulled his eyes away from me.

" I'm sorry, I have to go now...If I were you I'd be ready by seven-thirty. He is big on being on time. " He turned on his heels and made his way out of the room and towards the doors. I quickly ran myself in front of him and blocked his way forward.

"Mike, please...I have to know...The least you could do is tell me what's going to happen to me." I pleaded. I could see there was a battle fighting within him.

"Tonight he will be showing you off to the others and once they see you with him, his claim on you will be official....You are his." I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

"No..." I breathed out "But why? Why me? There's nothing special about me..."

"You are way more than just special Daniella...you know that."

"What do you know.." I heard him let out a sigh before he took my hand and guided me back into the bedroom. I watched as he closed the door then turn towards me.

"I know everything." He whispered. I stood there in the center of the room. I could feel my nerves twisting.

"And by everything, you mean?"

"I know you're not human, well...not completely anyways. I know you can get inside minds at contact...see everything the way they see it..their memories...thoughts... emotions. Past and present.. You can change those thoughts and emotions...change their actions..Almost like how a vampire glamours. But that's not the only vampire quality you have about you." He smiled.

"It's not?"

"No..." He stepped in closer and took my hand in his. He raised my wrist and with his other hand he trailed his fingers up along a visible vein in my arm. "Your blood...like a vampire's, it can heal the wounded although not as fast as theirs could.... but unlike vamp blood....yours has no risks...or I should say, no side effects. It's quite amazing what you can do..you're very unique...I've never met anything as close to the fine package you've come in....and this is what they know as well."

My heart was racing. I didn't know my blood could heal anyone other than myself so how could he know? While I got my questions together he continued to speak.

"But they don't know everything I know about you.....for some reason I decided to keep one very big important part out."

"What would that be?" He leaned himself in closer so that his lips were now beside my ear.

"Vampires aren't immune to your touch." his whisper was almost silent. He did know everything and I knew this could be very bad.

"But why? Why leave that part out? You've told them everything else.." though I was grateful he did. Mike took a slight step back and walked past me to sit himself down on the bed. He looked bothered.

"Normally I wouldn't have.....I am made to follow demands. That's the way it has always been. I do what I am ordered to do and move onto the next. I have found hundreds upon hundreds with abilities...never did I hesitate on turning them in.... not once have I cared what the vamps did with them once they were out of my sight. Never has it had my insides twisting with guilt.... But you.....you don't understand how frustrating this is for me. I don't like feeling guilty....I don't like caring." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He then looked up at me. "I haven't told them everything yet because I knew they wouldn't hesitate on killing you. Having you around would make them feel vulnerable, which is a feeling vamps aren't too fond of."

"Yet?" My stomach turned at the word.

"Daniella, you have to understand that this is who I am. Everything that I have done has all been working towards this..this find could be the big one that I've been searching all these years for. I could finally break free from this curse. I should just tell them everything...but it's never felt this wrong."

"What do you mean by curse?" He remained silent for a moment then he stood himself up.

"I've told you too much as it is. I have to go." He quickly walked out of the room and towards the doors out once again. I would have stopped him but my mind was too busy still trying to take in what I've just been told. I stepped out of the room quickly to catch him but he was already at the door.

"But wait!...Once I'm _His.. _then what?" I blurted out before he could walk out. With his back facing me he spoke again before opening the door.

"I'm sorry." he then turned the door's handle and slipped out. I ran forward trying to catch the door before it completely closed but by the time my hand wrapped around the handle, it was already locked. A part of me wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere while the other part refused to give up so easily. I didn't know how exactly I could get myself out of the situation but I figured I'd have to at least try something.

I walked back into the bedroom and opened the garment bag Mike left on the bed. Inside was a beautiful long purple gown with black beads sewn on the breast and straps in a pattern. Also in the bag were a pair of sparkling black shoes with thin heels and straps. What is with vampires and giving out nice dresses?

I took the dress with me into the bathroom and hung it on the door while I had another hot shower. I took my time washing my hair and body, letting the warmth from the water sooth me. Once I was out and wrapped in a towel I went through the bathroom's fully stocked cabinets and found every kind of make-up I could possibly use along with different hair products and body lotions.

When I was satisfied with my make-up and hair, I carefully got myself into the gown. From my waist up the dress hugged around my body tightly and the straps tied around my neck, lifting and holding my breast in place so there wasn't any need for a bra. The neck line was cut in a low "V" shape and the back of the dress didn't begin until right at my lower back. If I hadn't of had my hair down I would of felt practically nude with all this skin showing. The lower half of the dress however flowed a bit looser and just slightly touched the floor.

By the time I had the last shoe strapped on there was a knock at the front doors.

"Daniella, I hope you're dressed my dear." A man with a thick accent called out from the other room. I had only assumed that it was Felipe. I slowly made my way out of the bedroom as carefully as I could on high heels and sure enough, there he was with two other vampires at each of his sides. I felt the anxiety hit my chest. Nothing in his fake smile made me feel at ease. Felipe reached out for my hand as he walked closer towards me.

"Ah you look deliciously stunning. You will catch the eyes of everyone tonight." He took my hand placed a light kiss on my knuckle which made my skin crawl up my spine. An image of him sinking his fangs in my neck flashed through his mind and I quickly shut him out and remained silent even though I wanted to scream. "I have brought another gift for you that will go perfectly with that mouth watering neck of yours." I swallowed back my nerves as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. I watched him pull out a bulky blue box. Inside was a long necklace with thin layers of black stones draping down to a point. "Black diamonds....extremely rare.....like you." He smiled as he lifted the piece out of its box and then unhooked the ends.

"Turn around.." I did as he asked and then felt his cold fingers brush against my neck and shoulder as he repositioned my hair out of the way. His fingers lingered on my neck once the necklace was in place resting around my collar bone. I closed my eyes and wished for him to go away but no luck. He turned me back around and smiled at the sight. "Perfect...Shall we?" he motioned for the door with his one hand pressed against my back forcing me to move forward. One of his guards walked ahead while the other was a few steps behind. I still kept myself quite the whole way down the elevator and to the limo. Felipe tried small talk but I refused to give a response.

"In time you won't be so bitter." were the last words he directed towards me until we reached the front doors of our destination. Before we could enter he was pulled aside by a short red haired female vampire who was waiting outside of the doors.

"Excuse me you're majesty. May I speak with you a moment." He nodded to her and walked a few paces away from where I stood.

"The telepath is missing." She whispered low enough that no human ear would be able to hear. I turned myself away so that they couldn't suspect that I was listening in.

"Impossible..." he growled. "Search Nevada."

" We have...there is no trace of her or your pet tiger for that matter. We have reason to believe they have taken off together."

"And what reason would that be.." his tone sounded almost challenging.

"Please...come with me.." I could hear their foot steps coming closer. I turned my head slightly to get a look and he was right behind me. With his fingers he was playing with the pendent that hung from his neck

"Sorry my dear, I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plans." Through the corner of my eye I could see someone walking out from the building's front doors.

"Ah Michael! Just the man I was hoping to see." Felipe spoke in a false joyful tone. I looked to Mike but his full attention was on the king. "I have been called away suddenly. I wish for you to escort Daniella inside. She is not to leave your sight until I return..." He the started to speak to him in a different dialect like the night before. Mike did not speak, he only nodded in acknowledgement. When he was done, Felipe gave me one last nod before he left with his guards and the female vamp. Mike turned to me with a slight smile once they were out of view.

"Daniella....You look....absolutely... beautiful." His smile grew wider, showing off his dimples as his eyes looked me over in approval. I blushed. I must admit, his looks improved since I last saw him earlier. He had cleaned up and was dressed in a very expensive looking black suit. His straight brown hair was in a perfect disarray and his face was freshly shaven leaving only a tiny amount of hair at the bottom of his chin and upper lip.

"Thank you...I have to say you clean up well."

"I try." he smirked as he pretended to adjust the collar of his shirt. "Well...let's not keep your future admirers waiting." He held out his hand for mine.


End file.
